A Taste of Perfection
by lameninja
Summary: Sion wants to help Nezumi practice for a new role in a play and Nezumi reveals sides of himself he'd rather keep to hidden. Rated M for later chapters. NezumixSion.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lovelies! This is the first section of a No.6 roleplay I've been doing with my good friend Selene Soulwar.  
>Apologies for being a little shaky at first. It'd been a while since we'd roleplayed together, and on top of that I haven't written as the seme in a loooong time. Needless to say we were well out of our comfort zones. Please bear with the unsteady beginning.<p>

I play Nezumi and Lene plays Sion.  
>And I also wanna apologise for not writing any dramatic outbursts of prose on Nezumi's part. I like, don't know enough classic literature to be able to directly quote it...pretend it's there?<p>

And yeah...the title's inspired by the Katy Perry song "Thinking of You." There's that one song on the No.6 ost of the same name, so I thought it was kinda appropriate :3  
>Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet day. Sion had already set the soup to boil (and rescued Hamlet from early death by drowning twice already), and was now sorting out the lower bookshelf that the kids left in a bit of a state earlier.<br>He guessed it had to be around evening time - it was a little hard to tell down here, in a room with no windows. Regardless, he was sure Nezumi should be finishing his little errand soon.  
>Finished with the books, he leaned back against the shelf, glancing around the room for something else to occupy himself with meanwhile. His eyes got caught on the little closet - containing Nezumi's enormous wardrobe consisting of two shirts, two pants, one jacket and that huge scarf.<br>Hmmm...maybe he could see if that needed any tidying up.

Just his luck. The rain had just started as he'd exited the theatre. Honestly, they really did pick their moments.  
>Sighing, Nezumi tugged his scarf over his head, making it into a hood, tucking the package he'd received into his jacket as he scurried home.<br>No doubt Sion had started cooking dinner, so he didn't really want to keep him waiting.  
>After the short journey, he swung the font door open, quickly tugging his scarf off, shaking off any excess water. 'I'm home,' he greeted, taking the package out from his jacket and placing it gently on the small table. 'I see you've been tidying up.'<br>It somewhat irked Nezumi how settled Sion was getting in this place, helping himself to his books, cooking dinner, making his bed...but at the same time, it made this dump actually feel like a real home. 'But would you mind not going through there...'

Seriously, that timing was something to be feared.  
>Just as he was about to reach out for the closet handles, those familiar footsteps echoed up the hallway, and seconds later, Nezumi walked through the door.<br>Him and his scary psychic rat-powers.  
>"Welcome back!" the white-haired boy called out cheerfully, stepping away from the furniture as requested and choosing to sit on the edge of the bed instead. "And yes. Dogkeeper didn't keep me for very long today, so I had some time. Thought I'd sort out the mess the kids left."<br>He would have stayed longer, but he got chased out. And maybe it wasn't the best time to gush to Nezumi about how the puppies were doing. He seemed a bit irked.  
>"How was your day? Did the play go well?<p>

Honestly, now he could see why Dogkeeper decided to give Sion the job of cleaning his dogs. He was so fucking obedient...and didn't even seem to mind being told what do to.  
>And kids? That idiot was still treating this place like a crèche? What on earth was he doing?<br>Still, the dark haired boy gave a slight shrug. 'It was only a pep-talk for a new play. We were just given our roles and the script.'  
>Nezumi moved to slump down on the small couch, reaching out to make sure the script was at the top of the package before proceeding to open it. He took out the pile of paper loosely tied together with string before sitting back and having a flick through the pages. 'Pen...chuck me one, would you?'<p>

"Ah, really? Which play is it going to be this time?" Sion perked up, moving over to retrieve the box he had gathered the pens lying around the room in. "Another Shakespeare?"  
>Maybe this time, he could see it without having to sneak in the last minute.<br>...was it worth bringing up again? Last time he did, Nezumi got quite angry. And it's not like their last time at the theatre went down all that spectacularly.  
>Briefly, he wondered whether this role involved a dress too as he chucked the pen the taller boy's way, putting the box back in its place and grabbing the bowls placed on the lower shelf.<br>Even if Nezumi didn't seem to make a move to eat, he was starving.

Really, why must he pry into everything?...then again...it was slightly refreshing that he was showing an interest in proper literature.  
>Nezumi caught the pen, quickly beginning to circle his lines, pausing for a moment to scribble a couple of notes.<br>'Yeah, it's called "Twelfth Night." It's one of his comedies. Gender switching resulting in hilarious consequences,' he replied, glancing up at his bookshelf, wordlessly calculating the location of the text itself. 'It's over there somewhere, if you want to read it.'  
>(I chose Twelfth Night coz it's the only Shakespeare play I know really well aside from Romeo and Juliet...which I doubt Nezumi would want to be a part of...carry on.)<p>

Twelfth Night...Twelfth Night...  
>"It sounds familiar...is that the one with the brother and the sister who get separated, and there's a king...or that other one where this couple argues all the time and their friends try and get them together...?" he asked after a pause, setting the bowls down on the table before moving towards the bookshelf, scanning the titles.<br>This was probably going to earn him another little remark on his severe lack of knowledge on anything that was important and good in the realms of literature, somehow linking it all back to being No. 6's fault.  
>Well, he was never going to know if he didn't ask, did he?<br>Ah...there it was.  
>"Shakespeare has a strange sense of comedy." Sion remarked, quickly flicking through the pages, pausing to take in some of the illustrations. "I mean, don't you think it's funny how once, people would hear these lines once, and then laugh because they understood them immediately? Today, you have to read some of these puns with a dictionary, and sometimes, you still don't understand it."<p>

Carefully dogearing the script and placing it back on the table, the dark haired boy got to his feet, picking up one of the bowls. 'Not exactly. These twins get separated, the sister needs a job, so she poses as a boy and works for this Duke. This Countess falls in love with the sister, whilst the sister is in love with the Duke...it's a bit of a love triangle,' he explained, helping himself to the food Sion had prepared, quietly commenting that it smelt pretty good.  
>'You must remember, Sion, humour 400 years ago wasn't quite the same as it is today. This was probably hilarious back then, although the humour is lost in translation today,' he chose to state, moving over to him, peering over his shoulder to have a look at the page he was on before chuckling lightly. 'Those are the comic relief characters...probably as funny as you can get in this story.'<p>

Oh...so it was the first one. He'd seen a movie based (very loosely) off it with Safu once a couple years back.  
>Wisely choosing not to mention that to the other, Sion turned the page before glancing up at the quiet compliments, smile broadening.<br>"Thank you! I found some vegetables in the market that actually looked edible. I hope it tastes good!" he said, expression morphing into slight embarrassment as his own stomach loudly decided to make its emptiness known.  
>Well, as fascinating as the book seemed, it could wait until he ate.<br>The fact Nezumi had decided to take a peek at the book over his shoulder took him a little by surprise, however, causing a slight lapse in between his ears receiving the information and actually processing it.  
>"Yeah, I know. Still, it's pretty funny in a way. How these things turned out." he replied, craning his neck so he could face the darker-haired boy. The heavy smell of the market still clung to him faintly.<br>"Then again, it's not like the guy knew he had to make this funny for people who would be reading his work six hundred years later he wrote them...that's a bit of a scary thought, isn't it? Probably a good thing he didn't know when he was writing it..."  
>Cuz, you know, bro. No pressure. Now get back to writing those plays!<br>"So, who are you going to be playing then?"

Glancing down at the smaller boy, Nezumi couldn't help but give a slight smirk. 'Well he was pretty popular back then too,' he stated, pulling back and going to sit back on the sofa. He lightly blew the steaming bowl before giving the soup a tentative taste.  
>Wow...it was actually pretty good...it was scary what a fast learner this guy was. Still, he wasn't complaining about his culinary skills. At least now his companion could earn his keep in all...even though, Nezumi probably wouldn't have the heart to kick him out and all...<br>And listening to him talk was pleasant enough...until he started asking annoying questions.  
>'Does it matter? You're not going to come see it anyway, so you don't need to know,' he muttered before taking a rather large sip from his bowl.<p>

Glancing down at his feet, Sion set the book down on the table and moved to serve himself a bowl in silence, carefully blowing the steam off the surface.  
>Hot...hot.<br>"...why not...?" he asked tentatively after a while, quickly gulping down a mouthful of soup right afterwards - and consequently burning his tongue.  
>The face he was making probably not helping his case either...still, Sion did genuinely want to know why Nezumi was so reluctant to let him anywhere near the theatre.<br>Was it the fact he was going to be playing a girl again? But the taller boy said so himself that in the beginning, men played every role...and wasn't this sort of thing the mark of a fantastic actor?  
>And if it's the dress he was concerned about - well, he looked gorgeous in it, no doubt about it. Even more so then usual.<p>

Urgh, why the hell was he so keen on prying into his personal business? Nezumi wouldn't ask about his job cleaning the dogs, so why would he be so interested in the things going on at the theatre? 'Because it's none of your business.'  
>Although the obvious discomfort displayed on the other's features, caused his rather stern expression to morph into one of slightly more concern.<br>Idiot.  
>'Hey, don't just gulp it down! You trying to ruin your mouth?'<br>He carefully put his bowl on the table, getting to his feet and grabbing a bottle of water from one of the boxes and removing the lid before offering it to Sion. 'Here. And don't do that again.'

Well, what was he supposed to do if not swallow it? It was already in his mouth, and he wasn't going to go and spit it out. You just don't waste food.  
>With a little effort, Sion managed to swallow it, coughing before accepting the bottle with a muffled 'Thank you' and drinking greedily until his mouth didn't feel like it was on fire.<br>Briefly, he wondered whether Nezumi's order was about the soup or about his previous enquires.  
>"...it's none of all those strangers' business either, if you think about it." he muttered, eyes downcast and fixed on the bottle in his hand, swirling it around absentmindedly before taking a sip. "You don't seem to have a problem with them coming to see you."<p>

Giving a slow nod, Nezumi went back to his seat, flipping the script open again, eyes scanning over the page.  
>Che...they had to go and keep that/ scene in this, didn't they?  
>He raised an eyebrow at Sion's words, blinking slowly at him.<br>Although he did have a point, the dark haired male was far too proud to admit that. Instead he just scribbled onto the paper harshly, tearing it a little from the heavy friction. 'Must you continuously pry? I've already said you aren't coming to see it and that's final,' he snapped. 'Therefore, you don't need to know what role I'm playing. I was generous in telling you what play we're doing, so be content with that, alright?'  
>His voice was harsh and cold, yet all the while, he wasn't meeting the other's gaze, focusing more on editing the text in front of him, highlighting certain parts that needed emphasising and such.<p>

It took a bit of effort from the white-haired male's part not to flinch at that tone, hands freezing in mid-motion for a few seconds.  
>...wow. It's been a while since he was in such a bad mood.<br>Perhaps something happened during the rehersal...?  
>Wordlessly, Sion set down the water bottle on the floor carefully before picking up his bowl and finishing his soup, taking care not to burn his sore tongue any further. Once his bowl was empty, he wrapped up the remainders and busied himself with washing-up, still in silence.<br>The first time, he let it pass. But now, his mind wasn't going to give him peace until he found out just why Nezumi was so eager to keeping the smaller male from seeing him on stage.

Ah, silence, just what this place needed...although, it had left an almost undesirable tension in the room that Nezumi did his best to ignore, busying himself with making a few sarcastic annotations on some of Olivia's lines.  
>Stupid girl, being in love with her own brother...The Bard really did get away with the stupidest things.<br>Although, eventually, the silence had to be broken, the taller male leaning back, eyes locked on his companion. 'Why're you so interested anyway, Sion? You could go to any other theatre and see a play with professional actors perform the same thing.'  
>He'd already seen him in Hamlet...surely that had been enough for him.<p>

Having been lost in thought (and mostly unaware of the tension and discomfort emanating from the other), Sion jumped a little as Nezumi suddenly broke the silence, glancing over his shoulder to meet his gaze, eyes widening a little at the question.  
>"...because I want to see you/ perform, Nezumi." he replied with a straight face, tone suggesting incredulity at the dark-haired boy 's suggestion.  
>And 'Hamlet' totally didn't count. After all, he got to see Nezumi act for about two minutes before he collapsed on stage, and he -<br>Right, let's not recall how Sion felt at that particular moment in time.

It just...didn't make any sense...Sion could go to any theatre and watch some amazing actors really do the plays justice and make them something simply more incredible than could ever be imagined from reading words off a page, yet...he was so keen to just see him. Those eyes didn't lie, either. He was dead serious.  
>Nezumi couldn't deny how intimidated he felt when the white haired male got this serious, spouting things that could be akin to a love confession with unwavering eyes...<br>Slumping forward in defeat, the taller boy gave in. '...I auditioned for Olivia, but I got given Viola...it's the first time I've not been given the role I auditioned for,' he muttered, glancing over at Sion. 'It's not exactly a challenging role, either. The girl doesn't say much, despite her having the most stagetime.'

He didn't expect Nezumi to actually tell him what was bothering him. Sion couldn't exactly conceal his surprise initially, but he quickly covered it up with the cheerfulness that followed.  
>"Just clear it up for me which one's which." he laughed, putting the dishes back on the shelf and moving to sit beside his companion, quickly scanning over the annotated script and acquainting himself with the characters and their (confusing) relations.<br>"...Viola's the leading lady though, so I guess it makes sense that they gave the lead role to you." he concluded after a while, nibbling on his lower lip thoughtfully. "I mean, that makes sense. Also...Viola's a girl, pretending to be a boy. And...you're a boy who's pretending to be a girl...who's then gonna pretend to be a boy, whilst trying to still be somewhat of a girl when she's around the guy she likes. That...sounds like quite a challenge to me...don't you reckon?"

Well...at least he seemed content now that he knew what the problem was. And after a brief explanation of the two characters, he seemed all the more interested in the roles themselves...heh, it was good he was actually showing an interest in proper literature and all.  
>Ah, shit, there was a bit of fabric sticking out from the parcel. Nezumi reached over, trying to tuck it back out of sight as discreetly as he could. Yes, he'd just expressed his annoyance about the situation to Sion, but he was nowhere near being comfortable with him seeing that./  
>Though he listened to the other's words, actually finding a fair bit of truth behind his reasoning.<br>This...was true...he'd been given the lead role...and it probably would be more challenging than he had initially thought. It wasn't just about memorising lines and regurgitating them; it was about becoming the character and making the audience believe you're actually them...  
>'...I suppose you're right...'<p>

Luckily for the budding actor, Sion was too absorbed in the task of trying to understand the play and the dynamics between the characters to notice his actions - for now, at at the compliment, the albino got up to make some coffee for the both of them quickly before slipping back into his seat, picking the conversation up about the play where they left off.  
>It wasn't often that Nezumi allowed a peek into his...job? Hobby? One of his passions? - so Sion was all too eager to jump at the chance, and find out about it as much as he could until Nezumi deemed him to be too nosy and a nuisance.<br>But he really did want to help the other with his acting any way he could - he really did wanted to let the dark-haired boy know he supported him, and that he could ask Sion for pretty much anything.  
>...hold that thought.<br>"Do you want me to help you practice with your lines?" he piped up after a few more minutes of quiet discussion and annotation. "I mean, like...just so you get a feel for it? I mean...it's easier if there's someone to interact with, isn't it...?"

Despite all that was said earlier on, Nezumi's insecurities about his role in the play and Sion knowing of these insecurities, he really did feel a lot better. He'd been in a bad mood for most of the afternoon because of it, which was extremely noticeable when the cast were sat in a circle and reading out their lines and "Eve" was mumbling his lines out less than enthusiastically. Maybe playing Viola was going to be a lot more interesting than he'd anticipated.  
>And that suggestion that Sion made was...actually a pretty good idea. His answer came in the form of flicking through the pages and stopping at one scene in Act III with Olivia and Viola in the garden before handing it to the albino and getting to his feet. 'Just read Olivia's lines out as well as you can,' he said. 'We'll start from when the two of them are left alone.'<p>

It was probably a good thing had just set his coffee on the table when the script was handed to him. Otherwise he might have spilt something.  
>"O-okay!" he replied enthusiastically, getting to his feet as well to stand opposite Nezumi, glancing over the paper in his hands.<br>Right. From what he gathered, Olivia was a woman of noble descent - a bit like a dame, or a duchess. So she would have been brought up knowing all sorts of etiquette and whatnot. Probably carried herself with grace and confidence.  
>And now, she had been left alone with the man that had caught her eye, and made her heart flutter.<br>Or rather, the man a woman was posing as.  
>Pulling himself up straight, Sion smiled at the other gently, extending one of his hands. "Give me your hand, sir." he quoted, voice soft and polite but carrying a quiet air of authority he imagined a lady of Olivia's standard would have.<p>

Well, would you look at that. From the way Sion was looking at the script, the dark haired male could only assume that he was trying his best to portray this character to the best of his abilities.  
>Did he not realise this was only a practice and Nezumi had only been expecting him to read the line, not be all grand and stately in the process?<br>Still, it was something to work with, better than some invisible person he'd always used to practice with in the past.  
>Alright...you are a woman...pretending to be a man. With that idea in mind, Nezumi reached out and delicately held Sion's hand, grasp growing slightly tighter before he gave a slow bow. 'My duty, madam, and most humble service,' he replied words and voice strong, yet there was something mixed in there, perhaps to make it seem like this were two women speaking.<p>

Wh-wh-  
>Whoaaa.<br>If Nezumi was going to approach the 'male' aspect of this character with such...overbearing charisma and charm, he doubted the actor playing Olivia was going to have any trouble portraying the lady's adoration for this 'young man'.  
>"W...what is your name?" he managed to enquire, fighting off the slight flush that might have risen to his cheeks. Thankfully, his voice came out strong, and his posture held too.<p>

Right. Should he stick to his annotation of kissing Olivia's hand?...meaning he would have to kiss Sion's hand...who was seemingly already flustered like hell from, what, one sentence.  
>...Yeah, go on then.<br>Leaning down further, Nezumi lightly pressed his lips against the other's hand before letting it go and standing straight. 'Cesario is your servant's name, fair princess,' he recited before the conversation continued, only stopping a couple of times for the aspiring actor to take a quick glance at the script.  
>His words didn't seem forced and fell from his lips almost effortlessly as continued to unwittingly attract the clueless Countess Olivia whilst shamelessly trying to plug his own Duke.<br>Sion was right...there were a lot of thoughts running through his head as to how he could make this role more believable. The whole time, he was thinking "I am a woman pretending to be a man" and carried this illusion off perfectly.  
>Even Sion seemed to be getting into his role, which was really great to see.<br>He gave one last bow to the Countess before continuing to speak. 'And so adieu, good madam: never more will I my master's tears to you deplore.'

As they exchanged the lines, Sion felt his earlier insecurities vanish, slowly replaced with growing joy as he got more and more absorbed into the play.  
>He felt like now he could understand why Nezumi loved acting so much - how amazing it was to simply loose oneself into another's role.<br>Viola (or rather, Cesario) bowed, getting ready to leave - and for a brief second, Sion could actually feel Olivia's pain. It's a shame the scene was about to end.  
>Sighing softly, he dipped his head gracefully before quickly stepping forward and catching Nezumi's wrist, imploring him with his eyes to stay for another minute.<br>"Yet come again; for thou perhaps mayst move...that heart, which now abhors, to like his love." he quoted, voice dropping to a soft whisper towards the end - crimson eyes locked together with his companion's grey ones - as he stood on his tiptoes and - like the script suggested - pressed a kiss against the other's cheek.

Alright, guess that wrapped the scene up.  
>Nezumi was getting ready to ask for some feedback and criticism; what could he work on, what was good, etc. Though that was cut short when he had a load of Sion all up in his face, looking at him all endearing.<br>Was he...still acting? Jeez...that whisper sent a shiver down his spine, whether or not it was desirable, he wasn't quite sure. And even before Nezumi had a chance to pull back, the other's lips were against his cheek.  
>He...he didn't have to go that/ far.  
>The taller male could've done plenty of things. He could've shoved him away, barked at him for being inappropriate or even tilted his head to the side slightly and pressed their lips together. Though instead, he pulled back a little, meeting Sion's eyes before giving a slow nod and turning away, as if to walk off stage.<br>A few moments later, he grinned at the other male. 'Good. That was good.'

As Nezumi turned away to walk 'offstage', Sion's eyes gaze softened, corner of his lips tugging up into a little smile.  
>In that second, he felt like he was completely encompassed in the role - having been given a brief glance into the world of someone whom he admired.<br>Just a brief look - a brief taste - with a wordless, uncertain promise that this wasn't the last time he would allow the albino this close.  
>And then the moment passed, and they were back in the little underground room, back to being Nezumi and Sion.<br>"Yeah, I thought so too!" he nodded, reciprocating the grin, setting the script back down on the table. "I think you're really getting a feel for this character - I mean, that was really amazing."

Nezumi was actually quite surprised he'd managed to keep his cool when Sion had gone and planted one on him...no...it hadn't been Sion. It had been Olivia expressing herself to Cesario...Sion wouldn't...well, he would but he wouldn't use acting out a scene from a play as an excuse to do it. He'd just go ahead and do it. That much seemed obvious.  
>The taller male couldn't help but smirk a little at the comments he was receiving. Oh no, you're too much, stop it~<br>'It still needs a bit of work though,' he declared, deciding it was high time to hide that blasted parcel away somewhere and try on the contents in private. Although fate just didn't seem to be on his side as the rest of the paper ripped open as he picked it up, the contents falling on the floor.  
>And what contents they were. It almost looked like fabric...no...a dress, which was nice and crumpled on the floor.<br>Sion be damned. Nezumi was going to get into so much trouble if the costume was ruined. He hurriedly crouched down, picking it up and inspecting it for creases. '...Man...that could've been our dinner for a month just gone down the drain.'

"Yeah, there were some parts where you just seemed like too much...too much Cesario, you know?" Sion chuckled, picking up his mug and drinking the remainder of his now cold coffee. "I mean, Viola might be a great actress and all, but I still think she'd get a bit freaked out that the lady is coming onto her this hard."  
>For a sixteenth-century dame, Olivia sure was pushy.<br>However, the dress withdrew his attention quite successfully.  
>"What's that?" he inquired, putting his mug down and stepping besides the grumbling male, eyes widening in awe as he inspected the garment.<br>"Wow, this is really pretty!" Sion exclaimed, reaching out to run a finger along the skirt line, marvelling at the softness and the sheen. "Where did you get this from? I mean, this is /really/ nice fabric!"  
>It must have cost a fortune, seeing as someone most probably smuggled it out of No. 6...<p>

Too much Cesario, huh? Well at least that was something to look into and work on. But it's not like he was pushed for time or anything. Nailing this role would take plenty of practice, but it'd be perfect by the time the performance came around.  
>Oh, and over he came. Urgh, just his luck. And denying it was meant for him just seemed, well, dumb now. Nezumi held the dress out in front of him, allowing the two of them to have a good look. Made with a light grey tinged silk, the dress trailed down to the ground, as showing your ankles back in Shakespearean times was simply unheard of. Though less showy than the dress used for Ophelia, it wasn't loose around the shoulders, instead stopping around the neckline, ribbons decorating the edges. The sleeves opened at the elbow leaving space for a black undershirt that was still lying on the floor. 'I was asked to try it on. It's only for the last scene, so it's not going to be used all that much,' he explained.<p>

Sion hummed at that nonsensically, eyes still fixed on the soft contours and the simple decorations.  
>Classy and simple. He had no doubt Nezumi could pull this one off just as well as Ophelia's dress.<br>"Does it fit properly?" he asked curiously, twisting his body a little so he could look at the back too.  
>Good thing it didn't have a corset, that would have been uncomfortable.<br>"Is this why you don't want me to poke around in your closet?" he chuckled as that sudden thought hit him, lightly nudging the other teasingly. "That's where you keep all these gorgeous dresses from your plays?"  
>Which begged the next question. Or trail of thought.<br>Has Nezumi ever played any male characters on stage...?

Alright, enough gawking at the dress, time to put it away.  
>Nezumi stepped across the room opening his closet to reveal, as mentioned earlier, his enormous choice of clothes. But no dresses. He took a coat-hanger and carefully hung the dress up in the closet before shutting the door. 'I'll find out some other time if it fits or not,' he replied before grinning at the albino. 'Of course not, Sion. The dresses belong to the theatre. Do I look like I have the money to afford one for myself?'<br>Honestly, it was brave of the company to lend him this dress in the first place. God knows what'd happen to it. It was obviously not that valuable if it had been bundled away in a parcel. Dresses he'd worn for previous roles may not have been treated with such disregard.  
>He picked up the script and carefully placed it on one of the shelves, commenting that he would take a closer look at it another time before picking out a book from his enormous collection and getting himself comfortable on his bed, cracking the book open and beginning to read.<p>

Strange topic to be having such a causal conversation about.  
>Oh well. This was Nezumi, after all.<br>"I wouldn't know. I've been wrong before." the albino shrugged with faked nonchalance as the dress was hidden away from the world, and their normal evening routine commenced.  
>The hours ticked by. Sion had fallen asleep a little while ago on his assigned spot on the couch, his coat wrapped around his upper body to keep him somewhat warm. Hamlet was curled up at the crook of his shoulder, beady little eyes cloudy and fixed on Nezumi's figure.<p>

After a while, Nezumi noticed Sion had fallen asleep.  
>Hm...maybe he should wake him up and tell him to come sleep on the bed, for the sake of being more comfortable.<br>Slowly getting up and moving over to the albino to do just that, a low, ominous rumbling tore through the silence in the room. Nezumi winced, quickly covering his ears before making a beeline for the cupboard, swinging the door open before crawling in and tugging the door shut behind him.  
>This was horrible. He should've seen this coming, what with the black clouds decorating the horizon.<br>The dark haired male pulled his hands away from his ears just for a moment to check if it had been just him hearing things, when another low rumble emanated from the sky, causing him to curl up into a ball, hands clamped hard on his ears.  
>Come on...stop...stop...come onnn.<br>(Little ode to Ouran here...couldn't resist)

That coat of his, clumsily covering him, really wasn't enough to keep him warm.  
>The chill, combined together with the sudden sharp clapping of thunder roused Sion awake shortly after. Blinking owlishly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, wrapping an arm around himself to keep himself warm.<br>"...what's that noise?" he murmured, glancing towards the bed -  
>And he was instantly awake.<br>"Nezumi?" he called out, quickly scrambling to his feet and checking behind the shelves too just to make sure, his worries multiplying when he caught no sight of the dark-haired male.  
>Where could he have gone this late?<br>Quickly stepping into his shoes and tugging his coat on, Sion pushed the front door open and ran down towards the stairs that led up to the surface, occasionally calling Nezumi's name.  
>Still no response.<br>"Nezumi! Nezumi, are you out h-"  
>He hadn't expected the wind to be this strong.<br>It was icy-cold, almost knocking him back down the stairs. The clouds swirled above him, covering any source of light - save for the web of electricity that crackled across them ever so often, soon accompanied by the crashing sound.  
>It made Sion halt right in his steps, holding his breath, eyes wide and transfixed.<p>

Nezumi was quietly chanting to himself, urging the storm to hurry up and go away, eyes squeezed shut.  
>And he swore he just heard the sound of the front door closing. Taking a deep breath, he nudged the door open with his cheek, peering around the room. Fuck...Sion had gone...he must've woken up, noticed he was missing and gone out to look for him.<br>Another loud crack of thunder caused the young actor's head to retract back into the cupboard.  
>Oh God...no...he had to go after him. He had to find him and bring him back inside before. That fucking idiot.<br>Taking a few deep breaths, Nezumi crawled out of the closet, hastily wrestling with his shoes and jacket before quickly exiting his small home and heading up the stairs.  
>There he was...just standing there, obviously. Maybe this time he wouldn't start screaming at the skies. 'Sion! Get back inside!' he called out to him.<p>

Unfortunately, Nezumi's voice was drowned out by the howling of the wind. Not even a word reached the albino's ears.  
>Formulas and calculations he had memorised (seemed so terribly long ago now...) ran through his mind briefly as the wind slapped him in the face again, tugging at his clothes and hair furiously, as if wanting to snatch them away and carry them off into the darkness.<br>The clouds clashed.  
>The lower part of the sky lit up somewhere far away, followed by a distant rumble five seconds afterwards.<br>Wow...it was a storm over a larger area then...maybe even reaching across the sea...  
>For a brief moment - perhaps the first time since Nezumi had rescued him from the clutches of certain damnation - he felt that old, familiar sense of giddy happiness he felt on that night of the typhoon.<br>So Sion simply closed his eyes, tipped his head back, took a deep breath and just allowed himself - for a brief moment - to just feel the storm.

Still standing there, calling out to his companion, Nezumi's words were lost to the wind, carrying his voice away from their target.  
>What...on earth was he doing? Just standing there, getting soaked, letting the wind blow over him , through him, most likely soaking him to the bone.<br>Nezumi had just been about to take a step forward, when that bright light and rumbling almost seemed to push him into a sprint as he flung himself at Sion, arms tangling around his body from behind, his whole body shaking.  
>Oh God...this was horrible...this was so fucking horrible.<br>Sion...please...let's go back inside...please.  
>His grip on the smaller male only increased when another loud rumble echoed across the skies.<p>

Long ago, on that same stormy night, Nezumi, with all the seriousness of his rough twelve years, had asked whether he was always like this - leaving himself completely open and vulnerable.  
>His words rang true four years later too - testified by the fact that Sion was completely oblivious to the dark-haired boy's presence until the latter literally threw himself at the albino.<br>Cry of surprise lost in the clatter of the storm, Sion twisted and struggled in the other's grasp, heart pounding in his chest - until blueish-grey locks fluttered in his view, and the familiar scent identified his attacker.  
>"Nezumi! Where were you? I couldn't-" he called out, voice cut off as the sudden light from the thunder illuminated his companion's face.<br>Those familiar grey eyes shone with nausea and terror.  
>Quickly, he grasped the other's hand and wriggled in his hold, leading the other down the stairs carefully, pulling him as close to his body as he could.<br>"Come on...let's get out of the rain then. Watch your step - don't slip..."

It never ceased to astound Nezumi how Sion could just read his actions and know exactly what he was trying to say without even saying anything. It was almost as if their mutual understanding of one another had hit such a point that they both knew exactly how the other felt just by looking at him.  
>It was terrifying...but almost reassuring. Sion would say the strangest things to him, yet Nezumi sought comfort in those words, just like he was seeking comfort in how close they were right now.<br>He clutched tightly onto the albino, not letting him stray too far away as he was lead back down to the tiny room.  
>Upon walking through the door, the taller male wasted no time in shedding his coat and kicking his shoes off before turning to look back at Sion. 'What the hell were you thinking?' he snapped, another crash of thunder making him tense up and back up towards the cupboard, hand reaching back to grab one of the handles.<br>Urgh...this was so bad...Sion wasn't supposed to see him like this...it was so embarrassing.

It wasn't often Nezumi allowed the albino to comfort him in such manner.  
>It wasn't often that he was granted a glimpse deeper then the image of Nezumi the young actor had deemed safe for the world to see.<br>So despite being soaked to the bone and expecting to be on the receiving end of some severe lecturing and shouting, Sion couldn't help but feel a small sense of happiness bubbling up in his chest as he clutched his companion reassuringly.  
>Once back inside, the smaller male followed suit and slipped out of his coat, flinching back as the tirade began - and got unexpectedly cut in half.<br>"W-wait, Nezumi, what are you doing?" Sion stuttered, grabbing onto the other's upper arm, frightened by the unnatural stiffness of the other's posture. "You need to dry off - dry your hair at least so you won't catch a cold - and I'm sorry, I just woke up and you weren't there, so I thought you might have gone outside - "

Tense? Ha! He didn't even know the meaning of the word, until Sion grabbed him and the tension in his body just got that much worse that he had to pull his arm back and crawl back into the cupboard, being extra careful not to get the dress wet in the process.  
>'I'll dry it later, just shut up,' he snapped, readopting his position of curling up into a ball, silently praying for the storm to hurry up and pass. 'Just go back to sleep or something. And don't go back outside to just-' Nezumi was cut off by another rumble, his sentencing ending in a slight flinch as he covered his ears, eyes shutting once again.<p>

It didn't take much of a genius to figure out the source of the dark-haired male's discomfort.  
>"Like I'm going to leave you alone!" Sion retorted at the other's hurried suggestion, swallowing his annoyance quickly and crouching down next to the other's level, biting his lower lip. "...Nezumi." he called quietly, reaching out to gently grasp his shoulder. "...Nezumi, please come out of...out of the closet."<br>There are much better ways to deal with this thunderstorm.  
>Please...<br>Please just let me help you.

Grey eyes creaked open when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, glancing up slightly to look at Sion. He let one hand leave his ear so he could hear what he had to say.  
>Heh...bless your innocent little mind...you have no idea what you just said, do you?<br>After a couple minutes of more coaxing, the dark haired boy slowly slid out of the closet and onto the floor, wincing when another rumble met his ears.  
>Urgh...keep it together...come on...<br>'This is...I really don't like this,' he admitted, watching his friend, eyes laced with the fear he was obviously feeling right now. 'I really don't like this at all.'  
>Help me Sion...please.<p>

In a couple of days, the albino would replay the conversation in his mind - and cringe.  
>However, at the present, his main objective was to help his companion until the storm passed.<br>"A...alright, well...come sit on the bed, alright?" Sion began carefully, gently squeezing the other's wrist and pulling him towards the furniture in question. "Your shirt's wet, isn't it? I'll get you another one. Just...sit down first. It'll be okay."  
>He sincerely hoped the other wouldn't find him patronising. He just wasn't too skilled in the smooth, psychological-way of speaking.<br>Quickly, he got Nezumi's spare clean shirt and a towel out of the closet. He handed the shirt to him before kneeling beside the dark-haired boy, draping the fabric across his head and rubbing it dry gently.

It was strange...just having Sion there, tending to him, making sure he was alright...it was extremely comforting.  
>Wordlessly, Nezumi got to his feet and moved over to the bed, pausing to remove his soaked shirt before sitting down, the old mattress creaking under his weight.<br>He watched as Sion went about getting him a fresh shirt, smiling gently at his attentiveness.  
>Honestly, he really was far too nice for his own good. Though the taller male didn't voice that aloud.<br>After a couple of minutes, Nezumi leant over, pressing his head against the other's chest, giving a heavy sigh. '...You don't think I'm pathetic, do you?'

If Sion was surprised by that unexpected move he didn't show it.  
>"Of course not!" he replied honestly, lifting the towel a little to accommodate the other better. "...and neither should you think things like that, Nezumi."<br>Slowly and almost cautiously, Sion placed one of his hands at the back of the taller male's neck, gently stroking along his spine. His fingers lingered briefly over the burn scars, but then drifted past them quickly.  
>He really got the worst of the rain. His skin was almost clammy and cool to the touch.<br>"I could also say there is quite legible explanations as to why you're...not very fond of thunder, but I'll save the psychological lecture for another time."  
>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Nezumi's customary ponytail had become loose in the process, and had tumbled down across the other's shoulders.<br>...so handsome.

Those tentative touches...had he not been in a complete daze he would've shoved Sion away, not too fond memories of that time he'd touched a pressure point coming to mind.  
>And don't touch those scars...I don't want you to know how I got them...I don't want you to know anything about me...you mustn't get attached to me.<br>Nezumi let his eyes flutter shut as he shivered a little against Sion's body, listening to him speak.  
>His voice...it was so calming..even when he was spouting complete drivel that made no sense. 'I know why. I don't need a lecture,' he mumbled before eventually straightening up and tugging the clean shirt over his head.<br>Mm...still cold...

Once again, a thousand questions flooded him, begging to be answered.  
>And again, he quelled them.<br>One day, perhaps. When Nezumi wanted to answer them, he will know.  
>Perhaps.<br>"I know. I'm sorry." he said softly, moving to drape the other's wet shirt over the back of the chair, doing the same with the damp towel once he quickly rubbed his own hair somewhat dry with it too.  
>It was only in times like these he found himself longing for the reliable electricity of No. 6, alongside its various household appliances.<br>The storm seemed to be dying down. Although they could still hear the thunder, it was much more muted, drawn-out rumbles instead of sharp whiplashes of noise.  
>Nezumi still looked cold.<br>Kneeling on the mattress again, Sion reached for the blankets and wrapped them around his companion's shoulders, scooping his damp locks out of the way so they lay on top of the fabric.

It might be an idea to get out of these tracksuit bottoms too...they were pretty damp.  
>Fishing a pair out of the cupboard, Nezumi quickly changed, the used pair joining his shirt in an ever growing makeshift clothesline.<br>Though once curled up in bed, facing the wall, the taller boy couldn't help but smile gently as Sion pretty much tucked him in.  
>So attentive...<br>He twisted his body around slightly and looked up at the other male. '...I really don't get you...I yell at you, call you names...yet you treat me with so much care. Why is that?'  
>It had been bothering the aspiring actor for a while now, but it that during this peaceful mood would be the best time to bring it up.<p>

The albino paused in mid-motion of straightening up and sliding off the bed, eyes widening a little at the question.  
>For a few seconds, he simply blinked at the other male. Then, he just shook his head.<br>"Silly. You're the one who takes really good care of me." he answered as if it was the simplest, most obvious thing in the world.  
>However, judging by Nezumi's expression, he was forced to elaborate.<br>"I mean, you're the one who works all day - and sometimes, all night - so we can have food, water and anything else...not to mention you always get me out of tight situations. This is your home - one you're sharing with me. "  
>Despite growling and complaining about it.<br>"You helped me realise so many things - about others, about myself - that I otherwise would have remained oblivious to, much to my misfortune. And it always pains me how you never seem to let or accept any help from me. So...I'm happy if I can help you and take care of you in return."

This...sounded so like what he'd said before he'd gone and kissed him.  
>That stupid farewell kiss that had mixed Nezumi all up inside...there still had been no real/ explanation for that...he could've hugged him...he could've kissed him on the cheek...What on earth had been going through his mind when he kissed him?  
>Still, the dark haired boy gave a slight shrug. 'It's only repayment...'<br>Though the final comments were giving him deja vu, and Nezumi was coming out of his little daze and just couldn't help but tease the other. 'You gonna come over here and kiss me again? Maybe as gratitude for all the things I've done, helping you out, making you have these epiphanies?'  
>He was joking, of course...but in all fairness, he wasn't sure if he'd stop Sion if he did come over and reduce the space between them in order to kiss him...<p>

Sion waved a hand, shaking his head a little at that.  
>"I didn't save you so you would feel indebted to me for the rest of your life. That thought's a little scary, actually."<br>...scarily enough...  
>Not the 'rest of your life' part.<br>The notion that you're only doing this out of feelings of debt and responsibility.  
>Nezumi's teasing words made the smaller male pause once more, eyes cloud over with something unidentifiable before Sion dipped his head once more until he could feel the other's breath against his cheek.<br>"If that's what you want." he whispered, corner of his lips pulled into something akin to a soft, soft smirk. "Thank you, Nezumi."  
>And with that, he closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.<p>

Oh, Sion...you just don't realise, do you, how incredible it was that you saved me...  
>And if you hadn't saved me...I'd probably be dead...don't you see that? I'm most likely going to be forever indebted to you...<p>

And as usual, the closeness just...didn't seem to bother them. Nezumi was beginning to wonder why he would let Sion so close to him like this...why he would let him touch his bare skin, kiss him so tenderly, as if he were something to be cherished.  
>This wasn't like the first kiss they'd had...it had been over before it started. This was lasting longer...maybe because Nezumi had a chance to actually react, reaching up and weaving his fingers into the white locks, holding Sion in place, not letting him escape just yet.<br>He pulled back, blinking slowly at the other male before giving a gentle smile. '...You're welcome.'

If he was being perfectly honest, he had planned for this to go very similarly to the last (and first) time he kissed the other - short and sweet, leaving the scene composed, if not somewhat nonchalant.  
>And then Nezumi just had to pull him closer and make him all ridiculously weak in the knees and ruin that plan.<br>His soft exclamation of surprise was lost against the taller male's mouth as he was kissed back, making his eyelids droop and the warmth in his chest swiftly multiply.  
>It was probably a good thing Nezumi's strong, careful grip held him in place even after the contact was broken, guiding him to rest his forehead against the other's.<br>"...you have really pretty eyes." he found himself murmuring quietly. "Like a stormy sky just before the dawn."  
>Oh, man, he was going to get laughed at for that. Blame the books he'd been reading all day.<br>At least Nezumi had less of a reason to complain about his vocabulary...

Truth be told, that warmth was present in Nezumi's chest too. But he was trying his best to ignore it and just pass it off as a fever or something.  
>The closeness...so much closeness. Sion, you need to get closer, for God's sake.<br>His free arm moved to slide around the other's waist, holding him in place as he looked up at the other, fingers idly playing with stray locks of white hair.  
>'...You say the strangest things sometimes,' he murmured in response, giving a low sigh.<br>Like how you're drawn to me.  
>And how you can't bear to lose me.<br>And how you're glad to have met me.  
>Do you actually realise what you're saying, or are you just drawing me in...tempting me...waiting for me to do something stupid before disappearing from my life altogether?<br>Trying to shove all those nasty thoughts away, he dipped his head slightly, brushing their lips together again before giving his back a light pat. 'Come on...off me. Get ready for bed.'

* * *

><p>Just so you know there's a lot of smut coming up next.<p>

A lot.

So yeah.

Uhmmm...I feel awkward.

Hope you enjoyed reading this little piece of crap we made 3 Please leave some feedback!~

I'll update it soon~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Back again with the next part. I hope it appeals to you perverted fangirls. You know who you are :3  
>Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and favourites. It really means a lot 3<p>

Once again, Nezumi is played by myself, and Sion is played by Selene Soulwar

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nezumi probably had a fever.<br>Or his phobia from the thunderstorm has placated him into this unnatural state.  
>Was it wrong of Sion to silently wish it rained in this manner more often?<br>Not so Nezumi would be forced to remember what made him hate the thunder with passion -  
>But so that he would allow Sion this close to him in all respects.<br>Unconsciously, he leaned into the other's touch, sighing happily as the young actor dragged his fingers through his hair, gently scraping against his scalp in a surprisingly soothing manner.  
>The dark-haired male's sigh, however, made him chuckle quietly, opening his eyes.<br>"What can I say? You're my inspiration." he whispered, playfully bumping their foreheads together. "I hold no responsibility for the end product."  
>It took him a little while to get ready for bed - Nezumi hadn't exactly helped, with his arms in comfortable places, and his unwillingness to move himself - but in the end, Sion had changed into dry clothes, and was hovering between the couch and the bed his companion was lying on.<p>

Again with the strange things...why on earth would he want to be inspired by someone like him? He wasn't exactly the best role model. Was Sion too blind to see that? Was this to do with the whole Sion wanting to be his equal thing?  
>He really did come out with the most confusing things. Actually, confusing didn't cut it. Talking to this guy was just one mindfuck after another...maybe this was why he was so grouchy lately.<br>Without being asked, Nezumi shifted over in the bed, leaving some room for the other male. 'Turn the lamp off, would you,' he requested, pushing one of the pillows to the other side of the bed, for Sion.  
>Mmm...more closeness was going to come...good. Plus, the dark haired boy needed an excuse to warm himself up.<p>

Well.  
>At least that solved the question.<br>Blowing the flame out carefully, Sion set the lamp high up on the shelf before climbing into the bed carefully, wriggling happily once the covers covered him as well.  
>"Mmmm. Nice." he murmured absent-mindedly, curling into the bedding with relish. "Was getting cold."<br>He glanced over to where Nezumi lay, but he couldn't make out anything apart from his blurry outlines. His eyes were still not used to the dark.

Almost as soon as Sion was under the covers, Nezumi shifted along, closing the space between the two of them, tentatively wrapping one arm around the other.  
>Mm...he was really warm. The dogs in Dogkeeper's hotel definitely couldn't amount to this.<br>'If I wake up with a cold in the morning it's your fault,' Nezumi mumbled against the albino's shoulder. 'For making me go out in the rain.'  
>It really was a pretty dumb thing to do...but still, if he hadn't gone out after him, who knows what could've happened. The mere thought of Sion getting lost out there made his chest clench.<br>He noticed something pounding under his arm, blinking a couple of times before moving his hand over the white haired boy's chest, identifying the source. '...Your heart's beating pretty fast.'  
>Just like mine...<p>

At first, Sion stayed perfectly motionless as his body was pressed against the other's. But then Nezumi grumbled (voice very close to his ear) and he relaxed against him, thankful for the comforting warmth he radiated.  
>It would have been a waste of time to point out that Nezumi didn't exactly have/ to come out after him, so Sion didn't bother.  
>"Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell you you're still beautiful. Even with a runny nose and puffy face." he chuckled quietly, gently nuzzling the crook of the other's neck - suddenly quite glad they were covered by the darkness. It somewhat helped disguise the flush that was no doubt decorating his cheeks at that observation.<br>In response, he shifted so he could press his cheek against the other's chest, eyes fluttering shut as Nezumi's heartbeat thundered in his ear, pace mirroring his own.

Woah, woah...he was suddenly getting affectionate.  
>Ah, could he really be surprised? And plus, this wasn't the first time they'd got intimate like this...and it was most likely not the last either. Nezumi just couldn't quite get his head around his constant urge to get close to this guy. The key word here being guy...<br>That comment made him blink, glancing down at Sion as he pressed his head against his chest.  
>...cute.<br>Though he didn't voice it.  
>That would completely contradict what he was about to say.<br>'...You have a habit of doing that, don't you? Using words and phrases that people usually save for their lovers,' he said quietly, absently beginning to stroke the other's hair. 'It's rather confusing.'

And the fingers were back. This was certainly helping him relax.  
>Although it was a little tempting to try and catch Nezumi's eye after that.<br>"I only say what's on my mind." Sion replied in an even voice, briefly closing his eyes as the young actor brushed his bangs aside. "I simply say what I think and how I feel. That's all there is to it."  
>It was Nezumi who complicated things for himself, trying to place the words into their 'typical' context.<br>"Besides." he murmured after a pause, a tone of slight sleepiness entering his voice. "I could say that your actions towards me are ones people usually save for their lovers."  
>Sharing a bed with me, even though you don't have to.<br>Holding me close.  
>Stroking my hair.<br>Making what was meant to be a quick, spontaneous kiss into something much more memorable.  
>Heh, don't I know it...Your brain-mouth filter is obviously broken...no, scratch that, you don't actually have one of those do you, Sion?<p>

So what you're saying...is you do feel drawn to me...that you couldn't bear to lose me...and you actually mean that...why do I have so much trouble believing that? Maybe it's because you lied to me once before, supposedly kissing me goodnight when you were actually kissing me farewell...maybe because it hurt more than you'd intended...maybe because you don't realise how much of an impact you've had on me.  
>Ugh, his hair was so soft.<p>

Nezumi couldn't help but hold in a light chuckle at the final comment, tilting his head to rest his nose in the white locks. '...Does that bother you, Sion?' That maybe I want to treat you like a precious treasure...maybe I want to keep you close to me like this...maybe I'm enjoying how intimate we've been getting...  
>That little event wasn't just a thorn in the darker-haired boy's side...Sion found himself thinking about it more often then he wished.<br>Does he regret lying to the other?  
>Most definitely.<br>But he's only human too. And that day, the revelation of Safu's whereabouts - the revelation of her being in danger like that - coupled together with how Nezumi had been keeping his distance and withholding information - accumulated into such a horrible emotional turmoil that...that...  
>In his desperation, he firmly believed this was the right thing to do. And that it would be better, for the both of them.<br>"Does it look like it bothers me to you?" the albino chuckled lightly, eyes fluttering shut once more as he leaned closer into the contact - completely open and vulnerable.

Heh...lying...lying to the world was easy, but to Sion...it was a completely different story. It hurt too lie to him...it hurt to withhold information from him...even when he knew that digesting that truth would be difficult for him. Sion had been wrapped in cotton wool from spending his life in that city...Nezumi occasionally wondered whether removing that cotton wool and letting him open his eyes to the real things in life would leave some sort of mental impact on him...  
>No...Sion wasn't weak...he'd managed to make it through these past few months fairly well, even with No.6, his mother and that Safu girl still on his mind.<br>...Safu...do you know a different Sion to me? Do you know who he is? Coz I sure as hell don't...He's a stranger...I don't know anything about him...yet...he's here, snuggling up to my chest, listening to my heartbeat, making sure that I'm still breathing...that I'm still alive.

Nezumi found his arms tightening around the albino as he pulled him closer, his own eyes closing. 'I know someone it would bother,' he murmured quietly, feeling the other's skin through his shirt with his fingertips, eventually finding the raised flesh of that beautiful scar and beginning to trace it up and down. 'Does that bother you?'  
>Does it bother you that your best friend asked to sleep with you...you rejected her, promising to try again in two years, and then you're doing this sort of thing with me? Don't you feel bad for her? You're always worrying about others, so I wonder.<p>

Someone whom it would...  
>"Do you mean Safu?" he replied after a while, awaiting the confirmation from the other before nibbling his on his lower lip in thought. "Well...I do think Safu would be happy to know I'm alive and well instead of shipped off to the correctional facility as an inconsistent." he replied with a wry smile.<br>Safu was a logical girl. Hopefully she would put things in perspective.  
>However, Nezumi's question still hung in the air.<p>

"...I do feel bothered by the fact I cannot grant her wish." Sion murmured, voice barely above a whisper. It was probably a good thing Nezumi was so close and could pick out his words without much difficulty. "She's very precious to me. I've known her for most of my life, and it bothers me if my actions hurt of disappoint her. However...I know the source of emotions cannot be followed by rational, logical reasoning. It's arrogant to believe that science can explain everything about human nature." He closed his eyes, attention fixed on the pulse of his companion's heartbeat and the movements of his hand for a few minutes before he continued. "I do feel regret in that sense, yes. But I cannot change how I feel, and I don't wish to distort them to temporarily appease her. That would mean lying. And ultimately causing even more disappointment."

Nezumi's grey eyes creaked open, staring absently at the front door as he listened to Sion speak, breathing in the scent from his hair, his fingers slowly slipping under the other's shirt as he continued to touch the scar.  
>Of course you feel bad...you always worry about everyone but yourself...you're so selfless, Sion...it's scary that you're able to bring selflessness out in me too...<br>Still...at least he was aware that there was something he couldn't do for another...and it actually hurt him...most likely because one is helpless to control their feelings.

Urgh, this was getting too deep...and why did he get the feeling that he would be so, so fucking jealous if Sion actually had agreed to have sex with Safu?  
>Nezumi was far too selfish for his own good. He wanted Sion all for himself. He didn't want to share him. Yet...if he wanted to rescue her from the correctional facility...he knew he'd do everything he could to help him.<br>The taller male nodded slowly, humming quietly against the other's scalp. '...Well...we'll see if she has better pick-up lines in two years, huh?'

And then, true to himself, he just had to go ruin it by saying something like /that/.  
>"Nezumi!" Sion groaned, lightly thumping the others chest. "Why would you - oh, God."<br>Why did he insist on saying things like this so casually? Then again, upon minutes of being reunited, he had remarked Sion was so skinny he was probably embarrassed to take his clothes off in front of a lover.  
>Then refused to confirm whether he had actually seen the other naked or not, or was just pulling his leg.<br>Goddamit.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the dark-haired male's hand slipping under his shirt earlier. However, just then, Nezumi's finger dipped along his shoulder and down his back, alerting him of his close proximity.  
>Breath hitching, the albino went motionless once more as warm, calloused skin slid over his scars, curling a little further into the other as Nezumi brushed over patches of skin that was still healing.<br>And there went his heart again.

Well that was one way to end a deep conversation.  
>Nezumi couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at the other's reaction before noticing how tense his body just got.<br>...was this the wrong thing to do? Was Sion not comfortable with him doing this?  
>Though the other curling into him was pretty much the reaction he'd been looking for. He shifted slightly, propping himself up on his elbow, free hand moving to push Sion on his back. The taller male dipped his head slightly, blueish-grey strands brushing against the other's skin. '...Sion, I just wanna try something,' he murmured, stormy eyes overcome with some unknown emotion and urges.<br>Was it curiosity? Did he want to see how far he could carry this boy away before he was stopped?  
>Swallowing those questions down, Nezumi swiftly captured the smaller male's mouth, his free hand wasting no time in unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

Okay...so this conversation was shifting away from its original topic quite fast.  
>...what prompted this conversation in the first place again?<br>Right, they went from Nezumi's fear of thunder to Sion's habits...to Safu and her strange ways of courting -  
>And now Sion found himself on his back, with Nezumi hovering over him, grey eyes intense and full of something he couldn't quite name -<br>Crimson eyes widening in surprise, Sion's words were immediately silenced by his companion's lips - and how different were these kisses to his own.  
>Confident, full of skill, perhaps a little arrogant too - but at the same time, tender.<p>

Just like Nezumi.

Letting out a soft noise that could have been either one of protest or approval - honestly, at this point, he didn't know - the albino returned the kiss, raising a hand to mirror the young actor's actions from earlier and entangling his fingers in his hair, shivering as the cold night air hit his skin.  
>If only Nezumi would allow him to take a breath, or give his lips back. Then he could ask as for him to elaborate a little on just what he wanted to try.<br>...or maybe, for the time being, he just wait and see.

It had been a while since got this intimate with someone. To think that he was doing this to a guy astounded him...  
>No...actually...it didn't. This felt okay. It felt right. Was it because it was Sion? Was it because he was taking extra care with what he was doing, taking note of all of his reactions, checking if he was comfortable?<br>At least he seemed keen, those fingers in his hair extremely appreciated. Oh, and that noise he made just...  
>Nezumi pushed open the other's shirt, digging his fingers into the pale flesh, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to show he was holding back.<br>He wanted to devour Sion, pull him close and never let go. He wanted him all to himself.  
>After a few more moments of caressing his chest, Nezumi pulled back, about an inch separating their mouths. 'You alright?'<p>

Nezumi wasn't particularly known to being gentle with him - when he was angry, he shouted, when prompted, he slammed the smaller male against various hard surfaces, usually whilst gripping his neck (only to knock some sense into him, he claimed afterwards.)  
>Yet, his touches, although rough and reminding him just what he was capable of, were careful and left him shivering, igniting a strange, foreign feeling in their wake.<br>It was both nerve-wrecking and incredibly soothing.  
>"Y-yeah...I think so..." Sion replied after a few seconds of swallowing deep mouthfuls of precious oxygen, trying to get his heart to settle down. His hands slid lower to gently caress his companion's face, his thumb brushing along Nezumi's lower lip - a little swollen, he noted, from all their previous kisses.<br>"So...what did you want to try?"

The way his body was shivering and his chest was heaving...was...simply divine.  
>He'd have to be careful...if he got too into this, he'd most likely do something that Sion didn't like...even though he sounded like he was enjoying this.<br>Nezumi ran his hands over the other's chest, taking in as many details as he could in the darkness.  
>So skinny...so fragile...the aspiring actor wanted nothing more than to mark Sion's pale skin, leaving bruises and bite marks everywhere he could.<br>He needed to mark him as his possession...he needed to...And Nezumi was just about to start doing that when that question was asked.  
>And he dead panned.<br>Could...Sion not tell or was he just playing dumb?  
>Deciding it was the latter, the darker haired male flashed his companion a smirk. 'Isn't it obvious, your majesty?' he purred, before dipping his head back down, beginning to lick and suck at Sion's collarbone. 'I'm trying to seduce you.'<p>

"Don't call me th-thaaat..."  
>...oh.<br>...so is this how it worked? So unexpectedly and overwhelmingly?  
>Well, whatever the case was, this particular stimulus proved to be much more successful in arousing (ha!) his attention then Safu's impromptu demand for his sperm.<br>"O...oh." he managed to gasp out before Nezumi's mouth fastened onto his collarbone, and his body convulsed, his actions sending tinges of unfamiliar pain and pleasure down his spine in quick succession.  
>That...was going to leave a mark.<br>Somehow, Sion couldn't bring himself to care.  
>Head rolling to the side, he wrapped an arm around the other's neck loosely, continuing to thread his fingers through greyish-blue locks, nails scraping gently against the contours of Nezumi's ear and neck.<br>"L-looks more like you're sampling me to see whether I'm edible or not."

Yes...just like that...just lie here and let me handle this.  
>Oh God, his neck was on show now. Nezumi quickly shifted up, his lips latching onto Sion's neck, just underneath that beautiful red scar before he began to suck and chew at the exposed flesh.<br>Honestly, was Sion aware of how arousing he looked, his body moving in such a sinful way.  
>It'd probably be moving a lot nicer if the taller boy was between his thighs, pounding into him whilst shoving him against the wall...<br>And with that train of thought, Nezumi was brought to an abrupt stop, all thoughts of being inside Sion flowing straight to his groin.  
>Fuck.<br>Letting out an uneasy laugh, he pulled back, tugging some of the blankets with him to cover his midsection. 'Haha, damn you saw right through my plan! I can safely say that you're not edible!'  
>But your cock would probably taste so...Ugh, no no no! Enough of these stupid thoughts!<br>He couldn't do that to Sion...or...no, what he was doing was wrong! It felt so good, but it was wrong! They'd only just been talking about Safu and how upset Sion was that he couldn't fulfil her wish...her wish to do this with him...Shit...

And then suddenly, he was clutching at the empty air, breath coming out in short gasps, heated skin assaulted viciously by the cold air as his source of warmth (and strangely wonderful new experiences) rolled away, taking the blanket with him.  
>...he was pretty sure this was not part of the process of seducing someone. Even if the executor was as eccentric as Nezumi was.<br>Blinking, Sion slowly moved to sit up, wrapping his arms around his upper torso as he moved beside the pile the young actor had proceeded to wrap himself up in, taking a good look at him.  
>Alright, let's see.<br>Widened pupils.  
>Sheen of sweat covering his forehead and other patches of exposed skin.<br>Breathing and pulse rate picked up.  
>Ah/.  
>"Nezumi." he broke the silence, voice doing nothing to indicate this situation was anything out of the ordinary. "Are you aroused?"<p>

This was so embarrassing...he hadn't been expecting to get /this/ carried away. Honestly, all he'd wanted to do was touch him up a little and see if he would seek out more when Nezumi decided to pull away.  
>That said...here he came...getting far too close.<br>The darker haired male tensed up a little, shifting away from the other male, trying not to make eye contact with him.  
>Alright...all he needed to do was slowly get up, take the blanket with him and go sort himself out in the bathroom. No big deal, teenag-<br>Nezumi turned to look at Sion, his jaw slack. What...what the hell? Did he not realise the gravity of the situation? He was just talking like it was nothing! What the actual fuck?

He continued to stare at the other for a few moments before glancing away again and giving a slow nod. '...I'm surprised you're not.' Honestly, where had he learnt to move like that? Ugh, just remembering it made his pants tighten even more.  
>...what was with that look? He knew how the male body worked, and the other made no effort to hide the symptoms.<br>"Well, you did kind of pull away a little fast." Sion shrugged as he gave the matter some thought. "Didn't really give my body much of a chance to react properly, I suppose. Also, there was a lack of visual stimulus for me, which I'm told is important."  
>Seriously, how unfair was it that he was the only one who got disrobed? Nezumi was still fully dressed.<br>"Also, it seemed like you were a step ahead of me in some way." the albino added as an afterthought, settling down next to the young actor and pressing against his side, eager to soak up some of his warmth. He was getting cold without the covers.  
>...Nezumi seemed really uncomfortable...<br>This condition really was taking its toll on him, it seemed.  
>"...would you like me to help you with it?"<p>

Didn't give him a chance to react?  
>'I was touching your chest and sucking sensitive spots! How was that not giving your body a chance to react?' the taller male snapped before groaning and hesitantly making a move to get up.<br>...or...maybe he didn't have to.  
>Wait...was Sion...did he just...<br>Nezumi blinked at him slowly before scratching the back of his neck uneasily. 'W-well...if you wanted to...I mean...' Urgh, come on, suck it up. '...Do you know what to do? Coz I'd rather I sort myself out if you're not comfortable with it.'  
>That said...Sion had just offered. The thought made his lower regions stir with interest...oh God, why? Why did he have to be so fucking tempting? Especially in a situation like this!<p>

"...I don't know." Sion answered truthfully, a little taken aback by that outburst. "Isn't it different for other people...? This really isn't my area of expertise."  
>...should he apologise for not sporting an erection right now...?<br>Seemed a little bit of an odd thing to do.  
>He abandoned that concept when the young actor gave his quiet approval, pressing closer to Nezumi instead, pulling back the covers and resting one hand on his abdomen.<br>"I do know what to do." he reassured him, tugging lightly at the waist of the other's tracksuit, not wanting to get it dirty in the process.  
>Theoretically, anyways. But hey, the stitches worked.<br>"Besides." he paused to give the other a small smile. "If I'm doing something wrong, you can guide me through it, no?"

Yeah, of course it was different for other people, but URGH! Maybe it was because he didn't realise what Nezumi was trying to do whilst he was doing it...  
>And how could he just talk like that?<br>The taller male swallowed hard before, shifting slightly to better accommodate the albino, hesitating for a moment before raising his hips and sliding his tracksuit bottoms down past his thighs.  
>Why the fuck was he so nervous? Was it because he'd had the control promptly snatched away from him? Nezumi wondered to himself whether this whole innocent little virgin thing he had going on was completely fake and he had been waiting for the right moment to reveal his true nature.<br>No, probably not...still, he returned the small smile, before leaning over to press a light kiss against Sion's cheek. 'It's pretty simple, I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly.'  
>Seeing as you're so/ good at picking up things you supposedly have no idea about. Be it dancing, kissing, acting or otherwise.  
>The darker haired male reached down and placed his own hand over Sion's before slowly guiding it downwards, past his waistband. 'Just wrap your hand around it and stroke...use both if you need to,' he instructed, any uncertainty he was feeling hidden away.<p>

If Nezumi would have decided to voice his hypothesis aloud right then, and accuse Sion of being a sexual deviant in disguise, the albino would have probably displayed all the evidence the other would have needed to confirm his innocence.  
>And probably given Sion a heart attack along the way.<br>But instead, the dark-haired male gave him some advice, and the smaller male's coronary was kept from any immediate harm.  
>Curiously, he ran a finger along the other's length before doing as instructed, wrapping his hand around the base and giving his cock an experimental stroke.<br>The effect seemed to be immediate - in the form of flexing muscles in the body pressed against him, and a barely choked cry that made his stomach clench.  
>Resting his head on Nezumi's shoulder, Sion pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the pulsing vein of his jugular, his hand settling into a somewhat regular rhythm, guided by the hitches in the other's breath and the soft noises that escaped him.<p>

Yeah...that whole thing about Sion obviously being a sexual deviant in disguise.  
>Nezumi was positive it was the case. No first timer could just stroke his cock like that and leave him gasping for breath from the first little bit of contact.<br>And fuck, he was kissing his neck now, too?  
>It took every ounce of control he had to not just pin Sion back down on the bed and have his way with him.<br>Come now...you don't want to give him a reason to hate you, right? Just...go at his pace...which apparently involves giving him a voluntary handjob and – oh.  
>'M-mnngh...Sion...r-rub your thumb on the tip,' he managed to gasp out, his hips slowly beginning to rock against the other's hand. One hand snaked up to snag in the white hair, nails dragging over the albino's scalp as Nezumi pulled him in for another kiss. Except this time, it had all the passion the other, sweet, tender kisses lacked as he desperately tried to pry the other's mouth open with his tongue, a few moans managing to escape from his throat in the process.<p>

Well...by the sound of that, he seemed to be doing something right.  
>Humming quietly in response, Sion proceeded to do just that, sliding up his hand and rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing some of the precum across his fingers in the process.<br>Oh...so that eased the movements of his hand. He should re-  
>His hand faltered a little when Nezumi proceeded to grab him by the hair and smash their lips together with something akin to aggression.<br>His own lips parted under his ministrations - more out of surprise then actually to grant the unspoken request - and Sion trembled against the taller male as his mouth and senses were mercilessly assaulted, wrecking his body once more with pleasure akin to pain.

Oh God...oh God.

Come on...hold it together. Don't lose yourself...remember, it's only a hand job...a fucking amazing hand job...oh God, if this was what Sion was like know, who knows what he'd be like after a little more practice. That thought doubled up with the other's tongue sliding against his own was enough to let a rather loud, drawn out moan escape from the budding actor.  
>Fuck it. If Sion didn't like what he was about to do, then all he was going to do was pull away, right?<br>Pressing himself even closer to the other male, Nezumi promptly shoved his hand against his crotch, grasping and tugging at Sion's member.  
>Honestly, if he wasn't getting turned on by all this, then there really was something wrong with this boy.<p>

Looks like no apologies were going to be needed tonight for any lack of erection. Not from him, at least, not anymore.  
>Not when Nezumi was moaning into his ear, beautiful face contorted with such pleasure, his cock throbbing between his fingers.<br>And then he shifted both his posture and his hand -  
>All he could do was buck up against the other's touch, pulling back away from the kiss to rest his head on the other's shoulder once more, chest heaving with the effort to keep breathing.<br>"N...Nezumi..." he whimpered, voice breathless and heavy as he slowly lost the ability to think straight, only capable of concentrating on the way their bodies moved together - the friction, the escalating heat - as he tried to press himself closer to his companion. "What ar - ah! I c-...can't..."

Fuck it. Fuck everything.  
>Nezumi reached down with his free hand, tugging down his own underwear to his knees before proceeding to do the same with Sion's, pulling the smaller male into his lap.<br>Oh God, he just couldn't get enough of the way the albino was moving his body...so sinful...so fucking tempting.  
>He pressed their lips together again, before letting their foreheads press against one another. 'Ssh...you can...just focus on the feeling...focus on how close I am...try and match my rhythm.'<br>Moments later, Nezumi began stroking the other's exposed cock with much more expertise and confidence than that of what he was receiving. 'Sion...how does it feel...talk to me,' the larger male whispered against his companion's ear, tilting his head up to nibble on his earlobe, never once slowing his hand.

He couldn't breathe.  
>He was drowning, and Nezumi only pushed him further below, sucking away the last breath of air from his lungs before reigniting his body with touches.<br>Wrapping his legs around the taller male's waist, Sion clung onto the other with his free hand, nails digging into his back through the shirt as his hips rocked against the other.  
>Oh, God, he needed to get himself together.<br>Swallowing, Sion nodded uncertainty at the other's words, closing his eyes briefly to focus on his surroundings. Slowly, his hand began to mirror the momentum of Nezumi's movements, hoping he was causing him at least a fraction of the pleasure the dark-haired male supplied him with.  
>"Hot...too hot..." he managed to stutter in between breathless moans, half-aware of the fact he had a line of saliva dribbling down his chin. "I think I'm...oh God...Nezumi...I think I'm going to die."<p>

It would be so easy...so easy to just push Sion down on the bed and take him there and then.  
>No...he mustn't...he should wait...doing everything with him in one night would be too much of a good thing. Plus...he really wanted to give the albino a chance to learn a few tricks. It'd make the whole experience that much better for them both.<br>For now, this was enough; rocking against one another, losing themselves in the heat, the sound of their panting filling the small room, the bed creaking underneath them as they moved.  
>Nezumi couldn't help but chuckle at his companion, trailing his tongue up his chin, wiping away the stray saliva. 'If you think you're...aaah...gonna die from this, then...nngh, I dread to think how you'll react to actual..mmn...penetration.'<br>He was close. So fucking close.  
>'Oh..Sion...Sion.' Squeezing his eyes shut and curling into the other male, Nezumi finally climaxed, his seed splattering onto the other's hand, gasping for breath.<p>

Quite frankly, he was surprised he lasted this long.  
>Tilting his head as he felt that hot tongue trace over his skin, the smaller male blindly sought out the other's mouth for a kiss, reciprocating movements getting a little desperate as Nezumi's touches pushed him closer and closer to completion.<br>However, it was that suggestion - or possibly, a promise? - whispered in his ear in such a rough voice, with a hint of coyness in it - that made crimson eyes snap wide open, abdomen clenching -  
>And with a weak cry, Sion followed suit, clinging desperately to the other male as he was pushed over the edge, arching his back before slumping against the dark-haired male, struggling to catch his breath.<p>

It was to be expected that Sion wouldn't last very long, but Nezumi too was quite surprised how long he managed to hold out for.  
>But it was no time to start teasing. Instead, the larger male chose to drink in the other's expression, that alone causing another stray spurt of semen to escape from him.<br>So beautiful...so fucking beautiful.  
>Ignoring the fact that his hand was covered in Sion's seed, he wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him closer, nose resting on his shoulder.<br>Silence enveloped the room once again as the gasps for breath disappeared. Nezumi tilted his head up a little to murmur in the other's ear. '...Sion...is your chest warm too?'  
>Because mine certainly is. It's almost like my heart's on fire and it's trying to burn through my skin.<br>...what on earth are you doing to me?

Slowly, he came down from the temporary high, blinking until his vision cleared up and Nezumi once again came into focus.  
>However, all the while, Sion didn't loosen his grip on the other.<br>If possible, he only clung on tighter, pressing his cheek against the taller male's chest once more so could feel his heart pulse against his skin.

So close.

Not close enough.

Still not close enough.

"It is." he whispered back, voice thick with drowsiness and some other, overwhelming emotion he could not name. "Unbearably so."

It's warm, but it's a little tight, and it hurts too. My throat's tight, and it's hard to breathe.

But I couldn't bare it if this feeling disappeared either.

Those words rang loud and clear in Nezumi's ears as he smiled gently, lightly running his fingers along the other's back.  
>He remained in the embrace for a few more moments before pulling back, glancing down to inspect the mess. Ah, whatever, it couldn't be helped. The darker haired male twisted himself around, fumbling around under the bed before pulling up a box of tissues, offering it to Sion once he'd taken one himself. 'I got some on your shirt. Sorry,' he muttered, wiping his hand and abdomen and chucking the used tissue in the direction of the bin before lifting the albino off his lap. 'I didn't think it'd get that intense. You alright?'<p>

"It's okay...I was going to need to do the laundry anyways." Sion replied, mopping himself up the best he could, following the other's example. "Our enormous wardrobe is coming close to being completely exhausted."  
>One pair soaked in the rain, the other splattered with cum.<br>The albino groaned in protest as Nezumi tipped him out of his lap, finding the position and the close proximity of the other much too comfortable.  
>So he did the next best thing once they were both dressed, and slumped against the aspiring actor, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his bicep.<br>There. Much better.  
>However, for the strangest reason, Sion found himself flushing at that calm statement.<br>Yeah...that had been intense alright.  
>And came pretty much the fuck out of nowhere...<br>"Y...yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit...knocked out." he murmured in reply, glancing up at Nezumi briefly. "You...you alright too?"

Maybe it would've been a good idea to invest in more clothes...  
>Ah, he'd worry about that when he was actually out of things to wear. What he had would do for now.<br>At the sudden weight attached to his arm, Nezumi looked down, smiling gently at the other male, lightly running his fingers through his hair. Honestly, how could someone be this adorable? And Sion was probably going to hate him for moving again, as he slid back down under the covers, being sure to tug his companion down with him, draping one arm around his waist lazily.  
>'Tends to happen. Climaxing takes a lot out of you,' he explained, absently nibbling on strands of white hair.<br>Mmm...he smelt so good.  
>'I'm fine...that was...really nice.'<br>Nice? Is that the best you can come up with?  
>Feh, he was obviously holding back the urge to gush at how wonderful and at ease he felt right now. But of course, he'd never do that. Still...this little venture certainly did enlighten Nezumi; Sion was willing to go pretty far this soon...interesting.<p>

And those fingers were back in his hair, and his urge to just surrender to slumber was back tenfold too.  
>How thoughtful it was of the dark-haired to conveniently arrange them into a sleeping position just then.<br>And the - /hey/, that tickled.  
>"O-oi, I thought you said I wasn't edible." Sion chuckled as his companion began to nibble on his hair, squirming a little before curling back against Nezumi's warm form, fingers clutched loosely in his shirt.<br>And apparently verbal assessment was part of...what was this referred to as again? Pillow Talk?  
>Briefly, he entertained giving the aspiring actor a score out of ten for his performance and promising him a detailed written report in the morning - but settled for a shy 'I'm glad' instead.<br>Everything was so perfect. His entire body pulsed with warmth and a pleasant ache.  
>So why did his chest still hurt?<br>"Nezumi... " he found himself murmuring, only half-conscious. "Nezumi, you won't leave me behind, will you?"

The warmth that was left from the slow pounding of his chest was...really quite pleasant. Even though it ached like hell...it wasn't as bad as it had been recently.  
>Maybe having Sion this close to him was easing the pain...but he wasn't close enough...nowhere near.<br>Nezumi pulled back slightly, blinking slowly at the sleepy albino, smiling gently at how peaceful he looked...and how pleading those words were.  
>...Sion...why're you even saying this? Don't you know the answer yourself?<br>He decided to be generous and give him an answer. Sion was probably too sleepy to use his crazy little psychic powers. Dipping his head down, the larger male brushed their lips together before he gave the other a gentle nuzzle. 'I won't. You know I won't,' he whispered. 'Get some sleep, alright?'  
>Taking his own advice, it wasn't long before Nezumi himself was dozing off into a deep slumber, still holding Sion close to his body, seemingly never wanting to let go.<p>

That was all Sion needed to hear. His eyelids drooped and he succumbed to slumber, his grip on Nezumi's shirt and the other's warmth providing him with the constant confirmation that he was not alone.

* * *

><p>N'awww.<p>

IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT...I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENS, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT.  
>But please leave a review and feedback. We'd love you if you did~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Another instalment~ We wanted to get Nezumi out of his shell a little, so we took that liberty best we could :3  
>Thanks so much for the reviews 3 We really appreciate them! Really~ They make us very very happy! And the amount of favouritesalerts I've been getting is insane. I'm so happy ;-; you guys are awesome.  
>Ahem<p>

Nezumi is played by myself and Sion is played by Selene Soulwar.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by without much happening out of the ordinary.<br>The theatre began showing its productions of Twelfth Night, and as Sion expected, it was a huge success.  
>And despite the fact Nezumi still refused to relent and allow him into the theatre, he managed to somewhat appease the albino with more practice back at home, often enriched with ridiculous scenes that just happened when Sion got his lines wrong and improvised.<br>The chilly nights and the stormy evenings gave their way to a much milder air, which brought about an interesting conversation one evening.

"Nezumi, I was just wondering the other day..." Sion began, flicking the clean potato from his hand into the bowl next to him, reaching for another to clean. "What's on the other side of the West District? I mean, there's No. 6, and there's the place where most of the people live...what's on the other side? Mountains? Valleys?"  
>Plot points living in caves just waiting for us to appear so they can reveal the secrets of your past and give us top-secret microchips?<p>

Nezumi had his suspicions that Sion was eventually going to find his way into the theatre to watch the play. Even though he'd told the various members of staff to strictly not sell a ticket to a white haired kid with a scar under his left eye. Not many happened to be wandering around the west district, so hopefully if it came down to it, the staff would know to turn the right guy down.  
>And should that fail...there were always understudies and ways to feign sick. But with that came the constant fretting and fussing. Honestly, Sion often seemed more like a mother to him at times.<p>

Picking one of the potatoes out of the bowl, the young actor began to peel it, the strips of skin dropping into a bowl by his feet.  
>'I've got a map knocking around somewhere,' he replied casually, concentrating on not slicing his fingers open. 'If you head south a few kilometres, you get to the sea. All of the water No.6 uses comes from there. They treat it and so on, so the inhabitants can use it.'<br>He shifted in his seat slightly, one leg bent on the chair, hands resting on his knee to make the peeling just a bit easier. 'But a bit further north you have the mountains, but there's further away. It'd probably take half a day to walk there, plus it's dangerous to go by vehicle. The roads are all upturned.'

Silly Nezumi. Did he not think a little mischief and streetwise logic would have not rubbed off on him?  
>Rikiga-san could always get him a ticket, and all it needed was a quick tour of the market or the nearby coal mine to cover both his signature features that could have given him away.<br>Still, for the time being, the albino thought it best not to push that particular boundary.  
>"Oh...oh yes, of course." he muttered, hands pausing as he flicked through long-memorised passages about the water-supply system. He remembered being completely fascinated by the then-revolutionary desalinising technology, as well as taken aback by the pictures of the seaside itself.<br>Full of rocks and vegetation considered to be aesthetically unattractive, the beach remained untouched as no one wanted to invest in tourism revolving around such an unconventional place.  
>Sion had personally always found it really interesting.<br>So lost he was in his reminiscence that the actual implications only dawned on him a few minutes later.  
>"Only a few kilometres? You mean, the sea and the beach are really that close to us?"<p>

Placing the peeled potato in a third bowl, Nezumi began to think back to the first time he'd seen the sea.  
>It had been just after escaping from No.6. The West District hadn't treated him kindly, and he was forced to learn the hard way that in this place, no one was going to help him. He'd wandered for miles until he reached the sea, the wind and spray from the water lashing against his cheeks bringing a small bit of calm amongst all the turmoil and hurt he'd been feeling. It had been a great place to think, to say the least.<br>'Mhmm...Once you get on the road, it's pretty much a straight line until you get there,' he replied, picking up another potato. 'The water's really clear, so on sunny days you can see the bottom and all the fish.'

That was pretty much the only push Sion needed to allow his excitement loose.  
>"Can we go down there then?" he asked with a grin, glancing at his companion hopefully, eyes big and pleading. "I mean, the weather's been beautiful, and tomorrow's the last showing of your play, isn't it? I'm sure Inukashi can lend me a few days off, the nights aren't that cold anymore, and I've always really wanted to go and see it, it looked so beautiful in the books...could we? Please?"<p>

Glancing up at the other male, Nezumi could tell just how enthusiastic he was about this notion. Though, his go-to answer was along the lines of "No, we don't have time for fun," it just seemed like a waste. Here was something he could do to make Sion happy...and it didn't involve him risking his life.  
>He paused before giving a slight shrug, seemingly apathetic about the idea. 'If you want to waste your savings on buying us beach towels and swimming trunks, then be my guest,' he stated, continuing to peel the potato. '...But sure...I don't mind going.'<br>If it'll make you happy, I don't really mind doing anything.

Ignoring the bored tone, the albino got out of his seat to throw his arms around the young actor, all appreciative grins and cheerful laughter, even through splutters and shouting telling him to get off and get a only looked at him strangely before granting him his days off, trying to somewhat hide the smile that was threatening to make itself known at Sion's enthusiasm.

Supplies were bought (under Nezumi's watchful eye and grudging approval), maps were checked, the mice were fed and bags were packed.

Even with all the thoughts constantly plaguing Sion's thoughts as the seasons changed, he had to admit to himself that he desperately needed a brief change in scenery - as well as a break. And as far as he was concerned, Nezumi needed these even more.

It actually astounded Nezumi how excited Sion could get over the simplest of things. Honestly, he was worse than a five year old. But that aside, it was rather heartwarming...and they really /really/ did need a break.  
>Pulling the door to and locking it tightly, the dark haired male slung his backpack over his shoulder before nodding at his companion. 'You sure you have enough stuff in there? We're only staying the night, not for a whole week.'<br>Honestly, he'd packed so much food. Where did he think they were going? The desert?

The walk didn't take too long, and the mindless chatter from the albino made the time pass a lot quicker. The grass and dirt on the ground were slowly beginning to transform into tiny grains of sand as they approached.  
>Oh God, why did he get the feeling Sion was just going to zoom off ahead and dive into the sea?<br>Inhaling the salty air, Nezumi smiled to himself, nostalgia welling up inside of him. 'Good to see it hasn't changed.'

Well, you couldn't blame Sion too much. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a field trip. And what if something happened and they got stuck somewhere without much food?  
>And even if he just miscalculated, it was still good exercise.<br>Reasons were shared, earning an exasperated grunt from the young actor, and off they went.  
>After being stuck in the middle of the slums for so long, it was refreshing to see a change in scenery, even if it was just alternating between rocky slopes and grassy fields.<br>However, contrary to Nezumi's prediction, Sion stopped dead in his tracks once the sea was in their field of vision, eyes widening as his face lit up with bewilderment and wonder.  
>Something akin to 'uwaaaaah' escaped him as he took the whole scene in, suddenly itching to just sprint down towards the glittering water.<br>He managed to compose himself until they were halfway down the slope that was leading to the water, and the temptation just got a bit too much.  
>"I'm just gonna go ahead!" he called out to his companion before taking off, running the rest of way down to the shoreline.<p>

Okay, so he wasn't going to just blindly run off to-  
>Nope, he was.<br>Nezumi let out a soft chuckle, continuing down the slope, calling out to his companion for him to be careful not to fall.  
>Might as well take the opportunity to get set up, huh? Setting his bag down on the sand, the dark haired boy pulled out the towels, carefully lying them down, pinning the corners with a few pebbles.<br>With the sun beating down from the sky, it left a slight shimmer on the surface of the water. And there was no wind either, to blow sand in their faces. Really, it was the perfect day to go to the beach.  
>Plus, no one was around. It looked like they had the whole place to themselves, safe for a few crabs scuttling along the shore.<br>Once he was out of his clothes and sat on his towel, Nezumi remembered one vital item missing from his bag. 'Sion! You have the cream don't you?'  
>Not that he wanted to get a tan or anything. He just didn't want to burn to a crisp in the sun.<p>

The Gods were gracious and Sion didn't go tripping on stones and imperfections along the ground, arriving face-first on the beach.?  
>That would have been painful.<br>By the time Nezumi caught up with him, the albino had already discarded his bag and his shoes in the sand, and was standing ankle deep in the water, rolling the legs of his trousers up to his knees so they wouldn't get wet.  
>Okay, so the water was still a bit cold. But surely if he immersed himself in it, he could get used to it after some time.<br>...And you really could see the fishes a little further in. Oh, there were so many of them too~

"It's in the front pocket of my bag!" he called back, clambering out of the water and making his way back towards the taller male - whom, he noticed with a pleased start - was wearing a /lot/ less clothes then the last time he saw him.  
>"Well, you certainly don't waste any time, do you?" the albino giggled, hopping down beside him on the towel and digging the bottle out of his bag.<p>

Sion just...looked so happy. It was almost as if all of his worries about No.6, his mother and Safu had just melted away. And through that, the larger male just couldn't help but give a slight smile.  
>Good...I like seeing you happy.<br>He pried the bottle out of his hand, pouring some of the suncream into his palm before proceeding to coat himself in it. 'How many people do you know that go to the beach fully dressed?' he asked. Come on, it was like, an unwritten rule. Beaches were like, one of the only places where getting into your underwear was perfectly acceptable. That along with swimming pools, public baths,and anything that involved water, really. 'And besides, it's warm. You'd be wise to do the same, now try not to get sand on the towels.'

It was a little funny seeing Nezumi paint his skin into a pale shade reminiscent of Sion's own.  
>Or rather, now he was as white as his hair.<br>"I don't know, I haven't been to the beach before." the albino answered truthfully, burrowing his toes into the warm sand with a thoughtful look.  
>Well, it made sense though, so he obeyed, wriggling out of the warm, heavy clothes and folding them carefully at the end of the towel.<br>"It's a bit strange to be wearing this little clothes." he laughed as he stretched his legs out, wriggling his toes in the sand once again.  
>It was also a little strange seeing the full extent of his long, strange scar - the 'tail' and the body of the 'snake' that curled around his body was now on full display, almost red against all the pale skin.<br>How long will it take for them to fade? he briefly wondered.  
>Would they ever fade?<p>

Of course he hadn't...he'd been behind those walls all his life, missing out on the beauty and terrors of the real world. It was refreshing knowing that he was able to share this first experience with Sion. That said...he'd shared a lot of first experiences...his first kiss, his first sexual act, his first view of the world behind the walls, his first time reading proper classical literature. The list went on...hopefully there'd be more additions in the future.  
>'Well it's how things are done at the beach,' he sniggered. 'I'm not just making this up so I get to see that lovely scar of yours.' He carefully got to his feet, stretching a little. 'So what do you wanna do first? Dig a hole? Go swimming? Take a look in the rock pools?'<br>He really shouldn't be this eager, but who cares? They were here to have fun. He wasn't about to bring down the mood with his cynicism.

It would probably be a good idea to follow Nezumi's example with the sunscreen too. He doubted sunburns were very pleasant.  
>It was a bit of a messy affair - and the taller male's remarks were not helping the slightest.<br>"...honestly, you and this stupid scar." he murmured as he rubbed some of the cream along his cheekbones, willing for his flush to go away.

A gentle breeze stirred up the water, making the waves lap against the shore. It was as if they were cut off from the whole world - as if in one little corner of the Earth, none of the destruction and danger could reach them.  
>Even the ever-alert Nezumi's posture was relaxed, the unfamiliar softness on his eyes making Sion's heart clench.<br>"Those all in that order sound great!" he laughed, climbing to his feet. "...Although I'm a bit confused as to why we'd dig a hole in the beach."

It's not stupid, Sion...it's beautiful...why can't you see that?  
>Hm...maybe it would just take a few more intimate moments' worth of whispering to make him realise...<br>Nezumi glanced at the other before laughing, hands on his hips. 'I was joking about the digging a hole thing!' he sniggered. 'Little kids like playing in the sand, building sandcastles and digging holes and burying themselves in it. I just took your enthusiasm as that of a child's is all.'

That said...burying Sion in the sand did sound like it would be a lot of fun...  
>Maybe later.<br>The taller male took a few strides towards the shore, letting the water splash over his feet, the coolness a much appreciated contrast to the warm air. 'If you throw water at me you'll regret it.'

Oh...of course! Sandcastles and holes and such.  
>From what he gathered from the books he had read that had taken place at the seaside, building sandcastles were long, tiring battles against the destructive powers of the rising tide.<br>"Oi!" he chuckled, batting the other's upper arm lightly in retaliation, falling behind Nezumi crouching down to observe what seemed like a crawling rock on first glance - turned out to be a little crab.  
>Chuckling, Sion amused himself for a while, only glancing up when the dark-haired male warned him not to splash him.<br>His smile turned into a smirk.  
>And when Nezumi ventured deeper into the water, the albino straightened up - quickly calculated the distance - and ran towards the water, landing right next to the aspiring actor.<br>And splashing him thoroughly in the process.  
>"You just looked like you were gonna go into hysterics again!" he felt inclined to explain as the other slowly turned towards him, making Sion start taking steps backwards. "I was just taking precautions!"<p>

The tiny little fish swimming just under the surface began to retreat as Nezumi approached, obviously scared by the big bad rat. The braver ones were tentatively beginning to nibble on his toes, only being chased away as he wriggled his foot to keep them away.  
>And by the time he realised what Sion was doing, it was too late. The dark haired male raised his arms to protect himself from the projectile water before stomping as quickly as he could over to his companion. 'Hysterics? I'll show you hysterics!' he cried before leaping on the albino and pulling him under the water.<br>See how you like it...stupid...idiot...moron...gaaah~  
>Just when they'd been under the water for a few moments, Nezumi pulled the other in, briefly pressing their lips together before swimming back up to the surface.<p>

As expected, Nezumi didn't appreciate the fact he now looked like a...  
>Well. A drowned rat.<br>And looking amusing as hell, if he rather said so.

His escape cut short, the albino barely had time to take a breath and close his eyes before he was pushed underwater, senses suddenly dulled and confused by the cool water and Nezumi's warm skin against his unclad upper torso...  
>The aspiring actor's next move, however, made his eyes snap open and splutter - consequently swallowing a mouthful of seawater in the process.<br>Smooth.  
>Flailing a little, Sion managed to find his footing and push himself upright again, coughing as he tried to get the water out of his lungs.<br>"Gah - you really can't take a - oh, wow. This really stings." he croaked once he could breathe properly again, torn between moaning in pain and laughing as he tried to rub the salt out of his eyes.

Oh, Sion, you don't know how much fun it is to watch you flail around all flustered like this.  
>And even though he would usually rush forward to comfort the albino, making sure he was alright, promptly apologising, Nezumi burst out laughing.<br>'Y-your face. Under the water. Oh God,' he laughed, clutching his sides. He was most likely going to get another face-full of water, but it didn't really matter now he was soaked.  
>He stepped closer to Sion, dipping his head slightly to kiss his eyelids gently, before weaving their fingers together. 'Come on. Let's go further out. Be careful not to stand on anything.'<p>

For once, Sion was promptly torn between feeling elated that he had made Nezumi laugh in such a carefree manner - or feeling just a little annoyed that he was laughing so happily at his expense.  
>And he was still flushed, goddamit.<br>"You suck." the albino stated with all the eloquence he could muster in the end, sending another wave in the other's direction when his vision began to clear up.  
>Only to find Nezumi in a close proximity once more, gentle touches and playful words making his heart skip a few beats.<br>"...there are things I can stand on out here?" he questioned after a pause, hesitating for a moment before obeying the taller male's suggestion, wading deeper into the water. "Like?"  
>Haunted shipwrecks?<p>

The water was just about deep enough for them to start swimming, feet just skimming across the bottom.  
>Nezumi twisted himself around in the water, reaching out to grasp Sion's free hand, grinning darkly. 'Things like poisonous sea urchins and fish with spikes that can rip right through your toes,' he warned, his voice tinged with something spooky. 'I've heard there's this kind of coral that if you step on it, it can kill you before you even have a chance to swim to the surface.'<br>Oooh, this was going to be fun.  
>'And if you cut your foot on something, the sharks'll be able to smell your blood in the water and come looking for you to eat you up!'<br>Ah, why was trying to scare Sion so much fun~?

At first, the plan seemed to work.  
>Treading the water with his feet, Sion stared at the dark-haired male with an expression that was part disbelief and part dread, paling a little as his crimson eyes went wide and a little fearful.<br>However, by the time Nezumi got to the shark, the albino's expression was something very similar to the aspiring actor's usual deadpan.  
>"...You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he asked, swimming closer so he could lightly knock their foreheads together. "It's the Macbeth soup all over again!"<br>Honestly...  
>Then again...at that very moment, Nezumi very much reminded him of the Nezumi from four years ago - still aware of childish pleasures and pranks, imitating his screams to make fun of him.<br>...he wondered how the other's personality would have differed if things hadn't turned out so tragically.  
>Would he make jokes like this more often? Would his smile not have that cruel edge to it, elegant eyes hard as steel?<br>Well, Sion mused silently as he dipped his head below the water once more to cool his head off.  
>It's not like Nezumi was completely broken. The evidence was right here, threatening the albino with death by shark.<p>

Daaamn, and he looked like he was believing it as well!  
>Nezumi couldn't help but snigger at that deadpan, giving one hand a gentle squeeze.<br>'I am serious though. Be careful what you step on,' he chose to remind him before taking a glance down.  
>About a metre of water separated them from the bottom, and all was visible. There were a few pieces of coral decorating the sand, schools of fish swimming around underneath them, several venturing to the to boys to nibble at their feet.<br>'They're confident,' he murmured, surprised that they weren't put off by their water treading before looking up at Sion and grinning at him. 'You know, I'm glad we came here. It's nice to get away from that little box room of ours.'  
>..."Ours"...yeah...that was pretty accurate...they shared that little home, both coming back to it after work, sitting around in the evenings with a book, back to back, reading out random exerts to each other...It bothered Nezumi that he was getting so domestic...but...was there really a problem with it if he was enjoying himself? He enjoyed Sion's company, yes, but surely the fact that it wasn't going to last forever should overshadow that and prevent him from enjoying it to the full.<br>...Hm...maybe that was the problem.

The albino welcomed the fishes' approach with a soft giggle, their ministrations tickling his feet.  
>"Confident and hungry." he observed, wriggling his feet experimentally. "Maybe they only get a chance to eat when someone wonders here onto the beach by accident. How come the man-eating fish weren't on your list of potential dangers, Nezumi?"<br>What sloppy research you have.  
>Well-delivered and presented, but sloppy.<br>Sion returned the smile, nodding enthusiastically when he was done laughing at the name the taller male had chosen to give their home.  
>"I'm glad too. Not that there's anything wrong with the 'box room', but I think we both needed a bit of a change in scenery."<br>'And a chance to relax', he added silently, not necessarily wanting the conversation to take a turn towards the realistic.  
>Not just now.<br>Not for a little bit more.  
>It was so nice to see that smile fixed onto Nezumi's features.<br>Somewhere deep in his heart, it pained him that he wasn't going to see it again anytime soon.

Nezumi let out a fake gasp, pulling Sion closer. 'Oh, no! Not the scary fish! They're going to eat our feet!'  
>Nah, but seriously, they were only eating the dead skin off their soles. Nothing deadly about that. Actually, it was pretty good for them. Their feet would be really soft once dry.<br>He smiled at the other's words, nodding a little. 'Yeah...you're right...that's just what I was thinking. We might as well make the most of the time we have here.'  
>It's not like they had a curfew or anything. They could stay up all night if they wanted to, admiring the way the place looked in the dead of night.<br>Actually...where were they going to sleep? The beach itself did sound good, but he wasn't too sure how far the tide came in. Didn't really want to get rudely awoken by the water brushing against their feet, did they? Some shelter for the night would probably be something else on their list of things to do.

He had to be careful and keep his mouth shut. He had a feeling he would get his head dunked under the water if he dared to call Nezumi adorable aloud.  
>"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Sion teased, allowing the dark-haired male to cling onto him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist, the contrast between the cool water and the other's warm body sending a pleasant tinge down his spine.<br>The sky was clear above them, with only a few wispy clouds. If it stayed like this until the sun went down, the night sky should look incredible.  
>"I think I saw some caves a little further away, by the place where you said the rock pools were. We could go check them out later." the albino remarked after a while as he remembered, pointing towards the shore. "You know, once the fish are done chewing the meat off our bones and such."<p>

This was...really nice. Just the two of them, in the sea. It really did feel like they'd entered this whole other world and they were the only two there. He could say and do whatever he wanted with Sion and no one would be there to bother them. There were no prostitutes grabbing at them, there was no Inukashi barking at them, there was no Rikiga creeping on them...it was just Nezumi and Sion in their own little world.  
>Following the other's hand with his eyes, he spotted the cave. Ah...well, it looked like they'd found their bed for the night. 'Sounds good,' he replied. 'Come on, I'm getting cold. Let's head back for now.'<br>The dark haired male began to swim back to the shore, tugging the albino along with him until his feet could touch the bottom, letting go of the other's hand and stepping out of the water. 'Well that's one way to cool yourself down on a hot day,' he commented, reaching up to ring the water out of his ponytail.  
>Ugh, there was no place to shower. The salt was gonna make his hair all matted...ah, he could wait until tomorrow.<p>

You really don't realise how little privacy you have until you move out of your surroundings a little, do you...?  
>It was going to take a while to get used to all the noise and commotion once they returned back.<br>Once they were on the shore, Sion paused to shake the water out of his hair (a little reminiscent to the dogs he usually washed), shivering a little as the wind picked up again, causing goosebumps to break out along his arms.  
>And by the looks of it, Nezumi was in the same boat.<br>Something that had to be remedied immediately.  
>"Brrr." he murmured, moving to wrap his arms around the taller male's waist, curling himself against that lean body, head resting in the crook of his neck.<br>Much better.  
>"...maybe we could come back for a quick swim before we go again." he suggested once his limbs felt warm enough again, lifting his head to smile up at the other. "Maybe when it's dark?"<br>...that sounded pretty exciting.  
>A little romantic too.<p>

And from that movement, Nezumi came to the conclusion Sion had been spending too much time around Inukashi, treating him like a living radiator and all.  
>Still...it was pretty cute. And of course he wasn't going to complain about the albino being this close to him.<br>'I don't see why not. But you'd have to watch out for the scary fishes that come out at night,' he replied, his eyes clouding over, smile twisted into a smirk. 'They've got teeth the size of your head...and they like to eat cute boys like you.'  
>Honestly, he just couldn't resist. He was having far too much fun...and it had been a long time since he'd had this much fun without taking his clothes off- Wait...he was only wearing swimming trunks...uh...the most fun he'd had without being naked, there we go!<p>

Perhaps Inukashi wasn't the best influence.  
>But it could have been a lot worse.<br>Sion only smiled as the dark-haired male expanded upon their list of threats from the sea, tilting his head a little, moving his arms to loop around Nezumi's shoulders instead.  
>"Well then, oh fair maiden Viola, you're just going to have to protect me from them." he crooned quietly, eyes fixed on a droplet of water that slid over the curve of the other's cheek. "After all, it'd be a shame if these monstrous fishes ate your suitor now that you have him all alone to yourself."<br>And with that, he leaned forwards to catch that little droplet with his tongue and pressing their lips together - before Nezumi could get a word edgeways and criticise his literary inaccuracies.

That cave was probably well out of the way of the rising tide. It was most likely the driest place th-  
>Hello, Sion, your voice is sounding extremely appealing right now, do carry on.<br>He wrapped his arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer, quite liking where this was going. And it also seemed like they were back in character. Oh, and Sion had portrayed Orsino so well during their mini rehearsals...  
>Nezumi could definitely think up a few fitting replies but chose to keep quiet, his tongue otherwise occupied with trying to pry open the other's mouth, fingers digging into his sides. He swiftly took control of the kiss, weaving his fingers into the albino's white hair to keep him close as he sank his teeth into the other's bottom lip, chewing on it slowly. 'My Duke, I would love nothing more than to destroy those wretched creatures,' he murmured against his mouth, promptly stealing another kiss. 'For if they hindered my being able to be close to you like this...they must pay.'<p>

Instead of a literature lecture, he got Nezumi's tongue entwining with his own, hot and demanding, followed by those pinpricks of pain he was beginning to find pleasant, in its own strange way.  
>A refreshing and pleasant change to the norm.<br>Even if it did make him strangely weak in the knees once he was allowed to breathe, cheeks now dusted with a light flush.  
>That look was back again in the taller male's eyes, making the albino's chest clench.<br>Yeah, trust Nezumi to interpret the somewhat gender-confused female with such overwhelming charisma when the two of them were alone.  
>"...looks like I got Cesario again, did I not?" he chuckled, letting out something akin to a purr as talented fingers kept brushing through his hair, making him arch his back lightly and curl further into him. "Nonetheless, there will be no need for violence, my lady. I am positive one fierce look from you will send any who might mean us harm cowering in fear."<p>

Sion really, /really/ needed to stop moving his body like that. It was terribly distracting.  
>The taller male reminded the albino in a very poetic way that if he continued, he may be promptly thrown against something hard with something just as hard being shoved inside him.<br>The reaction he'd got had been just priceless, but Nezumi didn't stick around for too long to tease his companion. The day was still young and they had plenty of things left to do.

They'd moved their belongings just outside of the cave making it far easier to keep an eye on everything if they went exploring the cave or back into the water. A few pieces of driftwood had been collected during the day and was now being used as a small campfire, hardly any of the food they'd brought with them being left over. In the excitement of the day they'd forgotten about lunch completely, so a large dinner was the only way to make up for it.  
>Nezumi sat back, staring up at the starry sky. '...I honestly didn't think coming out here with you would be this fun,' he admitted, a light smile plastered on his lips.<p>

It's not like he was doing this on purpose!  
>Still, he preferred Nezumi being his blunt and crass self. At least he was telling Sion things how they were.<br>Now if only rational thought was an actual factor in his actions every time the taller male looked at him or touched him like that.  
>He didn't remember ever having such a good field trip before.<br>He supposed this was the unclouded excitement and joy children shared with their best friends as they explored foreign places, no find too silly or insignificant.  
>Not to mention he found the fact he calculated the amount of food that would be consumed during this trip accurately was reassuring.<p>

Sion, sprawled out in a position that was no doubt another indication that he was spending too much time in the company of Inukashi and the dogs, glanced up at the taller male as he spoke, slightly dazed expression sharpening into one of satisfaction.  
>"Well, in that case, I'm glad to have proven you wrong." he chuckled, one hand rhythmically rubbing his full stomach.<p>

The sky was so beautiful. Despite the West District only being a few kilometres away, the amount of stars shining across the vast blanket of night seemed to be double...no, triple that of what he usually saw when coming home late from work.  
>The dark haired boy chucked another piece of wood into the fire, amber sparks floating up as the flames began to devour it.<br>Hm...there was still something he wanted to do.  
>Nezumi got to his feet, tugging his shirt off and letting it fall on the ground next to him. 'Come on. Take your clothes off. We're going skinny dipping,' he declared, already working on removing his trousers.<br>I mean, they had the place to themselves, so why not? Plus, it'd be a good laugh. And Sion did say he'd wanted to go swimming again when it got dark.

What way to end an equally great day.  
>Lying under a star-splattered sky, warmed by the fire, stomachs full from a plentiful dinner, Nezumi taking his clothes off next to-<br>...Nezumi was taking his clothes off.  
>Again.<br>"What are yo - wait -W-we're doing what?" Sion managed to stutter in an incredibly intelligent manner, to which the taller male responded to by simply grabbing his hand and tugging him along on the trail back to the beach.  
>...was this another 'I want to try something' things...?<br>Judging by the fact there were hands tugging his shirt to the side, probably.

Spluttering in surprise. It was to be expected. Still, Nezumi wasn't going to let Sion get out of this one anytime soon.  
>Instead he just focused on peeling off the other's clothes, because, honestly, the albino was just taking too long.<br>Once they were both completely naked, the budding actor dragged his companion over to the water, shivering a little as the wet sand met his feet.  
>'Skinny dipping. You've probably never done it before, have you?' he smirked, keeping the other close as they stepped into the water. 'It's only swimming naked.'<br>Plus, it was too dark for anyone to see them, should they be walking past at like, one o'clock in the morning.  
>Nezumi wrapped one arm around the other's waist, nudging his cheek playfully. 'Let's finish today with a bit of fun.'<br>Indecent fun that they would never breath a word about to anyone.  
>Yeah...this...all of this...was going to be their little secret. No one was special enough to get insight into their precious little world.<p>

Sion didn't really get much of a choice to stand around in confusion. As soon as he was stripped of his clothes, he was promptly pulled into the water, eliciting a yelp from him, arms wrapping around his torso automatically.  
>"It's gotten...colder..." he remarked, straining his eyes in order to see something coherent amidst the dark sky and the black waves. The moon, in its final phase, did not help matters much.<br>Nezumi's voice, accompanied by the reassuring warmth of his body, was his single guiding beacon in the darkness.  
>Shivering, the albino leaned against the taller male, cheek finding familiar smooth skin to press against, a familiar heartbeat to listen to.<br>"I can't see..."'  
>So don't you dare let go of me.<br>He was about to ask, once again, for elaboration on his plans - but settled to simply hum and wait for the other to make the next move.

Well of course it was colder. It was night time. Nezumi decided not to remind his companion of this, instead pulling him closer as they went deeper into the water.  
>'It's only because there are clouds in front of the moon, just wait a moment or two,' he murmured, feet leaving the seabed as he cradled Sion in his arms.<br>And just like that, a faint blue glow began illuminating the dark surface of the water, also allowing the albino to see the taller male just a little more.  
>Despite it being really fucking cold...this was kinda nice...he really like the way the albino was holding onto him, seemingly scared that if he were to let go, he'd be swept away by the current.<br>'You alright?' Nezumi felt inclined to ask.

He probably should have mentioned the fact he wasn't such a fantastic swimmer to his companion before allowing himself to be dragged into the deep water - in a city surrounded by walls, one didn't exactly need the skill very much.  
>Still...he didn't feel like ruining the moment with the trivia. It could be mentioned on the way back home.<br>Slowly, crimson eyes got used to the surroundings, aided by the pale moonlight, allowing him to make out some details - not all, just some.  
>Like the small ripples of waves on the surface of the water - or the curve of Nezumi's shoulders as he pulled the albino closer, muscles flexing under his skin.<br>"Yes..." he replied quietly, rearranging his grip on the dark-haired male before chuckling."...the sea, a night sky full of stars...moonlight...possible monsters underneath us...possibilities of hypothermia...sounds like one of your books, Nezumi."

Should Sion bring that little titbit now instead of waiting until heading home, he probably would've saved himself a lot of teasing. In a situation such as this one, Nezumi found himself hanging on every word that fell from his companion's lips, letting each syllable sink into his heart.  
>Things like this were happening too often...but the dark haired male simply couldn't find a way to prevent it. In a way...he really did like it. But it still scared the fuck out of him how much Sion affected him.<br>'What a book that'd be,' he murmured gently, reaching up to cup the albino's cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over the scar under his eye. 'Two friends...bound by fate, unable to escape the embrace of the other...knowing that they can't live without each other, as a life without one of them, would be a meaningless life.'

...was Nezumi talking about what he thought he was talking about...?  
>Blinking slowly, Sion only stared at the other for a few moments before smiling softly. "...there'd be a lot of conflict though." he murmured quietly, leaning into the other's hand, sliding his fingers along the taller male's arm and covering the hand that was cupping the albino's cheek with his own. "...if those two friends were human, there would be a lot of conflict and confusion. Denial and fear at the inevitable changes."<br>His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his chest gave a painful lurch.  
>"But...pain is necessary to survive, is it not?" he continued, not quite sure as to whom he was speaking to anymore. "...And surely, no amount of pain could justify any reason to cut the bond between two people like that."<br>Because...because...  
>And suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts - Nezumi's grey eyes, particularly sharp in the moonlight, staring into his own.<br>"On second thought, that would probably take more than one book." he laughed a little nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Things...bonds like that don't happen overnight, after all."  
>But they stay forever.<br>Reciprocated or not, they are branded into one's soul until the day they die.

There you go again...rambling...your voice speaking volumes in my eardrums, your words piercing through my skin, making my heart beat so fast.  
>Conflict...confusion...denial...fear...<br>Could you get anymore right? Honestly, how can you just effortlessly understand all I feel when I'm alone with you, holding you close.  
>I love you. I don't love you. I hate you. I love you. I can't love you.<br>I'm too scared to give you my all...because how do I know you'll be here with me tomorrow? Or the day after? I live for the day, Sion, never quite knowing or caring what'll happen to me next.  
>But if anything were to happen to you...I don't want to even think about that.<p>

'You'd be surprised, Sion,' Nezumi murmured. 'I remember two little kids forming a bond overnight...a very strong bond that's kept them together even now.'  
>He bumped their foreheads together gently. 'How about we write this story one day? It'd be a masterpiece,' he suggested before leaning down and gently pressing their lips together, greyish eyes slipping shut.<p>

The reason as to why I can understand is because we're in the same boat, Nezumi.  
>Well.<br>Almost.  
>Whilst the thought of losing you terrifies me more than anything else - I can come to no other conclusion then to love you with all my heart and hope that - slowly, maybe - you will open your heart to me too.<br>The albino couldn't help grinning at the example, nuzzling the other blindly when he felt him lean closer. "The circumstances were hardly normal in that case." he felt inclined to point out. "Neither were the children involved in it."  
>Nezumi's voice rang through his mind, younger and honestly surprised, calling him 'messed up'.<br>He found himself agreeing with the taller male. Not that he'd voice that aloud.  
>"...only if it has a happy ending." he whispered in response before he happily allowed himself to be silenced, wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck tightly as he returned the kiss. After some contemplation, he closed his eyes and rendered himself blind as well.<p>

A happy ending...You'd like that wouldn't you, Sion? Because you come from an idealistic world that prevents anything but happy endings. All these books you've read with me...they're probably your first experiences of sad, unfortunate endings.  
>What do you expect us to do? Carry on living together like this, even after you've accomplished your goals? What about when you won't need my help anymore? You'll be fine, yes, you'll have your mother and your friend back...but I don't want to get to the point where living without you is impossible.<br>I'm scared I've already reached that point...I'm scared there's no turning back.

The kiss was deep, longing, desperate, and Nezumi didn't want to pull back.  
>But it was cold, and even with Sion this close to him, he was beginning to shiver.<br>He slowly pulled away from the kiss, letting it linger before wordlessly leading his companion back to the shore.

Nezumi...  
>I know I still don't know anything about the real world. I'm still an 'airhead', as you put it so eloquently.<br>But you're wrong if you think I would have considered the ending that No. 6 could have given me to be a happy one.  
>Perhaps it could be classified as an exceptional, uneventful, successful one.<br>But it would be have been empty.  
>It would have been a straightforward, empty existence.<p>

Nezumi.  
>I know you say you don't believe in happy endings - or random acts of charity, or that there's good in most people.<br>But - could you not believe in me?  
>Could you not believe my words - which you dismiss as products of my poor linguistic comprehension?<br>Even with the world drowning in the filth of its corruption, and our lives having been separated by a wall -  
>...We could work out a happy ending, could we not?<p>

A hand entangling in dark locks, slippery and heavy with moisture, Sion returned the kiss with equal intensity, eyes clouded and heart pounding by the time the other pulled away.  
>I wonder what you would say if I selfishly claimed I would always need you.<br>Would you pull that same expression the night I told you my decision to stay with you because I find myself drawn to you?  
>I wonder.<p>

Shivering as they stepped out of the water, Sion gathered his clothes before reaching to take the taller male's hand, fingers gingerly squeezing the clammy digits.  
>"...should we go back to the cave?"<p>

Feeling Sion hold his hand that tightly...it made his chest ache.  
>This...whole situation was so...it was just too much.<br>The two of them simply couldn't live this way; in an idealistic world where there was no No.6 and nothing dividing them.  
>Deep down, there was a part of Nezumi that wanted to just pull his hand away and say "I'm leaving now, Sion," before packing up his stuff and leaving, running as far away from the albino as he could.<br>But it was impossible. It was impossible for him to do that. The bond between them was too strong. Even if they were separated, it wouldn't take long for the two of them to find their way back to each other. Even if Nezumi tried to escape, Sion would find him. That was for sure.

* * *

><p>Terrible things are coming.<br>Stay tuned.

Please feel free to leave a review or give us feedback :3  
>Until next tiiimeee~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Uwaaaaa~ we got so many lovely reviews after the last chapter ;_; thank you all so much!  
>Also, just so you guys know, if we get enough feedback, we may extend this. For now there's only going to be a couple more chapters, but if there's enough positive feedback, there might be more.<br>As usual Nezumi is played by myself and Sion is played by Selene Soulwar.  
>Enjoy your dose of gay~<p>

* * *

><p>The taller boy didn't reply, simply clutching the other's hand just as tightly, only letting go to pick up his scattered clothes and a towel. 'Could you put the fire out? Just throw some sand on it,' he muttered as he began to dry himself off, slowly getting dressed.<br>He didn't want Nezumi to change.  
>Even if it saddened him, Sion wouldn't have wanted the aspiring actor to change his views on No. 6 or the world surrounding them.<br>He could stay the same cynical, sarcastic, blunt person he was for all eternity, the albino wouldn't love him any less.  
>But nothing in the world stayed the same for very long.<br>And in his darker moments, Sion found himself wondering if his feelings were much-too-much one sided - or even detrimental for the other.  
>Because in all honesty, if Nezumi ever really tried to run away from him, Sion wasn't quite sure what he would do:<br>Obey his instincts to chase after the darker-haired male until he caught up and cling on -  
>Or simply stay where he was, and accept his companion's wish to go his separate way.<p>

"O-oh, sure." he nodded, quickly tying the towel around his waist and moving over to the fire, doing as instructed.  
>Soon, the entire cave was swallowed in familiar darkness, save for small trickles of moonlight when the clouds were scattered by the wind.<br>At least they were out of the wind. Once dried and dressed again, it wasn't too cold.

A little worried by the dark-haired male's silence, Sion busied himself with finding a branch nearby to hang their wet clothes and towels on, pausing ever so often to search out constellations amongst the stars.

Even Nezumi himself wasn't sure what he wanted Sion to do...he'd probably be a little gutted if he didn't chase after him...but still...if it was for the best, then it couldn't really be helped.  
>Come on...don't focus on leaving him or losing him right now. Be happy he's here and enjoying your company.<p>

Now...makeshift bed...how was this going to work?  
>In the end, Nezumi dug out a spare towel, folding it up before chucking it on the floor. Alright, that was a pillow...didn't really need anything else. He took the liberty of doing the same thing with Sion's spare towel, chucking it next to the other "pillow."<br>It was going to be uncomfortable as hell, but whatever, it was part of the experience.  
>'Bed's over here,' he called out as he lay down, pulling his scarf over himself. There. Blanket.<p>

It was probably best to do what he always did when his thoughts wondered to this less-than optimistic place.  
>Tell himself to stop worrying needlessly and overthinking the issue.<br>If problems happened, they'd solve them then and there.  
>Sion arrived back just as Nezumi called the location of the bed out, voice providing him with some sort of a guidance.<br>He only stepped on the taller male's foot once. That was an achievement.  
>"I applaud your creativity." the albino chuckled as he carefully lowered himself to his knees and patted the ground until he found his own designated 'pillow' and lying down. "I can't believe we forgot about this."<br>They could have at least brought a blanket...well, at least the ground wasn't too rough. It would have been problematic if there were rocks sticking out everywhere.

Blueish hair was tugged loose from the ponytail as Nezumi rested his head down, waiting for Sion to join him. And when he did, he couldn't help but shift slightly closer, draping the superfibre cloth over the albino's body.  
>'You've never done this sort of thing before, have you?' he asked, the light of the moon illuminating both of their outlines.<p>

Truth be told, it had been quite a while since Nezumi had slept on the cold, hard floor.  
>He'd managed to get himself locked out of the room, and it had been too late at night to contact a locksmith, so he ended up curled up outside the door, all wrapped up in his scarf.<br>'You comfortable enough?'

"Well, it's been a while." the albino admitted with a quiet chuckle, curling into the fabric, breathing in its familiar scent.  
>Such a good investment this scarf was. It was a cape, a hood, a mask, a lifesaving shield, a blanket and a stylish accessory all in one.<br>"The last time I remember doing something like this is when work got a little crazy, and I volunteered to stay behind to let the other guy go home to his wife. I slept in the office then - under the desk, if I remember right."  
>That had certainly been an experience.<br>What sort of cleaners leave so much dust in the corners?  
>Not to mention that peanut lying there, all alone, looked ancient.<br>"I'm fine though. It's kind of exciting, actually." Sion was quick to reassure the dark-haired male, smiling and hoping the other caught sight of it.

It just seemed like second nature to pull Sion closer...as of late, it was almost like, oh, well you're in my personal bubble, you might as well hold onto me. Which was nice...really, really nice.  
>So with that in mind, Nezumi wrapped an arm loosely around the other's waist, pulling him closer.<br>Mmm...warmth.  
>Though at the comment, he chuckled lightly, the sound echoing throughout the cave. 'Is it really? We're sleeping in the den of a dangerous creature. He has a taste for young boys, so he kidnaps them and they're forced to be his slave forevermore,' he murmured, dark expression hidden in the gloom. 'Are you not scared?'<p>

It was a relief to hear the playfulness creep back into Nezumi's voice once more, accompanied by a strong arm and a warm body.  
>Still, his monster stories needed a little more variety.<br>"What is it with the places you lead me into?" he demanded playfully, poking the aspiring actor on the shoulder. "Oceans filled with man-eating fish and corals with spikes, and caves with kidnapping creatures with male preferences? You're the worst tour guide ever! Next thing you'll be telling me that those crabs I was poking in the pools emit some sort of poison that only paralyses white-haired males that had near-death experiences with parasitic wasps."  
>Still, he played along, casting a fearful glance towards the entrance of the cave before crawling closer to his companion, shifting so that he was more or less lying on Nezumi's chest.<br>"I guess all I can do is hope my fair lady will protect me once more. You wouldn't want the airhead who cleans your room and cooks for you to be enslaved, would you?"

Sion's words made the larger male laugh, not quite uncontrollably, but it was enough to make a slight echo throughout the cave. 'Did I miss out the crabs? Oh dear,' he gasped, his arm moving up slightly before almost like lightning, he jabbed his fingers into a couple of pressure points, leaving his companion motionless. 'And it seems to me like the poison is taking effect. You can't move, can you, my dear Duke?' The words were whispered into the albino's ear with a slight husk as he leant up to suckle on his earlobe.

Maybe next time Sion decided to make fun of his little stories, he would be a little more careful and aware of the consequences.  
>Nezumi carefully rolled the other male onto his back, switching their positions. He loomed over the albino with a smirk that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. 'Looks like the monster's here...what should I make you do first?'<p>

He never saw that coming.  
>All he was that playful smile transforming into a wicked grin -<br>And Sion found himself paralysed, crimson eyes frozen into an expression of an unsuspecting victim caught off-guard.  
>Perhaps he really should reconsider this whole thing of leaving himself completely open and defenceless on a whim around the dark-haired male.<br>Sion could only choke out a moan at the warmth at his ear, his pulse picking up as he was pushed on his back, unable to move a muscle to aid or retaliate him.  
>And yet, he still felt no semblance of fear.<br>With the heavy weight of Nezumi's body pressing down on his, that dangerous smile illuminated by the moonlight - his stomach clenched only with excitement, wary anticipation and adoration.  
>"I don't...think there's much I could offer to you." he managed to croak out in a husky voice, the numbness spreading throughout his body as he offered his captor an apologetic smile. "I am...sorry for walking into your territory. Would you...not let me go?"<p>

This...was a really good look for Sion. Had they been back home, Nezumi probably would've tied him up and sat there, watching that /gorgeous/ expression on his face.  
>Hmm...not a bad idea actually...better not mention that to him right now.<br>Being careful not to cancel out the paralysing effect, the taller male slowly spread his companion's legs before sliding between them, his stormy eyes filled with raw lust.  
>'There's plenty you could offer me,' he replied, slowly pushing up Sion's shirt, carefully running his fingers over the scar on his chest before looking him in the eye. 'I'm not letting you escape, now tell me...how does it feel? Being completely vulnerable in my presence?'<br>Because seeing you like this...is quite the thrill. Really. I could get used to this...Alright, I'm used to it.

Oh, God, if Nezumi kept talking like that, Sion was going to be in a lot of trouble.  
>Eyes fluttering shut, he swallowed hastily as the cool air bit into his skin, squirming as much as his body allowed him.<br>He shouldn't have grown so fond of the sensation those calloused hands provided him with over such a short period of time -  
>If he didn't watch out, he'd end up addicted.<br>"Are you quite sure? I drove the last monster that kidnapped me to insanity." the albino chuckled quietly, running his tongue over his lips to wet them, trying to move his limbs once more.  
>No such luck.<br>Pity. He would have liked to raise his arm to cup the other's cheek and draw him closer.  
>Not that his predicament do anything to lessen the foreign excitement that was building up inside him.<br>"I am not scared...if that's what you're asking me."

Why're you not scared? Why're you not scared of me? I could do anything to you. I could cut you. I could strangle you. I could kill you.  
>Sion, you're getting far too comfortable around me. That's very dangerous.<br>Still...might as well demonstrate just why Sion should be scared.  
>Nezumi dipped his head down, one hand closing around the albino's neck and giving it a slight squeeze. '...You should be scared...' he murmured quietly, one finger pressing against another point, freeing Sion from his invisible ties. 'You shouldn't get too cocky.'<p>

You're right though...even when I had a knife at your throat you said you weren't scared of me...because you trust me too much...you think I couldn't kill you...you're right. I'm not capable of that. I couldn't do that to us, even if we are supposed to be enemies.

He wondered what was going through Nezumi's mind right now.  
>Was he laughing at him? Calling him an idiot for placing this much trust into hands that could easily crush his windpipe or snap his neck?<br>Was he angry?  
>I wonder if you'd get angry if I told you that if I must die, I would much sooner it was your hands that ended my life than anybody else's.<br>Sion attempted to draw a shaky breath as the hand around his throat tightened, the pained sensation almost familiar by now.  
>"I apologise." he murmured in equally hushed tones, his body jerking unexpectedly once he'd been freed, prompting him to cough breathlessly. "I did not mean to be out of bounds."<p>

...Empty words. That's what they are. You're not sorry. You know exactly how I tick and you know...that if I killed you...I'd probably sing for your soul and then lie down next to you, waiting to die.  
>I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about you being dead...especially by my hands.<br>Nezumi pulled back, sitting back on his heels before glancing off to the side. 'Just...don't forget who you're dealing with, alright?'  
>Hm...Sion's chest was still showing, his skin reflecting the moonlight in the dips of his muscles. A tongue found its way out of Nezumi's mouth as he licked his lips.<br>'Just remember the noises I can get you to make. Don't you think they'd sound lovely, echoing in this cave?'  
>Actually, there's a thought...<p>

How I could forget who I'm dealing with?  
>I'm aware of it, even when you're not slamming me up against bookshelves, doors and various other surfaces, fingers gripping my throat warningly.<br>Everything you do radiates with power, intentional or unintentional.  
>"I could never." he reassured the dark-haired male quietly, slowly wriggling his arms and legs experimentally, clenching and unclenching his fist until the strange feeling disappeared.<br>So there really /was/ a special technique to it.

"I'm not really sure my voice needs any acoustics." Sion chuckled softly, raising his leg cautiously and brushing his toes against his captor - he hypothesized the body part he stroked along to be Nezumi's leg. He really couldn't see.

"Would you not come a bit closer, though? It's dark, and I cannot see you."

As Sion's toes ran over his leg, Nezumi's fingers began to run over his calf, making sure to keep it close. He was sorely tempted to suggest the albino wrap his legs around him, but if he was as much of a natural as he thought he was, it wouldn't take too long for him to figure out how to correctly position his legs.  
>'Maybe that's another thing we disagree on,' he purred, obliging to the other male's request, tongue lightly running over the red scar on his cheek. 'And unfortunately for you, I'm in control here...so please just enjoy what I'm about to do and moan nice and loud.'<br>If I'm doing this to please you, then surely you'll be kind enough to let me get a kick out of it too. You made such lovely noises when I was touching your cock, and even before when I was chewing on your ear.  
>Actually...this would be the perfect opportunity to discover Sion's sensitive points. And with that in mind, Nezumi began to lick along the scar, saliva trailing down to his neck.<p>

How did his companion always keep his hands so warm?  
>As predicted, after a little wriggling about, Sion found he could both get close to the soothing contact and pull the taller male closer by wrapping his leg around his waist.<br>Shame that Nezumi still had his shirt on.  
>"Why am I the only one who's loosing clothes?" he felt inclined to ask, rubbing his foot against the other's lower back.<br>...those curious licks on his cheek were doing a wonderful job of distracting him from this blatant unfairness, though.  
>Making a soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat at the warm, wet contact, Sion turned his head, intent on stealing a kiss - but Nezumi had already dipped his head, tongue following the scar down to the curve of his -<br>Oh.  
>Moaning softly, Sion tipped his head back to allow the other better access, cautiously raising a hand to tangle with dark locks, still damp from the sea.<br>He wasn't sure whether this was still in bounds - but hey, Nezumi never forbade the act of touching him.

Fucking natural. That's what he was. But the thought of how much potential Sion had only spurred the actor on, sinking his teeth into the raised flesh, beginning to suck. Nezumi only broke the contact in order to remove the white haired male's shirt, letting it drop next to them. 'If you want to take mine off, then go ahead,' he replied, deciding to tease his companion a little, rocking his hips down. Well, he'd been pulled into the right position to do so after all, so why not?  
>And oooohhh God, those beautiful noises and the way Sion was moving his body was just driving him insane.<br>Nezumi lifted his head up, grey eyes locking on to red as he let one hand slip down past the waistband of Sion's boxers and lightly brush against his member. 'You really should stop unwillingly seducing me, Sion. Who knows what I could end up doing to you.'

The dark-haired male really did seem to have an odd fascination with that damned scar of his.  
>In this moment in time, though, Sion couldn't remember any reason as to why he should complain about it, choosing to tighten his grip and tug on the other's hair in the process of pulling him closer.<br>The skin on his neck was tender, sore and felt raw when Nezumi pulled away -  
>And for some inexplicable reason, he found himself craving for more.<br>Panting a little, Sion raised his arms to start unbuttoning the other's shirt, pausing every so often to stroke over the exposed skin with uncertain hands.  
>Dozens of invisible welts from healed scars grazed his palms, muscles tightening under his touch.<br>So very different to his own.  
>He was almost done with the buttons too when Nezumi moved again, causing him to cry out, body convulsing, hands gripping his shirt for support.<br>"But that's just...it...I don't...I don't know..." he managed, trying his best not to jerk his hips up at the unexpected, teasing strokes, cheeks flushed red. "...w-what should I stop doing t-then?"

Nezumi had been busying his mouth, letting it pay particular attention to Sion's chest as he traced the scar further down, pausing in his ministrations to shrug his shirt off before beginning to lick and suck at a nipple.  
>Now, that was going to get a few interesting moans.<br>Along with the fingers that were teasing the head of the albino's cock.  
>He grunted a little, quite liking the feel of Sion's hands against his chest, and also liking the fact that he wasn't just lying there crying out for more. Well...he was lying there crying out for more, but at least he was being proactive.<p>

'I'm just warning you that if you tempt me too much, I may be forced to take drastic action,' he murmured against the albino's pale skin, loving the way his chest was moving up and down as he gasped for breath. 'I'd much rather your first time be in a bed, or at least somewhere more comfortable than a cave.'

The shirt was out of finally the way, leaving no barrier for curious hands to explore.  
>Scraping his nails gently along the curve of his neck, Sion slowly allowed his hands to slide over bony shoulders, fingers lingering just above the bumpy, scarred skin -<br>Then the other's teeth scraped against his nipple, fingers curling against hot flesh - and Sion sunk all ten nails in the young actor's flesh, back arching off the ground.  
>...and like the dark-haired male had predicted, his voice really did echo in the cave.<br>Augh, so embarrassing.  
>"I...I don't know what I'm doing to 'tempt' you!" he groaned in response, voice tingled with a little frustration. "B-besides, you're giving me conflicting orders!"<p>

'Just lie there and moan nice and loud for me.'  
>'Stop unwittingly seducing me.'<br>'Don't tempt me too much.'  
>Who could follow this?<p>

Besides, if Nezumi kept this up, he would probably be reduced to a state where his punishment didn't seem so terribly threatening anymore.

Well, it seemed that the genius had learnt just the right places to start touching – which was everywhere he could. Good to see how much he was getting into this. And seemingly out of this too.  
>Nezumi let out a low groan of approval as he felt Sion's nails dig into his back, continuing to move south, teeth nipping at the scar as he moved.<br>'You're writhing away with that dirty look on your face,' he purred, slowly tugging down the other's trousers and underwear in one movement. Honestly, the noises he was making. It put the prostitutes who worked for Rikiga to shame. Not to mention things could only get a lot more appealing as time went on.  
>Before sliding further down, the larger male glanced up at Sion, one hand lightly massaging his inner thigh. 'Now...what I'm about to do may surprise you. Remember to let me hear you loud and clear.'<br>And with that, Nezumi tilted his head back down, running his tongue across the underside of the albino's cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth and beginning to suck.

'Dirty look'?

"...I...I don't understand anything you're - ngh! - saying..." Sion huffed, getting a little annoyed with all these vague explanations.  
>And no, the fact Nezumi's voice dipped to deliciously low decibels and the fact he was still tracing the scar along his body with his tongue was not going to redeem him of -<br>Wait, what?  
>What exactly was he planning to -<br>Before Sion could even breathe a word of inquiry, the dark-haired male dipped his head - hot breath whispered along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh - and -  
>"Fuck!"<p>

'Surprise' was an understatement.  
>Sion thrashed in the taller male's hold as moist heat swallowed his cock, almost unbearably hot and unbearably good. He grasped onto the nearest thing at hand - Nezumi's hair, strands of his fringe brushing against his stomach as the other bobbed his head up and down, earning more sharp cries and rare curses from the smaller male.<br>The little, coherent part of his brain was extremely thankful they were in a deserted cave instead of back home - with neighbours at hand.  
>He tried to form words in between moans, but he couldn't even call out his companion's name, reduced to monosyllabic curses and groans.<p>

Goodness~ Nezumi had been expecting an interesting reaction, yes, but certainly not one of this level. He'd thought the other would just moan a little louder, but to think he'd actually made the innocent little Sion swear like that, well, the aspiring actor very nearly gave himself a pat on the back for unveiling this hidden side to his companion.  
>And really, there was no point in stopping and telling him to stop fucking moving. It only took a firm grip in both hands to prevent the albino from moving around too much.<br>Man...if he was behaving like this from just a blowjob...what on earth was he going to be like when they actually went all the way? Were they going to get evicted from the amount of noise?  
>Nezumi swallowed around the hot flesh in his mouth, tongue pressing against the slit as he began to moan, vibrations shooting down the albino's cock. He only pulled away to glance up at the writhing mess. 'Tell me how it feels, Sion,' he murmured out, voice dripping with lust before he continued on with the task at hand.<p>

To make matters worse, every time he cried out, he would hear his words echo back a few seconds later, making his chest tighten with a combination of mortification and twisted lust.  
>But then Nezumi started moaning, tongue curling - and suddenly, the albino didn't even notice the echoes, much less a fuck.<br>Oh God...  
>The heat coiled in his abdomen, heat pulsing through his body with every little movement as he buckled uselessly against the taller male's hold. He wasn't going to last for much longer like this.<br>Clouded crimson eyes met lust-filled grey before Sion flushed further, shaking his head firmly, teeth clamped down in his lower lip.

Oh no, no, no.  
>He couldn't possibly be asking him to narrate/ as well.  
>Even if he could find words to describe a fraction of the emotions coursing through him - which he won't, not in this state, anyways - he would never be able to pronounce them coherently.<p>

It surprised the young actor how much he was actually getting out of this. Feeling and hearing Sion react in such a positive way was...well, great. At least he wasn't pushing him away, crying.  
>Heh...who was he kidding? Nezumi knew deep down that Sion just couldn't resist what he could give him. It was good that the feeling was mutual in that respect...<br>But there was no denying that look in Sion's eyes – he was nervous as fuck and nowhere near confident enough to start narrating the feelings washing over him. Still, it was something to work on at least.  
>Nezumi continued to moan against the other's flesh, swallowing down the precum that was already seeping from the slit, trying his hardest to bring Sion to his release as quickly as possible. It looked like he needed it after all.<p>

The other's suspicions were right on the spot.  
>Despite being armed with enough biological and psychological knowledge around the topic to fill several books, Sion was nervous incredibly nervous.<br>No amount of knowledge prepared you for the real life experience.  
>But somehow, despite his racing heart and twisting stomach -<br>But somehow...the knowledge that he was in Nezumi's care...the fact that those touches came from the other male's hands and mouth...  
>That despite his harsh, warning words, his gut feeling told the albino he would never put Sion through something that would hurt him or that he didn't want...<br>That knowledge allowed him to lower his guards and leave himself completely vulnerable to the dark-haired male's ministrations to his body.  
>The hand clenching bluish-grey locks twisted sharply as Sion's body went rigid, eyes snapping open as he climaxed, choked cry echoing through the cave before he went completely limp, collapsing back onto the makeshift bed.<br>Oh, God...  
>He never wanted to get up ever again.<p>

He was close. Very close. If those movements and cries were anything to go by.  
>Ah, there we go.<br>Nezumi let the other's seed fill his mouth before pulling away, taking a good look at the writhing mess he'd managed to transform Sion into.  
>Beautiful. Simply beautiful. The way the moonlight reflected off his flushed skin, the sounds of his heavy pants almost music to his ears.<br>He was about to swallow when an idea came to mind and he slowly dipped his head back down. Not wanting to disturb Sion too much in his afterglow, he kept his movements steady as he ran his tongue all the way back up the other's body, being sure to leave a trail of semen as he went. Well...that was one way to make those markings look even more appealing.  
>Once he'd reached the end of the scar, Nezumi pried open his companion's lips before covering them with his own, the remaining fluids dripping down into Sion's mouth. He then took the liberty of thrusting his tongue against the albino's, simply loving the way the tastes mingled together. When he was done, it seemed that all the lust had gone and Nezumi lightly cupped his companion's cheek, giving him a gentle kiss on the nose. 'Try to keep still. The feeling'll last longer,' he murmured in a soft voice.<p>

Everything felt so heavy and sore - his skin too hot, the air against it too cold.  
>Strangely enough, all these conflicting emotions made an incredibly satisfying mix.<br>Sion groaned weakly as he felt Nezumi's tongue trace over his scars again, muscles twitching underneath sensitive skin at the sensation, making him squirm.  
>He couldn't possibly be asking him to respond any more anytime soon.<br>Not when he pulled a move like that.  
>Crimson eyes fluttered open when he felt the taller male's breath over his cheek, little remaining breath and pending questions promptly stolen away by a fierce kiss.<br>Oh, God, how he adored his kisses.  
>Nezumi wasn't joking when he bragged that his 'goodnight kisses' would make his own pale in comparison.<p>

Lifting his arm with a little difficulty, Sion cupped the other's cheek and pulled him closer, moaning breathlessly. The sudden realization of just why the kiss tasted so foreign made the albino flush even further - but if he had any protests, they were muffled against Nezumi's lips and lost - alongside with the desire to speak.  
>All this excitement couldn't possibly be healthy. He wondered how his poor heart was coping as it was.<br>"Mmm...I'll...I'll try but...what about you?" the smaller male felt inclined to ask, arm dropping down to wind around the aspiring actor's neck instead. He tried glancing further down along his body, but the view was hidden in darkness.

Nezumi could only smirk at the reactions he was getting from this kiss. It was one of those increasingly frequent moments when he wanted to tease Sion about how fucking adorable he was being. Honestly, it just seemed impossible to get tired of such a side to him.  
>He continued to caress the other's face slowly, leaning in a little to lick away the mess he'd left on his cheek before pulling back and scooting away. 'Don't worry about me, I can sort myself out,' he stated, back pressing up against the wall of the cave.<br>'Make sure to wipe yourself down before bundling yourself under my scarf.'  
>I'd much rather it not be covered in jizz on the way home.<br>Actually...did Sion even realise that's what he'd done? Spreading his semen all over his body...oh boy, that was going to get an interesting reaction.  
>Yet his groin wasn't going to let him witness it. His pants were already tight enough to make moving awkward, and with that he slid them down slightly and began stroking himself, head rolling back against the wall and teeth clamped down on his lower lip as he tried his hardest to mute himself.<p>

After Nezumi pulled away, the albino willed himself to push himself up into a sitting position, gripping the nearby protrusions from the wall for support.  
>...why did he feel so sticky?<br>Glancing down at his body, Sion frowned as he wiped his hand across the ambiguous-looking substance, raising it closer to his face and taking a cautious sniff.  
>...Oh, God, it wasn't.<br>And it was all over his stomach and chest and...sliding along his collarbones, no doubt from his neck.  
>"...was this really necessary?" he groaned, turning his head in the direction where he assumed the dark-haired male to be. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm not a cat who can lick himself clean!"<br>And he really didn't want to use any of the spare towels they were using as a bedding either.  
>He'd either have to shuffle outside to where the wet towels were, or possibly down to the sea. Neither of those ideas sounded appealing...<br>And the only answers he was getting from Nezumi were hushed grunts.  
>...wait.<br>So...he was just going to sit there on the other side of the room...cave...and jerk off?

A few minutes of listening with baited breath answered his question.  
>Oh, God.<br>Taking a deep breath, Sion weighed his options, shuffled a few ideas before sliding forward and crawling carefully towards the source of the noise, stopping when his outstretched hand brushed against his companion's hunched shoulder.  
>"Should I be offended or exasperated at your inability to ask for help?" he murmured, shifting so he was pressed against Nezumi's side, taking care not to smear any evidence of his release over him.<p>

Yes, Sion. It was necessary. You're lucky I didn't just pour the whole load onto your face...actually...that would've looked quite nice.  
>That little idea was promptly stowed away in his new mental folder, appropriately named "Inappropriately appropriate things to do to Sion." Was it really concerning that said folder was...rather full already?<br>Dear God, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

Nezumi didn't bother replying. If the albino was really bothered about the mess, then he'd do something about it instead of complaining.  
>Unless he wasn't too keen on the taste of himself, which in the dark haired male's eyes was simply preposterous – he tasted delicious!<br>Glancing over at the source of that shuffling sound, a slight smirk spread across his features. 'Well, you looked like you didn't want to get up ever again,' he replied. 'I have two hands, so it's not a problem...but if you want to help me out, I'll clean you up. Straddle me.'  
>It was only fair after all, and plus, this might be the perfect opportunity to make use of another idea in that mental folder of his.<p>

No, Sion really didn't feel like moving ever again after that spectacular orgasm. However, he supposed that could have been just a temporary and slightly over-exaggerated reaction at the time.  
>He was young, after all, and his body seemed to be making a steady recovery, heartbeat slowing down and bloodflow returning to his previously aching muscles.<br>It's not like he was going to be on the receiving end anymore tonight...  
>Cocking his head to the side at the request, Sion blinked a few times before carefully gripping Nezumi's shoulder and swinging his leg across the other's, placing a knee on either side of the taller male's thighs. His free hand moved down to brush lightly against a muscled abdomen, smiling a little when he felt them twitch underneath his touch.<br>Nezumi was right. He had much better access this way if he was going to help him out. Getting cleaned up in the process too sounded like a good bargain.  
>"...what do you want me to do now?"<p>

Yes. This was much better.  
>Nezumi let his hands leave his erection, letting them slide over Sion's, guiding them downwards. 'I want you to touch me,' he replied as he stared up at the other male, his freed hands already gliding over the other's sticky chest. 'But it's not so much about what I want you to do to me, but what you/ want to do to me.' He gave his sticky fingers a slow lick, curious as to what sort of reaction Sion was going to give him. Though he made sure to keep his eyes half lidded, a soft groan escaping him, suggesting he found the taste pleasurable.  
>'Things like this take two people of course and one of these people can't just lie back and expect the other person to do all the work.' Nezumi leant forward slightly, sliding his tongue into the albino's navel. 'So tell me, Sion, is there anything else you want me to do? Or shall I just improvise?'<br>Because I sure as hell know what I want to do to you.  
>Terrible, terrible things whilst slowly deflowering you, those little lilac petals dropping off one by one.<p>

What he wanted to do to the taller male, huh?  
>Sion cocked his head to the side as he watched Nezumi lick him fingers, the sight and the noises that accompanied the action sending a shiver down his spine.<br>It really was incredible, how every little action the taller male made affected him in such a way.  
>He found himself wondering -<br>...if the roles were reversed, would the effect be the same?  
>Wordlessly, the white-haired male leaned forward and dipped his head, nuzzling the other's neck before curiously flicking his tongue against the shell of his ear, pausing when he felt Nezumi shudder.<br>Interesting.  
>Encouraged, the albino nibbled on the lobe before giving it a light suck, fingers sliding along the other's erection in a steady rhythm - broken when the young actor pulled away and proceeded to keep licking him.<br>"W...what is it with your insistence of making me talk?" Sion groaned through gritted teeth, feeling his cheeks heat up once more, acutely aware of the other's closeness.  
>...in a way, this was like giving consent to his own doom.<br>"...w-well...my previous experiences of letting you...improvise...are all very...mmm...memorable and pleasant. S-so...g-go ahead, I suppose...?"  
>Oh, he was a master of this smooth, sexy talking, he really was. The shakiness and breathlessness of his voice were the cherry on the top.<p>

Okay, so he liked the visual stimulus of licking his fingers.  
>Good. Let's stow that away in the mental folder. Although, it would've been a little awkward if he'd just given the taller male a blank stare and asked "Why're you licking your fingers like that?"<br>Nope, Sion seemed to be on the ball with that one.

The same couldn't be said for his eagerness to express his desires, or, well, anything. Maybe just continuously bothering him and suggesting he talk wasn't really the way to go about it. And turning around to him and saying "Sion, talk dirty to me" just...no, it would never work. Not at this stage anyway.  
>Oh...that was good. It looked like Sion was beginning to pick up on what felt good. Nezumi let out a pleased groan in response, continuing to lap at the other's chest.<p>

'Because I like hearing you talk in that breathless voice of yours,' he murmured against his skin, hesitating for a moment before sinking his teeth into his side, a slight moan accompanying it as Sion's fingers rubbed over /just/ the right spot.  
>'Mm...then slow down a little. I'm gonna turn you into a writhing mess again,' he warned as one hand slid up, coating itself in semen. Nezumi let his fingers trace lightly over the other's rear before circling over his entrance and slowly inserting a finger inside, the white fluid doing a lovely job of lubricating it.<p>

So Nezumi got a kick out of hearing him talk, huh...?  
>Come to mention it, that would explain why he was so pleased about the acoustics of the cave, and ordered him to exploit it accordingly by being loud.<br>It was a pity that every time he tried opening his mouth, he found himself squirming away in strange mixture mortification and nervousness.  
>He was about to apologise quietly when he felt Nezumi bite him, words coming out as a moan instead, making his grip on the taller male's shoulder tighten.<br>Oh God.  
>What an illogical reaction.<br>That had hurt. His lower abdomen should not have stirred like that in response.  
>Panting against the other's ear, he cautiously scraped his teeth against the taller male's jugular before imitating the notion and biting down - much more hesitant then his companion, and still he proceeded to lick away at the sore skin afterwards in an attempt to soothe it.<br>He tasted so good...and his touches felt so damned nice on his sore, overheated body - wait, what was he -  
>Nezumi got his wish soon enough, with Sion's hand slackening and slipping away from his erection to sink his nails into the other's thigh, the other wounding its way around his neck as the albino held on tight, body shaking a little from the sudden rush of pain and inexplicable sensations.<br>"F-fucking h...a little warning, please?" he managed after a moment or two, giving Nezumi's hair a sharp tug.

By now, Nezumi had moved back up, tongue tracing along the other's collarbone.  
>Mmm...it was so tempting to leave a little mark of possession there and OhGod-<br>He rolled his head back, letting a pleased sound escape him, free hand tugging Sion just that little bit closer. 'Keep doing that,' he purred, obviously appreciating the attention.  
>However, those nails and that pretty nasty tug on his hair was not as appreciated.<br>Aaand he didn't need to be told twice.  
>The larger male quickly tugged the single digit out, gently stroking along the other's sides in a soothing manner. 'I thought I did...nevermind,' he murmured against the albino's ear.<br>Fucking ow...honestly, Sion should invest in some nail clippers or something. That really stung.  
>Nezumi adjusted his grip a little, pulling Sion a little further into his lap, arms snaking tightly around him. '...Sorry...that was pushing it. I didn't mean to scare you.'<br>Or whatever I managed to do.  
>Urghhh why was resisting him so fucking hard?<p>

He called that a warning?  
>Or maybe Sion's definitions were not quite up to date, and didn't include the entry:<br>'I'm gonna turn you into a writhing mess again' = common meaning: 'I'm going to start fingering you as soon as I'm finished talking'.  
>...Alright, so he should have been expecting that.<br>If he had been coherent enough to try and think ahead.  
>The albino leaned into the other's embrace, quite touched by the other's apologetic gestures. The embrace and the soothing touches soon relaxed him, the tenseness slowly seeping out of his posture.<br>"It's okay...you just caught me off guard." he murmured in response, tilting his head so he could press their lips together, grip on the other slackening.  
>It was probably a good thing Nezumi wore those cargo pants on a regular basis. The guilt upon seeing the marks he probably left on a regular basis would have been quite detrimental to the albino.<p>

Well...at least he seemed alright. His daring little action apparently hadn't left any emotional scarring or anything on the poor little virgin.  
>Still, it was a little reckless to try it. Sion was only just getting used to all of this.<br>Yeah, he'd been pushing it.  
>Chances are if he had carried on, Nezumi would've found it even more difficult not to just get Sion to impale himself on his cock...<br>He briefly returned the kiss, before glancing down and giving a slight sigh. 'I know...looks like we're done anyway,' he murmured, slowly lifting Sion off his lap. 'I cleaned you up too...let's get some sleep. There's still more things for us to do tomorrow before we head home.'  
>And with that, the dark haired male tugged his trousers back up, crawling over to their makeshift bed, flopping onto his "pillow" with a heavy sigh.<br>That's the end of that...I guess...should've fucking warned him...I'm so stupid.

And once again, the dark-haired male was tipping him out of his lap, leaving him...well.  
>Torn between feeling guilty, strangely disappointed - and just somewhat a little relieved - Sion spent a few minutes simply staring at Nezumi's form before sluggishly copying his actions, crawling back over to his designated place, tugging his clothes on and curling up on the makeshift bed.<br>He opened his mouth to try and phrase this - any of it - but then closed it again, making a quiet noise instead.  
>However, the arm curled around his waist and the soft, warm breath on his neck reassured him enough to surrender to sleep.<br>Perhaps he didn't even need to say anything.  
>Because Nezumi knew.<p>

* * *

><p>More porn! Yay! :D<br>Please remember to leave reviews and feedback! I reply to all the messages I get!  
>See you next week!<p>

3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! This is the penultimate instalment! We hope you enjoy it~ I'm in the midst of writing a standalone fanfiction that should be done soon after this has finished being updated.

Anyway, as always, Sion is played by Selene-Soulwar and Nezumi is played by yours truely. Some people still seem to think this is a lone effort XD; It's not! It's two fangirls writing together~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sunlight crept into the cave bright and early, the rocks around the entrance not doing much to shield the sleeping figures from it.<br>Stirring, Sion made a non-committal sound, shifting a little closer to the reassuring warmth that was Nezumi's form, hand clutching the wet fabric of his -  
>Wait. There was something wrong.<br>There was too much heat - and accompanied by foreign, sticky dampness.  
>Sleep quickly draining from him, the albino propped himself up, brushing Nezumi's bangs out of his forehead - matted with sweat, he noted - eyes widening as he felt the other's skin practically burn into his own.<p>

/Fuck./

"Nezumi." he whispered urgently, gently taking hold of his shoulder and shaking him a bit. "Nezumi...wake up."

Thinking back...it really had been a stupid idea to go to sleep with damp hair. Sion was fine, his would dry pretty quickly thanks to how sort it was, but Nezumi's was thicker and longer and...well...obviously wasn't dry enough by the time he'd finally fallen asleep.

He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness all morning, the heat radiating off him keeping him from sleeping peacefully. Yet, with his energy completely drained and limbs that felt like they were ten times their normal weight, the dark haired male simply couldn't do anything to try and cool himself down.  
>Instead he just lay there, condition getting gradually worse.<p>

Though hearing Sion's voice, he was able to form some sort of reaction, groaning quietly, drained greyish eyes creaking open, chest heaving as he tried his best to get more oxygen into his system.  
>There was no point denying he was sick. Sion wasn't stupid. And the symptoms were painstakingly obvious to anyone who had a pulse. 'Mnn...Sion...' he managed to say, breath strained. '...Don't think I can go in the sea today.'<br>Fuck's sake...things like this /had/ to go and happen on the only free time he had.

Oh, God, this was some fucking fever. And they didn't exactly have paracetamol on hand - things like that were so horrendously hard to find in the West District - or any spare clothes...hopefully the ones from last night were dry and -  
>Wait, what?<br>Sion blinked a few times - feelings of utter adoration and complete exasperation rising up in him from those words - before shaking his head, scrambling to his feet.  
>"That's not exactly my biggest - oh, God, okay just - just...stay there - ('Wow, Sion, fantastic suggestion. What do you reckon he's going to do, start cart-wheeling when turn your back on him?') and just - I'll be right back."<br>And with that, the albino sprinted down to the beach - trotting back to grab one of the containers he'd used to pack the food in before resuming his previous task.  
>And so began Sion's task of 'I have a sick person in a cave with limited resources that I need to get home in a better condition'.<br>Upon returning with the container full of water, he helped Nezumi sit up and lean against the rocks for support, peeling off his wet clothes and wiping his body dry with a damp cloth in an attempt to cool him down, quietly whispering calming words to him when he became delirious and offering water when he looked like he needed it.

This was going to be an interesting trip back to the West District...

This was so embarrassing. If there was something that Nezumi didn't want Sion to see, it was him in such a vulnerable state. But it's not like he could start cart-wheeling away as soon as he turned his back or anything.  
>Now there was a thought.<br>Actually...even the thought of doing that made his whole body ache.  
>Instead, he put up very little resistance to being moved, stripped and wiped down, and though the coolness against his skin was very much appreciated, it just wasn't much help.<br>Like hell Nezumi was going to voice that!  
>Using the wall as support, he shakily got to his feet. 'S-seriously, you don't need to do this, I'm absolutely fine, see?' He demonstrated this by letting go of the rock – and then promptly crumpling to the floor in a non ceremonious heap, bursting into a coughing fit. 'I'm...ugh...I'm fine, really!'<br>Yeah...there was just no point in trying to prove otherwise was there?

'Fine' my ass.  
>Torn between wanting to laugh or cry, Sion just gave the other a bit of a deadpan look, crouching down next to him, hand rubbing along his back rhythmically to help soothe the coughing.<br>Him and his ridiculous amounts of pride.  
>"...whilst you rewriting the common phrases and their meanings is amusing, right now, you're not helping either of us."<br>Maybe he should use smaller words. Easier for the other to understand in his delirious form, and less likely to be target for sneering.  
>"Nezumi, sit your ass down and stay still until I get you some dry clothes. "<br>Before you break something, or give me a heart attack.  
>...and get better soon so you can snap back at me, and tell me off for mouthing off like that...<p>

Yeah...there was no way he was going to be able to crawl away, insisting he could get home by himself.  
>Maybe it would just be best to give in and – HEY HEY<br>'You're not carrying me home..oh...oh God.'  
>Actually...feeling Sion hoist him onto his back was...really quite nice. Despite it being above Nezumi's mighty principles to let anyone/ help him, the fact that his companion was not only carrying him, but all of their belongings was...well, really touching. Had he the energy, the young actor would've probably repeated his thanks over and over again.  
>Instead, he just dozed off, head flopped on the other's shoulder.<p>

He awoke a while later, greyish eyes drinking in the familiar ceiling of his tiny room, chest still feeling very heavy and his body temperature still far too high to be healthy.  
>Ugh...he couldn't move. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe.<br>How long had he been asleep? How long had it taken for Sion to carry him home?  
>And at that thought, Nezumi's eyes widened, forcing himself into a sitting position on willpower alone. 'Sion!'<p>

Well, deja vu.  
>This was just like when he carried Nezumi, disguised as Eve, back home from the theatre...<br>The familiar and pleasant nostalgia was slightly sabotaged by the fact that Nezumi, whilst slim, wasn't exactly skin and bones - and consequently, wasn't the lightest person to carry around either.  
>It really was a good thing they had eaten most of the food the previous day.<br>His worry over the dark-haired male's wellbeing, however, were more pressing then any tiredness that came from all that walking.

After having tucked the other securely under all the covers they owned (and having placed anything he might need on a stool next to the bed), Sion had quickly left the house in search for Rikiga, hoping he had some - or any, really - medical supplies that could speed the young actor's recovery along.  
>Thankfully, the elder male did have some tablets that Sion deemed as safe, and took them gratefully.<br>Along with the promise of paying him back as soon as he could.  
>Regardless of the months it would take.<br>"I'm here. Lie back down, your fever's still pretty high." Cool hands gently pressed the other back down onto the mattress, soon accompanied by worried crimson eyes. "Are you okay? You want some water?"

Why was the whole room spinning? And why did it feel like a sauna?  
>Nezumi groaned quietly, clutching his forehead, once again, putting up little to no resistance to being pushed back onto the bed. Pulling his hand away from his head, greyish eyes locked onto Sion's worried ones.<br>He'd...he'd been tending to him...and by the looks of that little stool, he'd managed to find some medicine...wait, had he actually gone out to find some? Sion didn't have the money for that – why would he...  
>The taller male gave a slight nod before closing his eyes again, the spinning room really not helping his condition. 'Mmn...how long have I been asleep?' he asked weakly, propping himself up slightly to accept any water.<p>

This whole situation was...really quite familiar...except their roles had been reversed. Instead of Sion lying in the bed, completely helpless, begging to be let go, Nezumi had taken his place. Yet those suicidal thoughts were yet to appear in his mind...still, it was incredible how easily the tables could be turned between the two of them. And it was almost terrifying how easily Sion could take control of such a situation...

He really was lucky that Rikiga took matters concerning Sion so close to heart, and was willing to wait a little for payment.  
>...he didn't exactly need to know the medicine was for Nezumi, did he...? He didn't exactly give him a chance to properly explain the situation.<br>Oh thank God. He didn't seem too delirious, and still recognised his surroundings and Sion too.  
>That hopefully meant his fever wasn't getting any worse.<p>

"A few hours or so, if you don't count the journey back." the albino replied, carefully holding both the water bottle and Nezumi steady as the other drank, picking the medicine up once he was done. "Do you think you could get these down? It would help with both the nausea and the fever."  
>Technically these would be better on a full stomach, but that couldn't be helped.<p>

It seemed as though the water was just eradicating all of the heat pulsing throughout his body...briefly anyway. It was refreshing enough and Nezumi flopped back down onto the bed, opening his eyes again to look up at Sion.  
>Ah, good...the spinning had stopped. Maybe next time he shouldn't sit up at the speed of light. Bad idea.<br>He peered at the offered medicine, gingerly taking it from the other's hand and reading the box. Wow...it was the expensive stuff...where the hell had he managed to get ahold of this?  
>Far too concerned about getting rid of his symptoms to care, Nezumi sat back up, taking another swig of water, popping two of the pills into his mouth and swallowing them with little difficulty.<br>Ah...feeling better already.  
>'You haven't been here this whole time, have you?' he asked, reaching up to cup the albino's cheek, thumb running slowly over the pinkish scar.<p>

He had to admit, he was a little relieved when his companion swallowed the pills without any fuss or inquiries as to where they came from. It would have been troublesome if he would have been stubborn and turned them down on account of where the albino got them from.  
>Again, Rikiga didn't need to know the medicine wasn't for Sion's benefit, and Nezumi didn't need to know he was on the receiving end of the 'old man's charity.<br>Relieved, Sion stood up to clear the things away. The sudden touch took him quite by surprise.  
>"Well, I did step out quickly to get some more water, and the pills, but I've...I've been here, yes." he murmured in response, finding himself leaning into Nezumi's warm touch.<br>Still a little too warm, still a little too damp.  
>And I don't care if you think I'm being a mother hen or stifling - you have a fever that causes you to collapse and cough half a lung up. I'm entitled to be a little stifling.<p>

Nezumi's hand slowly slid up to rest in Sion's hair, lightly stroking the white locks...heh...still matted from the seawater...had he not had a chance to shower since returning home?  
>...No...it probably wasn't even on his agenda. If someone was in trouble, Sion would drop everything, even if it was detrimental to himself, and do whatever he could to help. So selfless. And, if the dark haired boy was being honest, he liked being on the receiving end of such selflessness and pure kindness. After all, the albino wasn't doing it for his own gain. It would probably upset him if all he did to help was just thrown back in his face...though he'd never show it.<br>How many times had Nezumi done that? Throwing Sion's work back in his face like a spoilt brat...  
>The young actor gave a slow nod, letting his fingers brush lightly over the other's lips before he pulled it back, pressing the same fingers to his own mouth.<br>'...Thank you...you're sweet,' he murmured before getting a little more comfortable on the bed. 'Go shower though. We can't have your hair in that state, can we?'  
>Such beautiful hair it was too...<p>

Sion blinked a few times, his mind taking a few seconds to process what the feverish male just said. He was still a little stuck on the whole indirect-kiss thing.  
>You're calling the wrong person 'sweet', Nezumi. If I wasn't so worried (and consequently, more than just a little tired), I'd be swooning all over the place.<br>A shower though...some hot water and soap sounded wonderful just about now.  
>"Well, if you're worrying about the state of my hair, I think I can stop fearing for the worst." the albino chuckled as he straightened up, carrying the empty bottles to the sink before moving to grab a towel. "Or you could be going delirious, which I hope is not the case. "<br>Hmm...he wondered what a delirious Nezumi would be like...no, no, on second thought, he'd rather not know.

Ugh...that look in his eyes...why oh, why did it always manage to make Nezumi's heart clench like that? And it wasn't even unpleasant...on the contrary, it was pretty damn nice. Almost like Sion was hugging him close.  
>Oh God, don't go yet...I know I've just told you to go shower, but please, don't leave me yet...alright, okay, but as soon as you're back you are sitting by this bed and holding my hand.<br>Wow, this was...really bad.  
>Better not voice that Sion could actually be right about those delusions.<br>Actually, most of his delusions involved some weird voice singing in his head promptly followed by the loss of consciousness and dreams about bees...fucking bees. Why couldn't they just pollinate on flowers like normal bees?  
>Nezumi quietly watched as his companion left the room, before giving a low sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Those painkillers were kicking in...he was already finding himself dozing off again, breathing evening out once stormy eyes slipped shut.<p>

Blissfully unaware of the internal debate Nezumi was having against himself, Sion excused himself into the shower, a blissful sigh escaping his lips once he was immersed in hot water.  
>The young actor had been right about one thing - his hair really was a mess. And he kept finding sand in the strangest of places.<br>Pausing once his fingers brushed against the raised flesh of the scar wound around his throat, Sion opened his eyes slowly - and after a few minutes of listlessly staring ahead, allowed them to curl loosely at that spot in the back of his neck.  
>The place where Nezumi cut out the parasite bee from.<br>That little moment seemed like a lifetime ago.  
>Didn't ease his memories or thoughts about the matter whatsoever.<br>Crimson eyes fluttered shut once more, the albino suppressing an uneasy shiver as thoughts and images assaulted him once more, leaving him a little nauseous.  
>No...no.<br>Better not think about it.  
>He wouldn't want to disturb Nezumi whilst he was healing...he didn't want those parasite-related nightmares returning.<br>A quick rinse later, Sion stepped back inside the room, hair damp and skin clean and smile in place.  
>Though it seemed he didn't need to worry - his companion was asleep once more.<br>All that left him to do was pick up his book, refill the water bottles, pull up the chair next to the bed and continue what he was doing before.

Even in his slumber, Nezumi could sense Sion's closeness. He'd sensed him getting closer after returning from the shower and he could sense his presence next to the bed. It was soothing, knowing how close he was, knowing that he was there, watching over him.  
>He'd come across such beings in books. Angels, they were called. They'd watch over you and protect you from harm...that said, that was what the young actor had been doing these past four years, keeping a close eye on Sion, every now and again stepping in to prevent random unfortunate events whilst going undetected, finally revealing himself upon saving the boy's life and bringing him to this small little room.<br>But that said, maybe Sion was his own Angel...maybe they were both meant to protect one another, look out for one another and shield one another from the cruel forces of this world.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Nezumi once again awoke, vision slowly clearing as his eyes focuses on the albino, his lips creeping into a slight smile.  
>...And you're still here...amazing.<p>

He didn't know how long the taller male was asleep for - how long he had spent in that wonderfully comfortable atmosphere, book in hand, their quiet breathing being the only noises to break the silence.  
>At one point, Sion contemplated starting dinner - (some soup, perhaps, for the sake of variety~? Although, all sarcasm aside, it would probably do the feverish male some good) but found his reluctance to move from where he was sitting too overbearing.<br>Especially when the mice scampered out of their hiding places, and took their customary places on his shoulder, making pleased little noises.  
>It'd be just rude to upset them by moving about, wouldn't it...?<br>...not to mention they had barely any food left at home after that field trip...and the prospect of going outside just...wasn't attractive at all.  
>Eventually, the book slid from his hands, and his body slumped forwards towards the bed, arm falling forwards to cuSion his head.<br>He briefly hoped Nezumi would not kick too much in his sleep before dozing off, smiling a little as he felt the little rodents burrow under the folds of his jumper.

It was noted that Nezumi had felt a sudden reduction of symptoms upon waking up. It no longer felt like he was breathing through his nose using a straw, he didn't feel like he was going to burn to a crisp and the aches and pains had lessened significantly. Not completely. It still stung a little as he moved to sit up, observing the snoozing albino.  
>...so beautiful.<br>His gaze softening, the taller male reached out to slowly stroke the other's head in a comforting matter, biting back the urge to kiss him.  
>Couldn't have both of them sick now, right?<br>Instead, Nezumi shifted down the bed a little, carefully lifting Sion up before letting him rest back down on his lap. There...much better. And it was now much easier to fiddle with his hair.

Actually, what time was it? They hadn't had any dinner yet.  
>Curse this room and its lack of hints of what the time was!<p>

The lack of sleep was having interesting effects on his subconscious, and consequently, Sion was having the strangest dreams.  
>Some of them included bees, others included snakes and apples. And then there was that weird one set in some sort of an alternate dimension where he was being dragged around like some sort of a puppet, dictated to do whatever a distant figure typed on an ancient-looking keyboard.<br>...he was not going to look into this too deeply. The psychological indications would be much too frightening.  
>However, there was sudden warmth pressing against his cheek through the fabric of the blanket, and those soothing fingers in his hair...<p>

Stirring, Sion blinked owlishly a few times, confused by the change in scenery before turning his head to the side, confused crimson meeting amused, serene grey.  
>"...good evening." he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in those wonderful hands once again. "You feeling any better?"<br>...was his head really where he thought it was, judging by the distance between their faces?  
>...the last time he had his head in someone's lap, he had ended up with a head full of little plaits that were ridiculously hard to remove.<br>Why didn't Safu have any little siblings to live out her rare girly urges on...?

Now there was an idea – making little plaits in Sion's hair.  
>No...it was too short and messily cut for that. They'd just fall apart...still, it was quite an endearing thought.<br>The dark haired male's hands slid down a little, one beginning to rub the back of Sion's neck, the other returning to its home just under that scar on his cheek.  
>Urgh, he was so cuuute.<br>Ah...well at least he seemed to know what time of day it was.  
>'Much better, thank you,' he replied. 'I'll probably have to sleep the rest of it off, but don't let me go to sleep with wet hair again.'<br>It was really fucking annoying being stuck in this bunged up, achy body and Nezumi /really/ hated getting sick.  
>Still, best not dwell upon that right now. He had a nice load of Sion in his lap to attend to. 'You seemed troubled in your sleep...bad dream?' If those twitches and contorted expressions were anything to go by...Nezumi had done the best he could to try and calm the other down with gentle hand movements across his scalp.<p>

The words sent a surge of relief through the albino's tired body, making his posture slump further and lips tug into a smile.  
>Of course. He should have known Nezumi would battle down his sickness soon. Even his immune system was stubborn as the rest of him was.<br>"I'm really glad to hear that. And I'll keep that in mind."  
>Now there was this wonderful little invention called a 'hair-dryer'.<br>He wondered if he should mention the existence of this wonderful little device to the dark-haired male, but decided against it - he wouldn't sneak back into No. 6 just for a hair-dryer.  
>And they wouldn't have anywhere to plug it either...<br>Sion was just about to deny the assumption and put Nezumi's mind at ease - but then his fingers brushed against that little spot - an image flashed in his mind again with sickly precision - and his breath hitched, fingers curling up into fists involuntarily.  
>...smooth.<br>"N...nothing much." he replied after a pause, uncurling his fists. "Just...bees and such..."

Hair...dryer...? What, like...something that dries your hair? Who needs that when you have wind?  
>Honestly, it really was a first world problem, living without a hair-dryer and all. Oh God, how were they going to survive?<br>But all snarky comments aside, Nezumi blinked a few times as he noticed the sudden reaction, Sion's body tensing. He didn't need to be told twice, and the other's words verified his suspicions.  
>Bees.<br>Deciding to not indirectly hit any more nerves, he moved his hand back into the other's hair, stroking it gently, noting it now felt a lot better after being washed. Mmm...so soft~  
>There was no point trying to bat away the albino's worries with careless remarks, but Nezumi just wasn't in a fit enough state to go into deep talks about parasite bees. There was already another headache coming on from just the thought of it.<br>'Don't worry, Sion...no bees are going to get you in here,' he said in a reassuring tone, letting a couple of stray fingers lightly touch the other's lips.

If anything, this was probably the much-anticipated sign that Sion shouldn't let Nezumi grow his hair any longer...  
>Glancing up at the other, Sion's heart clenched lightly at the other's expression, only made worse by those attentive touches.<br>Here he was, fever-ridden, and he was still the one consoling the white-haired male over such stupid things as nightmares and illusions.  
>So instead of saying anything, the albino hummed his consent to dropping that particular topic then, nibbling on the fingers that brushed against his lips absentmindedly before asking his companion what he wanted to have for dinner.<p>

Nezumi's fever had eased up over the next couple of days. Sion had insisted for him to finish the antibiotics up and kept him in bed as long as possible, much to the former's annoyance.  
>But it's not like Sion didn't have his own stubborn streak - and he refused to let the other jump straight back onto the stage when he was still getting dizzy spells and aching joints on a regular basis.<br>Still, their lives slowly fell back into the regular routine - which included the little reading sessions with the children.  
>"I picked up a few new books on the way home today." Sion smiled as he reached for the bag beside him, hoisting it up on the table and beginning to unpack its contents. "Rikiga-san said one of the pawn shops were clearing their storage out, and there was a bunch of books...I haven't read any of these before..."<p>

Being cooped up indoors was really beginning to grate on Nezumi. And what was even worse was having Sion rattle off a list of things he wasn't allowed to do in his condition. Honestly, that boy was terrifying. The other day, just before Nezumi had gone to take a shower, he'd taken a quick step outside to get some fresh air. Upon returning to the room, all squeaky clean, the albino demanded why he'd gone outside. I mean...how the hell had he known?  
>But alas, the fever was slowly clearing up and even though the aspiring actor was still forced to stay in bed, he could at least continue reading without getting stabbing headaches after one page.<p>

Pretending to be uninterested, he gave a slight shrug at the pile of books, stealing a quick glance at what Sion had hauled onto the table. And before he even had a chance to realise what he was doing, Nezumi had jumped out of bed and was snatching up a black book, the cover containing the image of a pair of white hands holding a ripe red apple.  
>'He gave you this/?' he demanded, about to spiral out of control, a long chain of swear words on the tip of his tongue. Though swallowed that urge. There were children here...and Rico was staring up at him with wide eyes, obviously confused by the sudden outburst.  
>Oh God...the whole cursed series was on the table.<br>Promptly gathering up the four books, the taller male made a beeline for the front door. 'Excuse me, I'm just going to burn these.'

Yes, he might have been overreacting and yes, he might be a little overbearing, but if Nezumi refused to get the rest his body so obviously craved for, he was going to fall back into illness faster then...  
>Well, every time he tried to find a comparison, all he could see was Nezumi collapsing under the hot lights, completely pale underneath his pretty make-up.<br>That image alone justified his actions, even if it meant having a scowling actor grumble about him not being his mother.  
>The albino wasn't fazed much by the dark-haired male's initial nonchalance - he knew that it was only a matter of time until they would get his contribution (delivered in a bored, non-committal voice) about which books were worth reading.<br>However, he did NOT expect him to get angry, then take most of the books, declaring to destroy them.  
>"W-wha - wait!" he flailed, making a grab for the back of the other's shirt. "Why would you do that?"<br>Burn books? /Nezumi/? That didn't just add up. What on Earth could those poor texts have committed?

Next to Rico, Karan watched the scene unfold, equally confused and equally as curious. She had liked those covers too - silky red on a black background.  
>However, another part of her was more eager to hear the conversation that was about to unfold.<p>

Oh God, and here came the explaining. Why did Nezumi even think for a second he'd be able to continue with his business of burning these books without having to explain himself.  
>Please don't make me explain.<br>Sion, don't look at me like that.  
>The dark haired male tugged himself free of the other's grasp before turning to look at him. 'These books are crimes against literature,' he stated firmly. 'I'm being kind even calling it literature.' He glanced back at the kids, who looked thoroughly confused by what was going on.<br>'And above all, I'd rather you didn't taint the minds of these children by reading this rubbish to them.'  
>It would be such a shame, and for the first time, Nezumi actually found himself thinking it was a good thing that Sion was reading to these kids. They'd be learning about the art properly and expanding their imagination...unlike what would happen if they came to read this pathetic excuse of a novel.<br>He reached over to grab the small box of matches next to one of the lanterns. 'Just let me go outside, get rid of these and we'll never have to speak of it again.'

...okay, now this was getting very, very hard to comprehend.

What on Earth were these?

And seeing as the shelves behind them were filled with classic literature that was chock-a-block full of books filled with incest, sadism, fascist governments, paedophilia, masochism, necrophilia and events inspired by the horrors of history, it just seemed a little...harsh to be granting the death penalty to these books when they only seemed to have...sensitive teenage girls and vampires in them.

Also, /why would you burn a book/?

"Does the author have strong negative opinions against Shakespeare or Oscar Wilde?" he inquired, ignoring the other's request for the time being. "What could it possibly have done against you? And - " he quickly raised his hand when he saw Nezumi snarl, opening his mouth to retort - "If you're really this...passionately opposed to these books, wouldn't you reckon it's be a waste to just burn it? We're running a little low on firewood for the heating anyways - so, can you just, please let them be? For the time being?"

Just...please sit back down then. I'll stick to the original plan and read 'Northern Lights' to the kids.

It wasn't really the theme of the books that was the problem here. It was the content, the grammar, the writing style, the creation of an idealistic male that was supposedly perfect in every way, the personification of the worst fictional character in history who had everything she could ever want, but was so self absorbed, continuously rattled on about her terrible life.  
>Oh, the hardships of being a beautiful teenage girl with the most beautiful boyfriend and loving friends.<br>Poppycock.

'The author claimed to have written ground breaking things...when really they're just a pitiful mess of sentences that hormonal teenage girls masturba-' Whoops. 'Treat like a Godsend.'  
>Good save.<p>

But Sion's words struck a chord with him...and he just couldn't say no.  
>Nibbling his bottom lip, Nezumi set the matches back down before heading deep into his mini library. 'Fine. I'll use them as firewood another time,' he growled, shoving the books less than lovingly into the far corner of the bookshelf, being sure not to let any of them make contact with the classics.<p>

...okay, was it really wrong that after this discussion, his mere curiosity has multiplied tenfolds?

Maybe he'll quickly read the first one once Nezumi was back at work. He really just needed to observe what made this book into a supposed trainwreck, and whether the young actor's claims were justified or not...

Shaking his head, Sion breathed a sigh of relief when the other shoved the books on the shelf, moving back to his original place on the couch.

Crisis averted.

(And neither did Karan or Rico ask what that hastily-modified phrase was originally meant to be.)

Choice for book modified, soon the room was filled with Sion's quiet voice and the rustles of the pages being turned, the children settling down more comfortably beside him, completely absorbed.  
>He didn't know how much time had passed - all he knew his throat was dry and his bladder was protesting most viciously.<p>

"I'll be right back." the albino said, setting the book down and excusing himself out of the room - leaving Nezumi and the children alone.

There had been something that had been bothering Karan to no end - and here was the perfect opportunity to get clarification on the matter.  
>"Nezumi-san. Can I ask something?" she began cautiously once she heard the bathroom door click shut, keeping her hands clasped behind her back until the elder male gave some sort of a grunt in response - one she interpreted as a positive one.<br>"Are you Sion's boyfriend?"

Upon exiting the depths of the bookshelves, Nezumi tugged out a worn out poetry book before returning to his usual spot on the bed, drowning out Sion's storytelling as the words on the pages he was reading echoed through his mind. Though every now and again, he'd glance over at the three of them, giving a slight smile at the sight. The mood in the room was gentle and Sion's voice helped build it up.  
>Although the sudden attention upon the albino's absence caused Nezumi to tense up a little. Ugh, since when was he the baby sitter? Couldn't these kids wait two minutes? Honestly, this was-<p>

What?  
>At that seemingly innocent question, the aspiring actor sat up, staring incredulously at Karan. 'Of course I'm not! Why would you think that?'<br>That question prompted Rico to speak up, bringing his tiny hands up to his eyes. 'You keep looking at him! It's so lovey dovey!'  
>'That's not-'<br>Nezumi paused, thinking it over. No...they weren't married, but...what exactly what he to Sion? Were they friends? No...what they had was too intense for friends. Friends with benefits? No...still too intense. Lovers? Possibly, but...no...that couldn't be right.  
>Just these thoughts were enough to make his chest tighten in a most dissatisfying way and the taller male quickly flopped back down on the bed, turning over with his back to the children. 'I don't know what he's been reading to you to make you think that we're together. Sion is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less.'<p>

After drying his hands, Sion reached for the doorknob - and froze in mid-motion upon hearing Karan's question, eyes widening a little - suddenly torn between laughing or flushing down to his neck.

His h - just where was this little girl getting her ideas from -  
>As the rest of the conversation filtered through the door, Sion found his spirits dampening at an alarming rate, hand refusing to co-operate with his wishes of opening the door.<br>Why...?  
>He should have been grateful that he had been upgraded to a friend in Nezumi's speech. If he heard that stranger bullshit once again, he was honestly going to give into the temptation of rearranging the young actor's beautiful face (what a hypocrite. Saying things like that then doing things that suggested the other...)<br>And he really was grateful.

And yet -

Why did that tone and those words leave him feeling so empty?

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnn~<p>

Final update next week! Please leave reviews and feedback. We love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! It's finally time for the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it. I can't thank everyone for the constant wonderful feedback and reviews these past few weeks. You've all been so lovely.  
>I hope those of you who've joined later now that this story is complete will also leave feedback. It'd be greatly appreciated.<p>

Who knows? Maybe sometime in the future we'll stick on an extra epilogue.

Nezumi is played by myself and Sion is played by Selene Soulwar.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Sion hasn't been reading us anything. We were just wondering because..."<p>

Yeah, she really couldn't think of anything else that described the situation perfectly apart from 'lovey dovey'.  
>"We just thought that might be the case." Karan finished her sentence after a a pause, shrugging her little shoulders, curious gaze fixed on Nezumi's back.<br>He sure was acting strange.  
>"Well...if you're not his boyfriend, can I marry him then?" she asked after a minute of contemplation, little face lit up with a hopeful smile.<p>

They...they really needed to talk this through. In all honesty, Nezumi hadn't really thought about what the two of them were to each other. It was almost as if he knew, but didn't know how to describe it in words...words just didn't seem worthy to explain such a raw, precious feeling.  
>What...what was he to Sion? What was Sion to him?<br>They certainly did things that lovers did...except that was only occasional...but at the same time.  
>...boyfriends?<br>Nezumi felt his cheeks warming up and he quickly buried his face into the book, trying to chase away those stupid childish thoughts.

'What're you asking me for? Ask him yourself. Like I said, I'm not his boyfriend,' he muttered, slowly turning the page.  
>No. No you can't marry Sion. You can't have him. He's mine. He belongs to me. No one can have him except me. Only me. I'm the only one who can have him.<br>...uuughh, these thoughts...what was he, some sort of psycho, wanting to lock what precious possessions he had away so no one could touch them?  
>This...was bad...really really bad.<p>

Thankfully, Nezumi's words flustered Karan enough that she didn't notice or comment on his flush.  
>H-her, asking Sion s-so outright? About m...m...m...what on Earth was Nezumi thinking?<br>Thankfully, Sion chose that very moment to emerge from the bathroom, quietly apologising for taking so long and picking the book back up, resuming where they left off.  
>Although he did get re-emerged in the story, that little nagging voice worked away quietly in the back of his head, attempting to figure out just why he felt so dejected after hearing that conversation.<p>

Perhaps - he wondered as he waved goodbye to the children, reminding them to take the lit-route back home - perhaps he just wished...  
>Secretly, childishly...<br>Perhaps he just wished that the person he considered to be the most important to him...would consider him nearly as -  
>No.<br>He wished the young actor would consider the albino to be just as important to him as Nezumi was to him.

Nevertheless, he did his best acting like nothing was bothering him, leaving the dark-haired male to his reading and occupying himself with patching up some clothes, taking small breaks when the hungry mice claimed his attention.

As much as Nezumi appreciated the silence in the room (it let him read in peace, after all), the evident tension was...really starting to annoy him.  
>Usually he'd say something, make a random comment every now and again, even ask what the young actor was reading. But right now, there was nothing.<br>He was pretty sure he'd read the same three lines about fifty times whilst mulling over what could possibly be wrong with the albino.  
>And then he blanched.<br>Had...had Sion been outside the room, listening in on that little conversation? Had he heard something he didn't want to? But there had been a few things Nezumi had said...which one could've hit the hardest?  
>Urgh, this tension was just getting too much.<br>Nezumi rolled over onto his side, facing his companion, watching him for a few moments before finally speaking. '...What's wrong?'  
>There was no point in asking "Are you alright?" because it was evident he wasn't, and Sion would probably just lie and try to cover up the problem...<br>'Was it something I said earlier?'

Too late would he realise that he was trying to act in front of a well-experienced actor - who happened to know him perhaps a little better then he cared to admit.  
>Too late would he come to a conclusion that such an extended silence from him was unnatural, and a clear indicator to the other occupant of the room that yes, something was wrong.<br>Raising his head from the blanket he was patching up, Sion blinked at the other before shaking his head, quietly denying the other's statements.  
>He didn't want to talk about this.<br>Yes, he really did want to talk about this because it bothered him.  
>It was stupid.<br>It still mattered, and was worth addressing.  
>Even so...he didn't even know how to put it into words.<br>Why was this suddenly so hard? he wondered as he turned his attention back onto the fabric in his hands.  
>Usually, he'd have no problem chuckling and attempting to tease Nezumi that his cook and housemaid was going to be married off to Karan - then no doubt, be rebuked with a sarcastic comment.<br>But now, he just couldn't think of anything to say.

That look in his eyes...he...he was really hurting.  
>And if there was one thing Nezumi couldn't stand, it was Sion looking hurt.<br>He closed his book, before slowly sliding off the bed and approaching the other male, one hand closing over the one doing the sewing, the other cupping the other's cheek, turning his head to look at him.  
>'Tell me,' he murmured, his voice firm, letting the albino know he wasn't going to put up with these annoying silent replies, though his eyes were gentle, seemingly searching for the answer in that sea of crimson. 'Tell me what's wrong.'<p>

Because something's upsetting you and I sure as hell want to fix that. It's not right seeing you like this...usually you're so optimistic, beaming away even during the worst of situations...please, Sion, just talk to me...let me try and fix whatever I've done to upset you.  
>It took a great deal of discipline to stop the taller male from embracing Sion, pulling him close and telling him everything was okay, but he wasn't quite sure if such an action would be appreciated at this moment in time. He was being difficult.<p>

He would probably have this figured out by the morning...  
>Yes. That was what he needed - sleep. He was obviously being irrational due to not having slept all that much during Nezumi's illness.<br>Come tomorrow, he'd be fine.

But then warm hands gripped his chin, forcing grey eyes to meet his own, and suddenly, the hold he had on his own emotions - however little - were about to snap.  
>A part of him wanted to throw himself at Nezumi, gripping his shirt and burying his face into the crook of his neck, embracing him and never letting go.<br>Another part of him wanted to snap at the taller male to stop treating him in such manner - touching him like this, looking at him with those gentle eyes, silently imploring him to start talking...  
>Don't look at me like that.<br>"It's...it's nothing..."  
>Please don't do this to me.<br>"Just...something stupid I was thinking about."  
>You touch me and call my name so imploringly, embracing me - letting me get a taste of what it would be like with you before drawing away just as quickly.<br>You pull away before I can grasp anything.  
>"...just thinking about what you said to Karan."<br>What am I to you, really...?  
>I know that you care...or do I? Am I just selfishly assuming I understand why you do the things you do?<p>

On the nail...but what part had upset him? How long had Sion been outside the door for?  
>Thinking about it, Nezumi could very easily just explain why he had said what he'd said and leave it at that...but he really did want to hear what exactly had troubled his companion so much.<br>Nezumi could hazard a guess, and chose the opposing option instead, wanting to hear he was wrong and wanting to hear Sion express his worries.  
>'I only told her to ask you because I can't answer for you,' he replied. Well...not all the time. Only when the albino was evidently walking blindly into a terrible situation, usually involving Rikiga or prostitutes or both at the same time, but that was beside the point. 'I didn't think she was being serious.'<br>His thumb brushed over the scar like it usually did. Such a movement had become almost instinctual and natural. Nezumi didn't even need to think about it...he simply did it. Even if he knew it bothered his companion. But right now, he was doing it in a comforting way, hoping it would help in trying to pry out the real problem here.

...seriously?

Nezumi had to be proud of how quickly he was mastering this 'deadpan' look. Deep down inside, the albino was sure he was.  
>"...yes, the next time you decide to give my hand away in marriage, please do notify me prior." Sion replied dryly after a pause, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.<br>He knew the other was doing this on purpose.  
>However, he would not rise to the bait. He would do this at his own pace, and deal with it accordingly -<br>Warm skin glided against his scar, and Sion flinched away without thinking, the touch almost burning into him.  
>"...don't do that." he found himself whispering quietly, raising a hand to push against the taller male's hand gently.<br>Are you taunting me?  
>Showing me everything you are, and what I cannot ever claim to have any hold on?<p>

Yeah...this wasn't working.  
>...maybe he just needed to be more upfront or-<br>No. This wasn't right, what he was doing. He knew exactly why Sion was upset, yet he was still here, invading his personal space, pretty much dangling everything he wanted in front of him. He was toying with him...on purpose. Why? Why was he doing this? Was he testing Sion?  
>Either way, Nezumi didn't let his hand budge, a second one sliding up to press against the other cheek.<br>Don't pull away from me.  
>I'm sorry.<br>'...It's because I said you're only a friend to me, isn't it?' he asked, even though it was more of a statement. '…You...you don't want to be just friends, do you?'  
>No...of course he didn't. Sion wanted more. Sion wanted to mean/ more.  
>But...was it really that easy? I mean, they were obviously more than friends already but...urgh...this was so confusing. That was probably evident enough in Nezumi's eyes, once stern, now flooded with confusion, honestly unsure about where they were going to go with this.<p>

More warmth pressed against his cheeks, and those quiet words shattered whatever little remaining control Sion had over himself.  
>"It's not that!" he snapped, making another move to pull away from the other, almost desperate to put at least a bit of distance between them.<br>It was already hard to concentrate, and those eyes were making him want to simply break down and cry.  
>"I don't need labels. I don't need you to tell me what...what any of these emotions mean, or what they're called, because I don't what they are, and in a sense, it's irrelevant." he continued, feeling the anger starting to evaporate, replaced with trembles wrecking his body.<br>Nezumi was right. This /was/ difficult.  
>"Of course I want to be your friend. Of course I want you to trust me...and yes, maybe I do want to be a bit more." He paused, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.<br>"Maybe...maybe just...sometimes, selfishly, I wish that maybe, one day, you'll consider me to be as important to you...as you are to me."  
>...What was he doing?<br>This wasn't going to urge Nezumi to get closer. Rather, it'll probably have the very opposite effect.

"And...and I understand it's selfish, that I can't just - just expect you to change the way you've lived since now - but then...but then you need to stop doing this. You need to...you need to stop showing me affection if you're just going to tell me I can't be close to you." By this time, he had hung his head as much as he could with Nezumi cupping his cheeks.  
>"D...please don't show me such kindness if you're not going to allow me to reciprocate in the end."<p>

Had it been a different setting and different time, possibly a few weeks ago, Nezumi would've probably just got to his feet, told Sion he was being stupid and walked out.  
>But no, instead, he listened to the albino's words, trying his hardest to keep his composure. One of them needed to keep themselves together, right?<br>You...want me to consider you as important as I am to you...  
>Sion...<p>

I don't...I really don't know if I can...there's still that barrier...the barrier you're so close to breaking through, yet at the same time, not even close. Maybe I do want you to break it...maybe I've been letting it down when you're around without realising it.  
>He let his hands drop, resting in his lap as he slowly tried to collect his thoughts, which was proving to be quite difficult.<p>

What did he know? What was he sure of? Sion was definitely important to him, despite how much he hated to admit it. Nezumi wanted to show him affection. He wanted to be kind to him...but he was so scared about it being returned.  
>'I don't...I don't know, Sion...I'm so confused,' he admitted, glancing down at the hands in his lap. '...I'm sorry if I've been sending you the wrong messages.'<br>Oh God, I've been leading him on.  
>The taller male glanced up at Sion, chewing his bottom lip in thought. 'I...I didn't mean to...I just...'<br>Words. Why do you fail me?

Despite the fact he had a lump in his throat, constricting his breathing and his heart felt like as it was about to painfully burst out of his chest, Nezumi's quiet confession made Sion laugh quietly, not bothered by the tears that found their way down his cheeks.  
>"What's the wrong message you've been sending me, Nezumi?" he felt inclined to ask, tilting his head a little as he wiped his face on his sleeves, gentle smile back on his lips. "What's the correct message then?"<br>He was prying again.  
>But he really couldn't help himself.<br>"I'm sorry. I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to deal with...and I know how much you hate talking about yourself...and about things like this. And most certainly I don't want to force my emotions onto you."  
>...but if I'm being very honest...the fact that I evoked such a response from you...makes me happy.<br>Sniffing quietly, Sion paused before stepping closer to the other, laying a hand over his chest lightly, smiling as he felt his heart pulse underneath.  
>"...please don't think I'm ungrateful in any way." he whispered, tentatively laying his forehead against the taller male's collarbone. "I just...I'm just not having such a great day and kind of overreacted."<br>Please let it slide.  
>...please don't push me away.<p>

No...maybe he was wrong.  
>Maybe he had been sending the right messages all along.<br>Not once had Nezumi thought of taking advantage of the intimacy with Sion because he could. He'd only done it because he wanted to...and always checked to see if he was okay, stopping as soon as it was clear the other was uncomfortable.

Sion...just stop talking. Please.  
>You're a pain to be around, yes, but you're so wonderful. You make these horrible, disgusting, wonderful/ feelings well up inside me. You're not forcing you're feelings onto me...I feel the same.

...I feel the same.

Nezumi paused in his musings, noting how close the albino had gotten. Even though he'd just said not to give him affection...it just felt impossible not to. It felt right to pull him in. It felt right to kiss him. It felt right to touch his bare skin. It felt right...  
>Tentatively, the young actor raised his hands, holding onto Sion's shoulders tightly. 'Just...stop talking...' he managed to say after a few minutes of silent, lifting his head up to look him in the eye. It didn't look right seeing him cry...such a horrible sight.<br>And then...the words finally came out. 'Have I still got a chance, Sion? Will I still be able to live without you?' He took a deep breath. 'After some amount of suffering, would I be able to detach myself from the trap you've become?'  
>That's what scares me the most.<br>And I'm scared that a life without you has become impossible.  
>'Would I be able to sever you?'<p>

(little novel exert we felt like throwing in there~)

Despite all logical conclusions, Sion couldn't deny the fact he was drawn to Nezumi like a thirsty flower in the desert is drawn to water.  
>He loved the affection, the attention, every aspect of the bond they shared.<br>Even if accompanied by pain, it was worth it.  
>It was always worth it.<br>As requested, he allowed his voice to trail off, only glancing up when strong hands gripped his shoulders.  
>And despite the fact Nezumi's voice was low, his hands trembling occasionally - despite his words painting horrible and bleak pictures of the future - Sion felt an odd sense of calm spread through him.<br>"...is it wrong of me to believe that you won't have to?" he replied, voice soft and hoarse, eyes gentle as they locked gazes with tentative grey.  
>So gorgeous.<br>Laced with whatever emotion, those eyes never ceased to take his breath away.  
>"I told you...no matter what happens...I will stay by your side."<br>I will not become your enemy.  
>I will not force your knife.<br>If it's up to me, Nezumi, you won't have to suffer through that.  
>"You won't have to sever me, Nezumi." Lips tugged into a smile, shining with its usual honesty and sincerity.<br>But if you did...I'm sure you could pull through just fine.  
>You're the strongest person I know.<br>Someone like me couldn't drag you down.

Is...is that what Sion thought? Is that what he wanted? To stay by his side, eradicating any need to sever the bond between them...  
>Maybe it was those words that caused his next series of movements. Maybe Nezumi had found comfort in those words, knowing that he wouldn't be alone anymore...that he was never going to be alone as long as Sion was with him.<br>His grip on the other's shoulders tightened as he promptly shoved him against the bookshelf, a loud cluttering following as several books fell to the ground. Knocking the other's thighs apart, he slipped between them, pinning both Sion's wrists against the wall before he went in for the kill, mashing their mouth together in a kiss that was all tongue as Nezumi desperately tried to convey the immense feelings he had for the other male in the only way he knew how.

Physically.

Sion.  
>I know now.<br>Sion.  
>Let me get closer.<br>You're not close enough.  
>Pull me closer.<br>Tell me things whilst you're pulling me closer.  
>Oh God, my heart's beating so fast.<br>Is yours too?

As much as Nezumi's mysteriousness bothered the albino, he also had to admit that he thrived off the taller male's unpredictability - and his unrivalled talent on taking his breath away.  
>Serenity was suddenly snapped, replaced with dull pain - and then lips descended onto his, limbs pinning him in place and he was lost.<p>

Such intensity.  
>Such passion.<br>So much heat.

Moaning into the other's mouth, Sion trembled against the other's hold - like a moth circling a fire, drawn in by the heat of the flame - before pressing closer, body reacting in an instant.  
>Oh, God, more please.<br>Fingers curling against the fists holding him in place, he tilted his head, lips parting and inviting the dark-haired male to claim him, responding in an equally eager fashion.

You're right, Nezumi.  
>You don't have to say anything at all.<br>Just show me.

They weren't going fast enough.  
>They were going too fast.<br>This pace...oh God, why wasn't he close enough yet?

Eventually, Nezumi pulled away from the kiss, staring at Sion through half lidded hazy eyes.  
>'Sion...Let me tell you what I'm going to do,' he murmured, voice husky as one of the other's wrists were released, their former captor already working at unbuttoning the albino's shirt. 'I'm going to claim you. I'm going to rip your clothes off and claim you as my own.'<br>He paused, fingers touching a small patch of exposed flesh on his chest. 'I'm going to make you mine. Mine and no one else's.'  
>Really, it didn't need to be said, but Nezumi oh, so desperately wanted to see how his companion would react to such a statement.<br>Would he beg him to continue?  
>Would he speed them along?<br>Would he cry out for more?

Moments later, the taller male was slowly getting to his feet, holding Sion close to his body as he carried him over to the bed, gently laying him down against the blanket and continuing to unbutton his shirt. 'Tell me what you're going to do to me, Sion.'

Those possessive touches, accompanied by the crooning voice promising such filthy things made Sion tremble, his heart pounding faster.  
>Struggling to catch his breath, he wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck as he was carried towards the bed, eyes fluttering closed so he could focus on the touch of those fingers.<p>

He knew this was coming.  
>He wanted what was coming.<p>

"...I..." he whispered, extending a hand and sweeping the other's fringe out of his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips.  
>I'll watch you fulfil your promise, and welcome it.<br>I'll hold you close until you burn your way under my skin, and brand me as yours forever.  
>I'm going to commit every single detail of you to memory.<br>"I'm going to hold onto you, and never let you go." he murmured aloud, hand sliding to cup his cheek, beckoning the taller male to lean down and claim his lips once, free hand sliding further to slip under the material of his shirt, wanting more of this warmth.  
>Come closer. Let me drown in you.<p>

Easing Sion out of his shirt, Nezumi carelessly tossed it aside, returning to his previous actions of kissing him to an inch of his life, tongue thrusting past his lips, teeth nipping and biting down on his bottom lip. He pulled away briefly to tug his own shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor.  
>'Good...don't let me go,' he breathed against the albino's skin before attacking his neck, nails grazing over the other's exposed flesh, leaving thin red lines in their wake. Ah, they looked so wonderful against that beautiful scar.<p>

Oh, the things he wanted to do to Sion. The dark haired male just wanted to turn him into a writhing mess, so close to release and deny him of that ecstasy his body so obviously wanted...needed.

Nezumi pulled back for a moment, taking a good look at Sion's body before giving a dark smirk. '...Sion...tell me what you want me to do to you...all metaphors aside,' he murmured, fingers lightly tracing the scar on his chest. Maybe this time the white haired male would cooperate and tell him what he wanted. '...Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. But if you don't tell me, I'll never know.'

Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, Sion could do little more then roll his head to the side, groaning as teeth sunk into his flesh, nails sinking into the dark-haired male's shoulders.  
>Pain and pleasure, alternating in quick succession, further heightened by the lack of oxygen the albino could drag into his body.<br>This was another side of Nezumi he adored - possessive and rough, but his tender and protective nature seeped through all his actions, leaving him trembling for more.  
>Panting softly, Sion bit his lip involuntarily upon spotting that smirk, tightening his hold on the other.<br>"I want you to go ahead and do as you promised." he murmured, shifting and spreading his legs a little to accommodate the taller male better. "I want you to claim me and make me yours."  
>Not that you really need to do much. I already belong to you.<br>"The method itself is irrelevant - I just want you to touch me..."  
>No matter what you seem to do to me, it always feels incredible.<p>

That look on the albino's face – his cheeks stained red, his eyes hazy, lips parted slightly – was just so sinful.  
>It was taking a lot of self restraint to not just rip his trousers off and fuck him right there on the spot.<br>No...there were plenty more things he wanted to do to the other male before that.  
>The larger male purred softly, quite liking how far apart Sion's legs were getting...just how flexible was he?<br>'Well, of course I'm going to do that, but give me something to work with here. Do you want me to put my mouth or fingers to different use?' he asked, slowly pulling the other's trousers down to his ankles, chucking them off to join the ever growing pile of clothes.  
>Come on, Sion. Talk to me. Talk to me in that lovely voice of yours and tell me what you want.<br>Nezumi let one hand slide up the side of the other's underwear, giving his growing erection a quick squeeze. 'You could do something to me too, if you want. I'm open to suggestions.'  
>Anything to make this feel better for you.<p>

Again, why was the only one getting stripped naked?  
>At least now he had a shirtless Nezumi to distract him from the slight unfairness of the situation.<br>Shifting, he allowed his grip to go slack, letting his hands slide along the protruding line of his companion's spine, coming to a rest where the burn marks started.  
>Perhaps, he mused as he gently rubbed along the edges of the uneven skin, perhaps he could learn to understand the other's fascination with his own scar.<br>Perhaps it held Nezumi under the same fascination.  
>And you're not going to give up until you make me talk, aren't you.<br>"I...I like it when you...bite me." he admitted after a pause, flushing a little further and glancing off to the side.  
>You have a fantastically talented mouth, in all aspects - as well as...mmm...terribly talented hands.<br>"And I'd love to do something for you." Fingers slid along the other's chest, lingering to trace a few dips and contours before they splayed out on the muscles of his lower abdomen, smiling as he felt them twitch under his touch.  
>He needed to loose the pants, and he needed to do so soon.<p>

Deciding that, no, it wasn't fair that Sion was once again the only only one being undressed, Nezumi's hand left the other's cock as he proceeded to remove his tracksuit bottoms, deciding he might as well finish the job, ridding both of them of their underwear.  
>Ah. Much better.<br>Now, where was he?  
>Oh, yes. Being touched up by Sion's very curious fingers.<br>The dark haired male laid back down on top of the other, pressing their lips together again, before he dipped his head, teeth latching back onto his neck. Well, he had said he liked being bitten, so Nezumi wasn't exactly going to deny him of that. And the fact that the albino seemed interested in doing terrible things in return made his already semi-erect cock twitch slightly.  
>What to suggest?<br>The young actor paused in grazing his teeth over Sion's neck, stilling his hands that had already begun to trace over his body. So skinny...so beautiful. 'How about you suck me off? I'd really like it if you did,' he purred, his tongue escaping from his mouth to run along the side of his neck.

Those...were definitely going to leave a mark.  
>Trust his body to be getting a kick out of something that would leave such obvious, long-healing visual reminders.<br>Then again...the thought of being marked with a sign of belonging by Nezumi made him moan aloud, arm sneaking around the other's neck once more to pull him closer.  
>He could feel the other's arousal pressing against his thigh, making him squirm. Carefully, he hooked a leg around the dark-haired male's waist, biting back a moan as his hands slid down to rest on Nezumi's shoulders.<br>The request took him a little by surprise - but that initial feeling was soon stifled under the rush of curiosity and nervous anticipation.  
>"Alright..." he murmured, stilling his body for a minute as he waited for Nezumi to arch his back like that -<br>And then he tightened his grip on his companion's slender body, giving it a sudden push and reversing their positions.  
>Oh, that expression.<br>He could see why the other liked pushing him down so much.  
>"Could you do me a favour before though, and lie on your stomach?" he whispered, dipping his head to nibble on an earlobe, fingers tracing his chest curiously. "I want to try something first."<p>

Ah, the delicious noises were starting early, it seemed. Not that Nezumi was complaining. If it were up to him, Sion would be making those noises constantly. Honestly, this guy was so good at unwittingly seducing the larger male. It was almost as if the albino knew all of his weaknesses and those little things that would spur him on. I was a wonder why Nezumi hadn't already taken the seemingly innocent little virgin.  
>Pah, innocent? Not in the slightest. No one could move their body or cry out in such a sinful way and expect to be called innocent.<p>

Blinking owlishly at the sudden change in position, the larger male stared up at his companion, noting that the impact had caused his ponytail to come loose, blueish grey strands spreading out on the blanket. Well...this was giving him a bigger rush than he'd expected...who'd've thought he'd like the idea of the albino being on top of him this much?  
>Oh, he wanted to try something?<br>Nezumi bit back the urge to ask what, remembering that the element of surprise could prove to be very satisfying around Sion. He gave a slow nod in agreement, promptly turning himself over, grunting quietly as his length brushed against the mattress. 'Go on then.'

Sion was probably much better off not knowing half of the things that went on (and were silently discussed) inside Nezumi's head.  
>He was just feeling grateful for the fact that overwhelming sense of shyness and embarrassment were overshadowed by the sheer need to touch the other.<br>The albino spent the first few moments just admiring the other's form, running the very tip of his nail along his spine delicately before leaning back over the dark-haired male, hands settling on his shoulders once more.  
>"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" he murmured against the other's ear before gently nibbling on the tip of it, moving to carefully straddle his waist.<br>He was probably going to laugh at him.  
>But hey, he too was allowed to have a little obsession over certain parts of his companion's body.<br>Pushing his hair out of the way, Sion brushed his lips against the back of the young actor's neck, kissing the sensitive skin before biting down lightly, mimicking the actions that were making him writhe just moments ago, hands rubbing along his sides rhythmically.  
>Not many people will see these marks - they would be hidden underneath that dark scarf. But Sion would know they were there, marring his skin underneath the material.<br>Purring quietly, he flicked his tongue out against the sharp contours of Nezumi's spine, licking his way down until he reached his scar.  
>Carefully - tentatively almost - he ran a finger along the discoloured skin before pressing a kiss against it, tongue and teeth scraping over the raised flesh, half-lidded eyes fixed on his companion's face for any reaction.<p>

For a moment, Nezumi panicked, thinking that Sion had fooled him into thinking this was going to be another little experiment when actually, he was going to take him.  
>Then he realised that Sion probably wouldn't have the balls to do that, knowing he'd be shoved against the nearest hard surface and yelled at.<br>And with that, he tucked away his silly little worries, deciding instead to enjoy what the other male was doing to him, chewing and biting on the skin of his back.  
>The larger male let out an appreciative groan, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, both hands on either side of his head. And then his fingers dug into the soft fabric of the mattress when the albino went and did that./  
>'Oh God...keep doing that,' he purred, raising his hips slightly off the bed, reaching down with one hand and beginning to stroke himself.<br>Creative little thing...actually...Sion had probably noticed how nice it felt when his companion used his mouth on his own scars, meaning it'd probably create the same reaction with the scars on Nezumi's back.

All this paranoid thinking really wasn't good for Nezumi's health.  
>And as of the moment, he didn't have to worry about his control being snatched away like that.<br>Perhaps in a few year's time, when Sion's innocence had truly been tainted and he had matured into an adult.  
>But that's for another time.<br>Letting out a pleased moan at that reaction, the albino tilted his head, following the outline of the scar with the tip of his tongue, hand resting on the curve of the taller male's ass.  
>He would have to come up with new comparisons to properly convey just how damned attractive he found Nezumi's lust-laced voice like this.<br>And what do you know, he was even granted a viewing to a free show.  
>Licking his lips, Sion bit down at the base of the other's spine, suckling harshly on the darker path of skin, digging his nails in a little.<br>"You're not going to leave me much to do if you do all the work yourself." he murmured in a throaty voice, allowing his hand to slide down to caress the inside of Nezumi's thigh, resisting the urge to grind his own aching need against the other's leg.  
>He was turned on, yes - terribly so - but he still had some sort of coherence, and would not act like a dog in heat.<br>Not with all this blatant sexy on display.

More pleased sounds were beginning to escape the actor, his hand movements not slowing over his now aching erection. That heat, groups with Sion's touches, licks and bites was creating quite the sensation.  
>It was definitely a pleasant change having the albino be quite proactive, doing things without being prompted or asked. Just what Nezumi liked in a partner.<br>Actually...Sion was pretty compatible with him, it seemed. He liked being bitten, didn't seem to mind being pinned down and shoved against things...maybe he liked it rough too...Wouldn't be long until he found out.  
>Giving a light chuckle at the comment, the dark haired male turned over onto his back, being careful not to knock the other off and make him topple off the bed. He stared up at Sion, a slight smirk across his features, the hand he'd been using to pleasure himself travelling up, two digits slipping into his mouth, teeth nibbling and sucking away the precum. 'By all means, continue the job, your majesty,' he purred, giving him a slight wink. 'But don't make me come...as much as I like the idea of coming in your mouth, let me at least come a little deeper inside you.'<br>It was shameless flirting, but Nezumi just couldn't help himself. Sion just...looked so irresistible with that gorgeous expression on his face.

Sion's abdomen clenched at the sudden display and its accompanying words, making his breath catch in his throat in the most peculiar way, unable to tear his eyes away.  
>...dammit, Nezumi.<br>Stop being such a damn...tease.  
>Swallowing, he found himself leaning forwards, catching the other's wrist before he could completely lick it clean.<br>And so sexy.  
>Hazy, hesitant red met sultry, seductive grey.<br>And so...shameless.  
>Actually, I take that all back. Don't stop. Please, never stop.<p>

Making a soft noise, Sion took those fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them and giving them a curious suck.  
>Hmm...that taste...that was certainly different.<br>Not at all unappealing.  
>"I shall do my best to please you, Milady." he replied once he had cleaned the dark-haired male's hand and was sliding between his legs, nuzzling the soft skin of his thigh briefly. "I'm in your capable hands - please guide me if you're not pleased."<br>And with that, Sion dipped his head, running his tongue along the other's length tentatively before taking the tip in his mouth, fingers wrapping around the base of the taller male's erection.

The other's action had taken Nezumi by surprise, hesitantly awaiting what he was going to do next. But the sight of Sion licking his seed off his fingers...oh God...  
>'Must you be so sexy?' he purred, smirking darkly as he watched the other travel back down his body, glad that he wasn't stopping to bite and chew any exposed pieces of flesh. As nice as it would feel, his cock was getting extremely hard and if it wasn't given the correct kind of attention, Sion's ass would feel the consequences.<br>Heh...guide him? The albino was a fucking natural at this sort of thing! It was probable that he'd mimic what Nezumi had done in the cave and add his own little irresistible twist to it, making the sensation all the more pleasurable.  
>As soon as the other's tongue made contact with his length, Nezumi rolled his head back, eyes widening as a rather loud moan escaped from his throat. 'Oh...Oh God...Sion...' he gasped, one hand moving down to rest on the back of the albino's head, grabbing a fistful of white hair, keeping him in place. 'Mmn...that's good...that's really good.'<br>Note to self; make Sion even more of a writhing mess tonight.

That request struck him as decidedly odd.  
>Him? Sexy?<br>What exactly was he doing that constituted as such?  
>This was like when Nezumi would order him to stop unwittingly seducing him when all the albino was doing was reacting to the other's touches.<br>Perhaps, one time, when his mind wasn't clouded with lust and wasn't occupied, he would ask his companion to explain properly.  
>A shiver racing down his spine at the moans, Sion settled closer to the other, a surprised noise escaping him when his hair was tugged on, his cock twitching in response.<br>Nothing made sense anymore, it seemed.

Breathing through his nose slowly, the albino focused on the task at hand. His technique wasn't exactly perfect - he began slowly and somewhat clumsily, teeth scraping against heated flesh occasionally as he bobbed his head up and down, prompting him to pull back and soothe the ache with attentive licks.  
>It was really hard not to give into the temptation and start stroking himself as he drank in the other's reactions - but he had a feeling he wouldn't last very long if he gave in, so he dug his nails in the other's thighs to distract himself.<p>

This...was really getting ridiculous. It wasn't like Nezumi hadn't received a blowjob before, but none of them had been like /this./ That delicious heat enveloping his length was slowly radiating up into his abdomen, almost threatening to spread to his entire body. It wasn't really helping that he'd already been turned on, but honestly, if he came now, it'd just be embarrassing.  
>Well, maybe not for Sion – he probably didn't know the problem with coming too fast, but Nezumi was certainly not going to let that happen.<br>Pale fingers tightened on the white locks as Nezumi pulled the other's head back up, the loss of heat around his cock causing him to groan quietly.  
>'Mmn...s-stop for now...' he managed to say, shakily sitting up, trying to will himself to calm down.<br>He really /really/ didn't want to come as soon as he entered the albino. Come on...unsexy thoughts...ohGod, /not/ Rikiga in a thong.

Promptly shoving that image aside, the dark haired male carefully eased his companion onto his lap, hands that were already tracing around his ass stilling for a moment. 'I...I don't have condoms strong enough for this...they'll tear...' he murmured. '...You...you alright going without? I'm clean, I swear.'  
>As much as rumours liked to say otherwise...<p>

'Also...how do you want me to do this?'  
>Against the wall, against the bed, facing me, back to me...anything?<br>It was probably bad that the albino was getting used to being tugged around like this - so much so that the taller male's actions barely came as a surprise anymore.  
>Or maybe the message was clear in these uncharacteristically hurried, jerky movements, and Sion found himself agreeing wholeheartedly.<br>He didn't think he could stand much more foreplay either.  
>Smiling briefly as previous stern lectures about safe sex echoed inside his mind, Sion shook his head, nuzzling the side of the other's neck.<br>"I'll be fine. I trust you." he murmured against warm skin, legs wrapping around the other's waist as he shuffled closer, biting back a moan at the tinges of heated friction.  
>Please, Nezumi, do something before I do something drastic to get release and embarrass myself.<br>Also, I'm begging you, please stop making me talk. I feel like my cheeks are going to burst into flames any moment...  
>"I don't mind, as long as I get to see you." the white-haired male answered after a pause, voice a little husky as he wrapped his arms around the aspiring actor's neck, bumping noses with him as he sought out the other's lips, pressing their bodies closer together.<p>

"I trust you."  
>Those words, despite terrifying the larger male, made his chest clench in an extremely satisfying way.<br>Trust...was that what he felt right now? Leaving himself completely open and vulnerable in front of this boy...this beautiful boy who just seemed so keen in constantly giving his whole being to Nezumi. Or was it something deeper? Something raw. Something that made his heart skip a beat everytime Sion looked at him through those gorgeous crimson eyes.  
>What was this feeling?<br>No...there was no need to ask...he knew exactly what it was...even though he hated to admit it.

He returned the kiss eagerly, keeping it slow and gentle, knowing that if it got too deep and intense there'd be a risk of him losing himself completely. And Sion still need to be prepared.  
>Sliding his fingers over the other's cock, being careful not to excite him too much, the dark haired male coated them generously with the already oozing precum before slowly inserting one inside the other, praying that the reaction would be a little more enthusiastic as the last time he'd tried this.<p>

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to try and get Nezumi to voice his feelings when in doubt.  
>The look in his eyes - and the way he kissed him back, hold around him tightening - said everything Sion needed to know.<br>Still, it didn't lessen the nervous anticipation that was building up inside him, making him shiver, breath hitching in the back of his throat with every little move.  
>Knowing what was coming this time, he drew in a few deep breaths, relaxing as much as he could when he felt the other's hand slide backwards, resting his head on the dark-haired male's shoulder.<br>Now, this will probably hurt, and will be a little uncomfortable - which was logical, really, but it was so - oh, God.  
>Biting down on pale skin, the albino groaned quietly at the intrusion, giving himself a moment to adjust before tentatively rocking back against his hand, allowing him to slip deeper.<br>Despite the dull ache and initial discomfort...this wasn't so bad.  
>In fact, it only served to make the tension building up in his abdomen worse, pulse racing.<br>"Mmm...continue..." he moaned against the other's ear, tongue slipping past his lips to give the lobe a teasing lick, hopefully spurring the other on. "I'm okay..."  
>You don't need to be so careful.<p>

This whole event was just gradually getting even more gentler by the minute, a vast contrast to the passion and rough pace whilst they'd been removing their clothing.  
>But despite Nezumi silently wanting to bring his companion the utmost pleasure with the least amount of pain involved, he highly doubted he'd be able to resist and hold back enough to be gentle. And it might even scare Sion how rough he could get...urgh, no, stop being uncertain. Look at him, politely asking for more in that delicious voice and those incredible movements.<br>Swallowing hard, trying to control himself, he slipped another finger inside, beginning a steady motion of thrusting them in and out, spreading them apart as far as he could.  
>Fuck...he was...so tight...it was to be expected of this little virgin, but shit, Nezumi was beginning to wonder whether pushing himself inside something this tight would be a good idea.<br>That annoying little bundle of nerves was promptly shoved to the back of his mind.  
>Speaking of bundle of nerves, now that he'd finally managed to insert three fingers into the albino, he began curling around, looking for it, taking good note of the other's reactions to let him know of any discomfort or pleasure.<br>Moments later, Nezumi removed his fingers, both hands grasping onto the other's sides tightly as he lifted him up, positioning him. 'Dig your nails into me if you need to. Remember to roll your hips,' he felt inclined to instruct before capturing Sion's mouth and pulling him down, a strangled moan escaping him as that blindingly tight heat that had been hugging his fingers was now wrapping around his length.

Holy...fuck.

If this is what he had turned down in that moment of panic during their little trip down to the beach, he was beginning to sorely regret freaking out so much.  
>Pain mingled with pleasure, and soon the awkward, uncomfortable feeling withered away, giving place to another that clawed into his abdomen, heat pulsing through his body, making his heart race and voice escalate.<br>By the time Nezumi withdrew his hand, Sion's thoughts have been reduced to a less-then-comprehensible jumble, attention focused solely on that wonderful hand and the overwhelming desire to get closer.  
>Much, much closer.<br>It took a few moments to comprehend what the dark-haired male was saying - but then there were lips descending on his, hands grabbing his hips, tugging him down and -

"Fuck!"

All ten nails embedded themselves into the taller male's scarred back, the albino's slender frame shaking as he slowly slid down the other's length, clinging to the other desperately as he was filled completely.  
>Oh God, oh God, oh God.<br>After a few moments, his muscles gradually relaxed, and his swirling thoughts became just a little clearer.  
>...what did Nezumi say again...?<br>'Remember to roll your hips'.  
>So Sion bit his lower lip and did just that.<p>

Alright, so he /had/ said Sion could dig his nails in if he needed to, but seriously? The words were supposed to bring him a little comfort and weren't to be taken /this/ literally.  
>Fucking...ow.<br>Though Nezumi bit back the urge to curse at how fucking sharp the other's nails were, the fact that Sion was now moving against him completely taking up all his attention.  
>No...there was no way he could have sex like this.<br>The albino's hips would probably be in the same state as his back, covered in tiny red indentations from being held onto too tightly as he lifted the other's body and pulled him back down again.  
>Nope, this was not going to work.<p>

So, Nezumi went back to his previous plan, forcefully shoving the other male onto his back, pressing his skinny frame into the mattress as he slowly began to pump in and out of him, sliding his hands down to grasp tightly onto Sion's thighs to thrust inside him at /just/ the right angle.  
>'Mmn...Sion...you're...nnmgh...so...you're amazing,' the larger male managed to pant out against the other's neck before attacking it with his teeth, making yet another possessive mark on the pale skin. 'Talk to me...Oh God, please talk to me, Sion.'<br>Yeah, it was begging, but Nezumi just couldn't care less. He just wanted to hear the other's voice. That sinful voice. That sinful voice laced with pure /need./

If the albino had anything against the rough treatment, he didn't voice it - save for a gasp at the impact, a sharp moan soon following as strong hands arranged him into the correct position, sudden wave of heated friction making his back arch and toes curl.  
>This was getting a bit too much.<br>His vision was slowly starting to glaze over, his senses going haywire. He couldn't sense much of his surroundings anymore, but was keenly aware of a few others.  
>The weight of the other's body pressing down on his own, accompanied by that familiar, overwhelming heat...Nezumi's scent...his voice, dropped into a low, seductive growl, whispering such things...those teeth, tearing into sensitive skin -<br>Sion whimpered quietly, feeling the coil in his abdomen tightening further, his attention to keep his voice down becoming almost nonexistent at this point.  
>At this rate, he was probably going to claw the other's back bloody.<br>"Nezumi..." he managed to choke out, winding an arm tightly around the taller male's neck, grasping the sheets with the other. "Fu- oh, God, Nezumi -"  
>Pull me closer. Kiss me again until I'm on the border of passing out.<br>"D-don't stop...get...ah! Closer...get...please..."

Their moans were beginning to fill the small room, laced with gasps for breath and panted out requests as the mattress creaked underneath them. There were a few bangs from the adjoining room, but Nezumi paid them no mind, subconsciously reading Sion's mind, crushing their lips together in a kiss that was all tongue, teeth and pure passion.  
>His grip on the albino's thighs shifted a little as he raised the other's hips a little higher, pounding even deeper into him, moaning into his mouth before pulling away from the kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, the larger male stared into those hazy crimson eyes, mouth open as he continued to gasp for breath.<br>'S-Sion...I...I can't...get any closer...'  
>He reached down between them, slowly wrapping his fingers around Sion's cock, strokes matching the rough pace of Nezumi's thrusts, desperately trying to bring the other to his climax. He damn well looked like he needed it...his eyes...his voice...his body...they all practically dripped with the desire for release. He quickly captured the other's lips to mute any words that were just begging to be said out loud.<br>I love you, Sion. I love you so much. Hold onto me tighter. Don't let go. Don't ever let me go. Tell me you love me...tell me how much you love me.

In a few days, Sion would encounter the neighbours in the corridor, and would be scowled and glared at.  
>He would be confused for approximately seven seconds before the penny dropped, and would consequently spend the next ten minutes being consumed by deep embarrassment.<br>But right now, lips were against his own, hot tongue curling against his own with feverish lust, movements rough and quick and desperate and wonderful.  
>Each movement brushed against that little spot that made him shake, moaning relentlessly against the other's mouth, chest heaving with the effort to keep breathing.<br>He couldn't even spare any air to form words, choosing the chant them internally instead.

Nezumi, Nezumi, /Nezumi/.  
>It's okay. You're close enough.<br>I can't tell which part is me - where you begin and I end anymore.  
>Any little movement now will -<p>

Warm fingers closed around his aching arousal, prompting his eyes to snap back open. Sion felt the skin break underneath his nails, warm blood seeping against his fingertips - and then he was arching off the bed with a hoarse cry, spilling himself into the dark-haired male's hands, muscles clamping down on the other simultaneously.  
>This honestly couldn't be good for his heart.<br>Going completely limp underneath the other, Sion's head rolled to the side, not loosening his grip on the aspiring actor in the slightest as he struggled to catch his breath and not to just simply loose consciousness.  
>At first, the words were only mouthed against soft skin<br>But then Nezumi slowly moved, and Sion felt his little remaining energy trickling away, causing his eyes to droop.  
>His lips moved without his consent, words completely slurred to his own ears.<br>"I love you...Nezumi." he breathed against his neck, curling into him as much as he could. "I love you so much."

The dull pain and warm liquid oozing down his back was the least of Nezumi's concerns at that moment in time. Actually, it'd generated quite the satisfied groan, before seconds later he had Sion's already tight muscles closing in around him, trying to drag him over the edge too.  
>Not yet...<br>Not yet!  
>His movements began to slow, grey eyes darting between Sion's face and his body, being careful not to disturb him too much. Beautiful thing was so exhausted...<br>Nezumi's slow, yet deep thrusts were soon brought to an end as the other's words echoed through his whole being, his heart seemingly trying to break its way out of his ribcage. It was then that he finally reached his climax, his seed filling up the other male as he tried his hardest to hold back a harsh groan. Moments later he collapsed on top of Sion, gasping for breath, those words still fresh in his mind as his heart continued to pound in his chest.  
>After laying still for a couple more minutes, the dark haired male shifted his weight, pulling himself out of the albino and rolling onto his side of the bed, wasting no time in tugging the other closer and embracing him tightly.<br>'Don't let go...just hold onto me,' he whispered, eyes squeezing shut as he willed all these emotions crashing down on him to hurry up and disappear. 'Say...say it again...please...'

Nezumi's moments hadn't ceased, even when the initial euphoria faded, drawing out a hoarse moan from the albino, trembling in the other's hold as tinges of pleasure raced down his body, tired and spent.  
>He really was trying to kill him.<br>Too bad he couldn't think of anything so say.  
>There really was no better way to go.<br>Sion groaned at the foreign sensation of being filled, squirming a little as Nezumi collapsed on top of him.

It was much too hot, everything was sore and hurt, there was sticky seed dripping out of him, smearing both of them and the sheets, and the taller male was slowly crushing the little air out of his lungs.  
>The moment could not have been more perfect.<p>

Tightening his weakening grip on the aspiring actor, Sion leaned into his embrace as much as he could, absent-mindedly nuzzling whatever warm skin he could reach.  
>"I love you." he whispered again, voice barely audible now. "So, so much."<br>Nezumi. I'm yours now. Completely.  
>"Nezumi..."<br>You're mine now too, aren't you?  
>"...so, so much..."<p>

Sion just...wasn't close enough now.  
>Granted they'd been almost one just minutes ago, but...oh, this was such an alien feeling. Why did he just want to bundle Sion up in the blanket and just hold onto him for all eternity? And he'd look so cute all confused and squished like that...<p>

Those words dragged Nezumi out of his bizarre little fantasy, arms subconsciously tightening around that gorgeous thin frame, his legs managing to tangle themselves between the other male's. OhGod, there was some jizz dripping down onto his thigh.  
>Ah, who gave a crap?<br>The larger male leant down, pressing a light kiss against Sion's swollen lips, nuzzling the scar under his eye gently. 'I love you too...' he found himself whispering in return, that warmth radiating from his chest pulsating out to the rest of his body.  
>Sion, I'm all yours.<br>'...I love you too, Sion.'  
>As long as you're mine, I'm yours.<br>Nezumi continued to mumble the words over and over again into Sion's ear, voice getting more and more slurred as he eventually dozed off, still holding the other male in his arms with no sign of ever intending to let go.

By the time Nezumi whispered his confession, Sion's eyes were already closed, breath slowly evening out into somewhat of a regular rhythm.

However, those soft words made loose fingers curl tightly, corner of his lips tugging into a smile as he drifted off to sleep, that wonderfully warm, pulsating feeling enveloping his entire body.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Except it's not the end because we have all the drama from the last few episodes of the series and the epilogue to worry about.  
>Perhaps we'll upload a similar rp of their future together.<br>Would that interest you guys?

We really hope you enjoyed this. Thanks so much for a lovely six weeks of uploads.

Until next time!  
>Many thanks~<p>

Fabsie & Lene x


End file.
